First Born: Sacred Flame
by HeatherR
Summary: Sequel to Thirteenth House, RanKen...hehhehheh...
1. Prologue

Warning: AU, Fantasy, PG-13, Ran/Ken (I promise!)

Author's Note: Subtitles in italics are important.

Disclaimer: Weiss belongs to Takehito Koyasu and project weiss.

**First Born: Sacred Flame**

**Prologue**

_14 Days after the Summer Solstice_

It was chilly in the old stone temple, but Chiho tried to ignore it. It always surprised her now to find just how cold it was. Folding her light woolen shawl the young woman wrapped it around herself and recalled how hot it used to be. Only a few years ago the light wool of the sisters' vestments were too warm inside the temple and she used to wish for something lighter. But not now.

Sighing, she moved closer to the round intricately carved alter. At its center burned the tiny flame. The source of all the sisters' power and the reason their order even existed. And that reason was dying.

Over the last few years it had become frighteningly apparent that the Sacred Flame, after burning strong and true for a century, was failing. Every year it grew a little smaller, a little dimmer. Every year the air in the temple got a little cooler and the sisters' power diminished.

For the last fifty years they'd had no magic to speak of, but the flame had still burned strong. Fifteen years ago it began to die in earnest, and for the last ten their acts of charity and provision for the poor had stopped. Their numbers had shrunk so that there were barely enough of them to raise what they needed to feed themselves. Five years ago when Chiho had joined the order the temple was still warmed by the flame even as it shrank before their eyes.

Chiho sighed again, and shivered. It used to strike her funny that the very reason she was allowed to become part of the order was their lack of magic due to the flame's demise, but now she only felt deep sorrow. And she would gladly sacrifice her place beside the flame for its rebirth. Everyday she thanked the powers of magic for allowing an empty vessel like her the chance to serve. In the past it wouldn't have been possible for someone without a shred of potential to become a sister of the Sacred Flame.

In truth it wasn't what the sisters had lost that worried and saddened her. Or even what would become of them once the flame was finally gone. No, the ache she felt in her heart was for the flame itself. She loved it. She cherished the tiny fire in a way she dared not describe, even in her own most private musings. When she was alone in the temple, as she was now, she imagined that she could hear it speaking to her. Tiny, intimate words formed from its spit and crackle. Words which were getting softer, and soon would be silenced along with its light and warmth.

As if sensing her concern the little flame brightened momentarily as though it were trying to fight back against the dark shadows that threatened to engulf it. But the struggle proved too much and it shrunk back to its former size.

"Its alright," Chiho said softly. "I know what you're trying to do, but please don't over exert yourself."

There was almost an answer.

"Chiho."

The voice of their mother startled her. She jumped and let out a surprised squeak before turning slowly to face the elderly woman. In the dim light of the chamber the elderly nun's white robes glowed. She filled them well, but her eyes were tired and she moved stiffly.

"Were you talking to the Sacred Flame?"

"Yes, Mother," Chiho answered. "I know its foolish, but I can't help feeling like its alive and aware of us."

"And so it is, my child," the elderly woman replied. She came along side the young sister and joined her in watching the flame. "The Sacred Flame is born of pure magic. A magic that connects the upper world with the wild magic at its core. It keeps the world in balance and to do so must be sentient. But you know all this."

Chiho nodded.

"When we sing the scriptures and histories we're not just referring to the Flame's knowledge of the world, but to its intimate knowledge of each of us as well."

Chiho nodded again, but somewhat uncomfortably. She couldn't help but feel that her relationship with the flame was somewhat more personal than that of the other sisters.

"You were not at supper tonight," the older woman commented.

"No, Mother," Chiho replied bowing her head to hide her face. "I wasn't hungry."

"Have you been here since the ritual cleansing?" the mother asked carefully.

Chiho nodded.

"I see."

"Mother, isn't there anything we can do?" Chiho cried suddenly, desperately. She raised large pleading eyes to the elderly woman beside her.

The mother sighed.

"We have consulted the histories. We have written to King Renjiro. None have found any answers for us. There is nothing more we can do," she stated quietly. She sounded defeated. "Chiho, I know how you feel. I see you trying to hide it, but it is there. Believe me when I say we all feel the same. For uncounted millennia our order has seen to the Sacred Flame. Protected and cherished it. For most of that time we celebrated its renewal every five hundred years or so. If it is now time for its light to pass into darkness then it is only fitting and right that it is we who bear witness to its passing. But for the world's sake, as well as our own, we must be strong. Do you understand?"

Chiho nodded, ducking her head once more to hide her face. She mumbled something the older woman couldn't hear.

"What, my child?" the mother prompted resting a hand on her shoulder.

"Its just...since the Solstice...everyday its gotten smaller," the young woman said in a very small voice.

"Yes, I know," the mother said. "Thirteen days. I'm not sure it will last out the month."

"But what can I do!" Chiho cried, raising her head to reveal tear stained cheeks. She choked back sobs and forced herself to continue. "I feel it, Mother. I feel that there's something I should do, but I don't know what. I know its arrogant and self-centered to think so, but I **_feel_** it!"

"Dear, child," the older woman said and smiled sadly. She pulled the weeping girl against her ample bosom and attempted to sooth her. After many long moments Chiho's sobbing lessened and the hitches in her breathing moved farther apart. "There, there," the mother said, her smile turning gentle. "You have done everything you can, Chiho. You have preformed all your duties well, and have watched over the Sacred Flame more than any other sister. There is nothing more you could've done, my child. There is no need for guilt."

The younger woman blinked at her for a moment before ducking her head and nodding silently. Mother hadn't understood. She'd tried to tell her as clearly as she could, but it hadn't worked. She sighed heavily.

"Why don't you go and get some supper? A little food and a warm drink will serve you well," the mother said gently.

"But...," Chiho cast worried eyes toward the tiny flame.

"Don't worry. I shall stay. It won't fail tonight, I promise."

Chiho nodded again and moved soundlessly from the chamber.

Listlessly she walked down the long corridor that led from the sacred chamber to the main hall, and turned left. Outside the large windows the moon shown dimly in the newly returned darkness, making the dark interior bright enough to see with its cold blue light. Chiho always felt the return of the nights and the moon as most welcome, but this Solstice season they only seemed to herald the growing of the darkness within their temple. She shuddered to think about the Winter Solstice and the month of dark that accompanied it. Would their little flame even be alive to see?

As she passed the doors to the balcony she paused. Perhaps what she needed more than food was fresh air. Turning to her right she moved to the large glass doors and threw them open. Cool night air poured over her and Chiho inhaled deeply.

The night was clear and warmer than most nights. Their sanctuary was nearly as far north as it was safe to be. Beyond their mountains were the plains of ice and the frozen sea where only a few small tribes of nomads made their home. In the winter they would travel up the far side of the mountains and the sisters would trade with them, but it was summer now and the plains were not safe for travel.

Chiho looked to the moon and the stars and said a silent prayer. Deep in her heart she knew what would befall the world when the Sacred Flame died and she shivered.

_Vessel_

The young woman looked around.

"Is someone there?" she asked, but no one appeared.

_Vessel_

She looked to the south. Towards the mountains and listened.

_The source is full_

"The source?" she murmured and felt her stomach constrict with anticipation.

_It is time for rebirth._

"Yes," she breathed.

Chiho was filled with a bubbly joy and she almost giggled aloud. The air seemed suddenly alive and her skin tingled making her shiver.

"I am ready," she said dropping her shawl and raising her eyes to the southern sky. This was why she was born. This was why she was here. She was an empty vessel waiting to be filled.

Above the mountains appeared a tiny light. It glowed a hot orange and moved like a shooting star, leaving a trail of tiny sparkles behind it. As it drew nearer it changed course, arcing toward her. She raised her arms to receive it.

"I am ready," she said smiling brightly.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Mother."

The elderly woman started. She hadn't heard anyone enter the sacred chamber. As she turned toward the voice she caught sight of the figure in the door and gasped loudly in shock.

Chiho stumbled toward her. The young woman was sweating and clutching at her abdomen as though in pain. She looked as though she were glowing, lit from within somehow. Her eyes an intense, bright orange.

"By the Flame, has it happened?" the old woman gasped moving toward her, hardly daring to hope.

"Stand aside," Chiho commanded. Her voice ringing with authority and muted power.

The mother stepped away from the young woman who staggered to the alter and gripped its edges with clawlike hands.

"I knew I was meant to save you," she breathed, staring blissfully into the flame. "I love you."

Chiho flung back her head as a blinding wave of pleasure ripped through her. The orange light poured from within her and onto the flame as she moaned loudly in ecstasy. She didn't see the little flame burst back to its full glory, enveloping the chamber in light and heat. Nor did she feel the hard stones of the floor when her body fell across them. All she knew was passion and love before the darkness took her.

XXXXXXXXXX


	2. Chapter 1: To Be or Not

Warning: AU, Fantasy, PG-13, Ran/Ken ( ).

Disclaimer: Weiss belongs to Takehito Koyasu and Project Weiss.

**First Born: Sacred Flame**

**Chapter One: To Be or Not...**

_12 weeks before the Summer Solstice_

Ran lay in bed reading, his room lit by the candle on his night stand and the warm embers in the fireplace. It wasn't warm enough yet to go entirely without a fire, but many of the heavy quilts and blankets had been removed from the bed as spring had begun, and they didn't have too long to wait before summer. Or his twenty-first birthday.

Sighing he closed the book and set it aside, eyeing the clock as he did so.

It had been nearly two hours since he had retired to his bed. Two hours since he and Ken had parted for the night. He wondered whether tonight would be one of the few that he had his bed to himself.

Nearly a month had passed since the battle with Kase. More than a month since Ken had been installed in his own room next door, but more often than not the former wood boy still shared Ran's bed. Ever since the nightmares had started.

They weren't the ones he'd had before, seeing and hearing his family but unable to reach them. Those had stopped after their initial visit to the Nohara Kin'iro. No, these were different, and in Ran's opinion infinitely worse.

As far as Ran could tell from piecing together the bits he could hear Ken was reliving **that** night. The men coming to his room, being taken from his bed, the screams of his parents. Every night his mind pulled those images from his past and replayed them. Every night the former servant woke up screaming. Or he wouldn't wake at all, but charge from his bed and barricade the door to his room. Quite often he would dash into Ran's room and barricade his door as well.

That's how Ran had finally figured out what was going on. He'd heard the screams and wondered about the nights when Ken had come to his bed shivering like a small frightened child. Unwilling or unable to explain his torment until three weeks ago when Ran had woken to find the former servant dragging an arm chair across the room, and muttering something about blocking the door so the men couldn't get in.

Since that night there had been many others and Ken had begun sleeping over just to avoid them all together. But occasionally he would try to sleep alone. Like tonight. If he was tired enough he could do it.

Ran sighed again.

He found it ironic that now that Ken was settled, happily installed in a position of relative freedom and comfort, that his past came back to haunt him. Ran had to wonder whether it was because he was paired again and now potentially had something to lose.

Shaking his head almost violently the red-headed Lord blew out his candle. His room was left with only the warm glow of the dying embers to light it. He lay for a few moments on his back, staring up at the canopy overhead. It wasn't long before he rolled onto his side to watch the door that connected their rooms.

"Out of habit," he told himself, completely denying any longing he felt.

Nearly a month since their one, brief, chaste kiss. It had not been repeated. It had not been spoken of. Ran wondered if Ken even remembered it. He also wondered what it had meant.

Silently he told himself that it had meant nothing. A simple thank you perhaps. Something sweet and innocent between friends. But deep inside he had to admit to himself that it had sparked something. Deep inside he hoped it was more. And having Ken beside him in bed nearly every night was beginning to be just the slightest bit frustrating.

His thoughts were interrupted when the connecting door flew open and the object of his thoughts rushed in.

The former servant paused just inside the door to take in the room. His nightshirt was plastered to his body by sweat, and his chocolate colored hair flew wildly about his head. Large brown eyes, narrowed with determination, searched the room until they landed on the chair before the dressing table.

Muttering something almost unintelligible the former wood boy latched onto the chair as if it were his lifeline and began dragging it toward the door.

Ran sighed and climbed from bed.

"Ken," he said softly.

The younger man didn't respond and continued to drag the chair.

"Ken," Ran said more forcefully.

This time the brunet stopped and looked at him.

"You're dreaming. Wake up," Ran stated.

"But they're coming. We have to..."

"No," Ran said calmly but with command. "No one's coming. You're dreaming."

"But..."

"Ken," the red-headed Lord said with the tiniest bit of warning in his voice.

The younger man stared at him for a few seconds then blinked. A red blush slowly crept across his cheeks. He ducked his head and shook it.

"S-sorry," he said softly. "I was dreaming again, hunh? Sorry."

"It's alright," Ran said gently. "Put the chair back and come to bed."

"Okay," Ken said still hiding his face.

Ran knew he was embarrassed. They never spoke about the dreams, and acted as if nothing unusual had happened, but they weren't getting better or going away on their own. Ran had to wonder if maybe they should discuss them after all. He watched as Ken dragged the chair back into place before claiming the far side of the bed.

"Ken," he began carefully, intentionally facing the foot of the bed although he was aware of two large brown eyes lighting on him as Ken peeked sideways. "How long have you had these nightmares? A month now?"

There was some shuffling of covers before he received an answer.

"Yeah, about that. They started after Kase appeared in my room. Sorry."

Ran felt his brow furrow. Since Kase appeared...how long was that? More than a month.

"Don't apologize," he said. "I'm not angry, I'm worried."

The red-headed Lord glanced to his left. Ken was laying on his back staring at the fireplace.

"Its been a long time, don't you think? Longer than I knew. Perhaps we should talk about them," Ran suggested tentatively.

Ken sighed and rolled so his back was to his friend.

"They're just dreams," he said softly. "They'll go away eventually. I was apologizing for botherin' you."

"You aren't bothering me," Ran persisted. "You should know by now that I'd do anything in my power to help you."

Ken shifted.

"I know," he said. "I just think they'll go away on their own. There really isn't anything to talk about."

"Don't you want them to stop?" Ran asked.

Another sigh, then, "Yes."

"Well, if talking won't help will you at least think about what might?" Ran asked.

The blankets shifted as Ken shrugged.

"Sure," came the tired reply.

"Thank you. Get some sleep," Ran said.

"Okay. 'Night, Ran."

"Good night, Ken."

Ran knew that when he awoke the former servant would be gone and once again the topic would be avoided and ignored.

XXXXXXXXXX

Ken awoke early the next morning to what had become his favorite sight. Ran sound asleep.

The fire-haired Lord slept on his back, Ken had discovered, with his hands resting on his pillow on either side of his head, his fingers gently curled. He looked like he was surrendering and Ken thought he looked cute and...enticing. He'd never tell Ran that, or that it had been several weeks since the sight had first warmed his heart.

He also wouldn't tell the Lord that he found himself waking up either pressed close to Ran's side, or often using his chest as a pillow. The former servant found himself quite fond of hearing the steady rhythm of Ran's heart next to his ear. The firmness of the Lord's chest didn't bother Ken at all, and something about the muskiness of his scent soothed the former wood boy.

Whatever his nightmares were about their desperate drive was ended whenever he moved into the Lord's bed, and that was enough of a fix for Ken's mind. Further analysis seemed unnecessary to him. That and he couldn't really recall them. Not in any great detail. How could they discuss what he couldn't remember?

Besides, he liked sleeping with Ran. He admitted that after a few weeks in his own room he was beginning to feel lonely. After all he and Tris had always slept together, one sneaking into the other's room, and he'd shared a room with eight other servants at the Thirteenth House. But asking Ran if he could sleep with him because he missed him and _liked_ sleeping with him was...too embarrassing. He was a grown man...a grown man whose favorite sight was that of another grown man peacefully lost in sleep.

Ken enjoyed the view for a few more minutes then quietly rose and walked back into his own room to wash and dress for the day.

On Ran's suggestion he'd started taking lessons in reading and writing in the mornings while Ran attended meetings with the King, his cabinet, the princes, representatives from every House, and the palace advisors. Eventually, when his education had gone as far as it could, he'd also attend those meetings, but for now he and Ran suffered through daily separation. Usually the meetings were either finished by lunch or postponed for it, and they could come together again, often with great relief. Occasionally Ran would miss lunch and Ken would have to wait until their afternoon practices to see him again. These enforced separations weren't easy on either of them, but a necessary evil that they hoped would make them stronger. Or at least make him better informed and more able to handle long meetings.

Ken sighed. Since he'd started taking lessons he'd started eating a quick breakfast by himself in the private royal diningroom. It made more sense to him to get an early start and Ran, like the other royals, seemed to like sleeping late. Something Ken couldn't quite bring himself to do. After fourteen years of rising early sleeping late was beyond him. So, he'd rise, wash, dress, eat and head out toward the classroom several floors below on the other side of the palace.

The route he'd adopted led him along one of the many guest floors. Mareo Nobu had been staying there until a week before and they'd often met and Ken would enjoy a second breakfast with his father's former partner. While he'd had the chance Ken had spent as much time as he could with the man gleaning any and all information he could about his parents, and his father's childhood. Hearing such tales had made long buried or forgotten memories become clear once again. It had been very pleasant to spend time with Mareo and Ken found that he missed the man since he'd returned to his home.

Further along the hallway a servant appeared in a doorway and placed a large tray on a table resting just outside the door. After making sure it was secure he disappeared back inside the room. As he approached Ken could see it was the leftovers of someone's breakfast. The servant's master or mistress had decided to eat in and was now probably preparing for the day.

He strolled closer to peer at the tray's contents.

Several crusts from toasted bread, an empty eggshell, orange rind, and an empty glass of juice.

Glancing around quickly Ken helped himself to the crusts and hurried along his way munching happily.

"Ken?"

He looked up at the sound of his name, recognizing the voice instantly. Omi was coming down the hall smiling cheerily at him.

Ken returned the smile even as he tucked the remaining crust into his coat pocket.

"Hey, Omi," he said warmly around the bread in his mouth.

"Still eating?" the young seer asked chuckling as they came face to face in the center of the hall.

"Uh...yeah...heh," he said as he felt his face heat up in a blush.

"Oh. I was hoping to catch you here and invite you to eat with me, but oh well," Omi shrugged.

Ken's eyes widened.

"Really?" he asked smiling.

"Yeah. I know you're used to eating with Mareo, but since he's left I was hoping you'd maybe start eating with me instead," Omi said still smiling. "Heh, since Yohji eats with his family in the mornings I usually end up eating alone."

Ken smiled softly at his friend. He wasn't quite sure what their relationship was, but at times it seemed as if there was more than friendship between the seer and the tall, lanky Prince. And although the Prince continued his attentions to the young man he hadn't made him an open invitation to dine with the royals, or quit his more questionable nightly behaviors. But none of that seemed to really bother Omi.

"Sure," Ken said, smiling broadly. "I've gotten used to eating two breakfasts, and this way I won't steal food off of the trays."

"Steal food?" Omi asked. "What trays?"

Ken smiled sheepishly and pulled the remaining crust of bread from his pocket to brandish before his friend.

Omi studied the bread and then noticed the tray beside the doorway several feet back down the hall. His eyes widened and he stared up at Ken incredulously.

"W-why would you do that?" he asked.

Ken shrugged.

"Habit. Everyone used to do it at the other House," he said. "Anyway, I won't do it if I eat with you every morning."

"You shouldn't have to use me as an excuse. Why don't you just eat more before leaving the apartment?" Omi asked as they fell into step and began walking down the hall.

"I know, I know. Don't start. And don't tell Ran! He hates it when I do that," Ken muttered.

"I can see why. Alright, I won't tell him..._this_ time. But if I catch you again I'm going straight to his room and waking him if I have to," Omi threatened. "That really is just too disgusting, Ken."

Ken sighed and tossed the remaining crust onto another tray as they strolled past.

"Sorry. I won't do it again...if I can help it," he said. "So, do you have time for breakfast this morning?"

"Actually, today I had some sent to my room. Will you join me?" Omi asked smiling once again.

"Lead on, Omi! I'm starving!"

Shaking his head in amusement the seer led his friend down the hallway to his guest suite.

XXXXXXXXXX

Ran sat and poked dejectedly at his food.

"If you weren't going to eat or talk then why did you ask me to breakfast?" Aya asked from across the table.

They were seated at the small table in his personal library where he'd ordered breakfast for the two of them. Ken, as usual, was gone by the time Ran woke up. They wouldn't see each other until lunch or after, and as usual the thought utterly depressed him.

"So, Ken had another nightmare last night."

Ran snapped out of his thoughts and stared at his sister.

"He did, didn't he? I thought so," she said, nodding at his surprised expression.

"How did you know?" Ran asked.

"I can feel him. Even when you aren't sending," Aya answered. "He used to be nothing more than a shadow beside you when you sent your thoughts to me, but since the second time you shared your magic with him I've been able to feel him independently from you. Its been getting steadily stronger these last few weeks. I'm afraid he'll have to be taught to shield himself."

Ran was speechless. He'd never suspected that the connection he shared with Aya could be shared by Ken as well. Not directly.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" he asked still stunned.

"Ran, this is the first time I've had alone with you since before Kase attacked the palace," Aya stated a bit crossly. After a moment she sighed and met his eyes which had darkened in guilt. "I'm sorry, Niisan. I should've said something sooner. Forgive me."

Ran nodded.

"His desperation wakes me," she continued calmly.

"I believe he's dreaming about the night his family was killed. He comes bursting into my room and tries to barricade the door against intruders," Ran sighed. "But he won't talk to me about it."

"Are you sure that's what he dreams?" Aya asked carefully.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, that doesn't fit what I feel from him," she explained.

"What do you feel?" Ran asked leaning forward a bit.

Aya caught the motion and smiled at her plate before answering.

"I feel a desperate need and great anxiety. As though there is something he has to do. And I feel danger," she replied, then looked up into his eyes. "Is he sleeping with you again?"

Ran felt his eyes widen and his cheeks heat up. He looked away.

Aya smiled.

"I thought so," she said.

"How'd you know that?" he demanded, still unable to meet her eyes.

She giggled.

"His desperatation fades quickly. When he's with you he's...calm," she answered.

Ran glanced at her, wondering about the pause in her reply, then sighed. His shoulders felt heavy as he met his sister's eyes again.

"He won't tell me about them. He won't talk about them at all. I had hoped that once his past was known and Kase dealt with that Ken's life would finally settle down," the stoic Lord complained.

"I know, Niisan," Aya said smiling softly at her distraught brother. "It will eventually, I'm sure. But you have to be patient. Achieving revenge, being paired to you, moving here...they were all big changes. It may be that as life calms down for Ken the weight of all he's experienced will come back to haunt him simply because there's nothing to distract him from it. Reading, writing, and magic lessons are hardly earth shattering. And I'm sure he doesn't sleep as heavily as he did when he carried loads of wood all day."

Ran could only blink at his sister before nodding in agreement. What Aya said made perfect sense. But if that was the case then what could he do about it?

"So, how often _does_ he sleep with you?" Aya asked as she raised her tea cup and daintily took a sip.

"Aya," Ran said with more than a note of warning.

"What? I'm simply curious," she said trying to hide a smirk.

Ran sighed and rolled his eyes.

"After all, provided his nightmares don't subside what's KenKen going to do when summer comes and you start sleeping in the buff?" she asked innocently as he choked on his tea.

XXXXXXXXXX

"So what are you researching now?" Yohji asked as he carried the pile of books Omi had handed him over to the seer's favorite table.

"I'm still researching twins," the young man answered, setting down the pile of books he was carrying. He pulled a few scrolls out from under his arm and added them to the pile. "I haven't been able to find out much. Only that they seem to be prevalent in certain bloodlines, and that apart from Ken and Kase there haven't been twins as First Born since before the Great War. So, as you can imagine most of that information is kind of sketchy."

"Why are you so interested?" Yohji asked, leaning on the books he'd just set down.

"Well, I don't believe that Mareo and Makoto, Ken's father, were correct in their assumption that the Seat magic chooses one and kills the other. I can't find any other incident like that to support it. In fact, there are countless stories and legends about twins being born specifically to double the magic so that one House could over power another. I think in the case of the Thirteenth House it was Kase's possession of the elder infant that prompted the Seat to act."

"Makes sense," Yohji said thoughtfully. "If the Seat magic were to always choose one over the other then having twins wouldn't be against the law. As awful as that would be the problem would take care of itself."

"Yes, exactly," Omi nodded, taking his seat. "I'm more interested in why the Seat waited for Ken to be born before it acted against Kase."

"What do you mean?" Yohji asked.

"Kase was alive for several minutes before Ken was actually born," Omi explained. "The Seat waited before possessing the midwife."

"Whoaw. Wait a minute," Yohji said. "What do you mean it waited? How do you know that?"

"I asked Mareo Nobu," Omi said. "I asked him how much time there was between births. He said seven, maybe even as long as ten minutes. More than enough time for the Seat to have acted, but it didn't. It waited."

"It waited," Yohji repeated. "What for?"

"Presumably for Ken to be born," Omi said. "Which means..."

"The Seat wanted twins. It wanted the magic to be doubled," Yohji frowned. "But why?"

"And that's my question," Omi nodded. "One's first thought would be that it wanted the power for itself, but it let Ken go and allowed Lord Jiro to Ascend."

"Interesting," Yohji muttered. "Let me know what you find out."

"Don't I always?" Omi asked. "I'll tell you when you come to bother me later."

Yohji smiled and reached out to ruffle Omi's hair.

"If I don't catch sight of you every few hours I go into withdrawal," he smirked.

"Hey," the seer squawked, shoving the Prince's hand away. "Just go already, will ya?"

"Okay," Yohji chuckled. "Have a good time. I'll be back to get you for lunch."

Omi watched the lanky Prince saunter off between shelves before huffing into his bangs, then he opened the first book.

XXXXXXXXXX

Ran entered the office behind the throne room, the room where most of the kingdom's daily work was done, just in time to hear the tale-end of what Omi was up to in the library. He cringed, not sure he wanted to know anything more about twins. Without a word he made his way to the table and slid silently into his empty seat.

The room was awash with sunlight from the view it held of the plains. It was quite a large office. Its central table could hold more than thirty people along its length, and at one end stood the King's massive desk which was always covered with maps and papers. The King was sitting there shuffling through things. Most of his advisors and the representatives, as well as Keiji and Yohji sat at the table, and a plethora of assistants moved about the room exchanging papers and handing more out to those seated at the table.

"Hmmm, it is an interesting question," King Renjiro muttered in response to what Yohji had just said. "I want to know what the seer finds out."

"Yes, father," Yohji nodded.

"How is young Master Hidaka fairing in magical studies? Lord Fujimiya?" the King called down the table to him.

"Very well, your Majesty. He's improved greatly since the episode with Kase. The professors have begun teaching him the more difficult spells that require a combination of creative and destructive magics, spells that normally require two magic users," Ran stated without a hint of the pride that he felt.

"And his weapons training?" King Renjiro pressed.

"He prefers hand to hand fighting, and as you know has been working with Prince Michio on that. I instruct him on sword play at which he is fair," Ran answered blandly.

"Fair? Speak plainly, my Lord."

"If I attack him he can defend himself, but so far he hasn't been able to break through my defenses. He has the skill, he just needs more practice."

"Very well," the King nodded.

Ran glanced across the table at the two Princes who sat silently watching him. While the King had an assistant fetch a report he wanted the red-headed Lord arched a questioning eyebrow at them. Yohji shrugged and Keiji frowned.

"I've received another letter from the Sisterhood of the Sacred Flame. The fourth in as many months and I feel this matter needs to be looked into," the King stated, ending the silent exchange at the table.

"Who?" an elderly advisor asked from the far end of the table.

"Those fire worshiping nuns in the north," the King answered loudly.

"Actually, father, they worship magic which takes the form of fire," Yohji interjected.

"I am well aware of that," bit out his majesty irritably. "Its that very point which concerns them. Its dying. Its been dying for more than fifty years now, but it seems that lately its taken a turn for the worse and won't last much longer. Several years ago...twelve, I believe...I sent our most learned professors up there to see what could be done, but they could not solve the mystery or bring the flame back to health. What they could determine was that the magic was an old, deep form of magic. A magic with connections to the very core of the world."

"Although the Temple is beyond our boarders, our most ancient and sacred texts tell us we must protect them at all costs. Some sort of pact the clans made when they settled the Seats. A pact which still stands. Which brings me to my point, I want you, Keiji, to travel to the shrine in the north," the King stated. "Yohji, Lord Fujimiya, and Master Hidaka will accompany you as escorts."

Ran, who'd been slouching, shot up straight in his seat. The King smiled.

"Not immediately, Lord Fujimiya," he chuckled. "After the Solstice you are planning a tour, are you not?" the King asked Keiji.

"Indeed, father," the crown Prince nodded. "The one Ran announced in his travels last fall. We intend to tour the boarder Houses. But that's more than twelve weeks away."

"I do not think the need is so dire that it can't wait twelve weeks, its been more than fifty years already, and Master Hidaka is not yet ready. Lord Fujimiya, you will get him ready. Before heading on the tour you will head north and see what can be done, and if possible do it," the King commanded.

"And what exactly do you expect me to be able to do?" Keiji asked.

"I'm not sure, but you are the heir to the First Seat, and apart from me the most powerful magic user in the realm. There may well be something that you are capable of doing. Discover it and do it. The nuns have requested our help and we're sworn to give it. That is what I ask of you," King Renjiro said. "Consider this your first assignment, Lord Fujimiya. It is time Master Hidaka learns what is expected of him."

"Hn," Ran snorted and sat back in his seat again.

"Good. Now there is another matter concerning you that has come to my attention," the King said with a small smile.

Ran frowned. He didn't like the glint in the King's eye.

"A few days ago I received this letter," his Majesty said waving a document one of his assistants had just handed to him. "It contains a request I found most intriguing and one I felt compelled to answer. Tell me, Ran my lad, do you recall Lade Sakura Tomoe?"

The red-headed Lord stiffened in his seat once again.

"Heh-heh-heh, I can see that you do," the King chuckled. "She has been recently widowed it seems, and has written requesting that her withdrawn suit for marriage be reconsidered, and your courtship be resumed."

XXXXXXXXXX

Author's Note: Eh-heh-heh-heh.


	3. Chapter 2: The Suit for Ran

Warning: AU, Fantasy, PG-13, Ran/Ken ().

Disclaimer: Weiss belongs to Takehito Koyasu and Project Weiss.

**First Born: Sacred Flame**

**Chapter Two: The Suit for Ran**

"So, Lady Tomoe's father wished for a union between her and Ran. This was three or four years ago," Yohji said, playing with the quill Omi had been using. "The Lady herself was only fifteen at the time, but in order to explore her father's reasons the King allowed a brief courtship between them."

"And what were his reasons?" Omi asked, leaning forward in interest.

"We never found out. After a few weeks Lady Tomoe expressed a great displeasure with Ran's 'cold and aloof' behavior," Yohji chuckled. "She broke off the courtship, withdrew her suit and departed."

"Heh-heh, cold and aloof, eh?" Omi giggled. "Wait until she meets Ken."

"Yes," Yohji said, frowning in thought. "I suspect he maybe the very reason for her renewed attentions."

"She would be intimately connected with two powerful men if the marriage were to go through," Omi mused.

"One with great magical potential and one with direct access to the ear of the King," Yohji nodded. "The later the very reason we suspected her father wanted the match in the first place."

"But your father is allowing it. Why? To ferret her out?" Omi asked. "Her reasoning seems rather apparent."

"I think my father's ideas run along a more trivial line," Yohji smirked.

Omi pouted and sat back in his seat to fix the Prince with his steady blue gaze.

"Yotan, playing with people isn't nice. Its something the King should be above," the seer stated.

Yohji reached across the table and ruffled Omi's hair.

"Don't worry, Omitchi. Keiji agrees with you," the Prince smiled. "He's going to start working on our father to change his mind."

Omi shoved Yohji's hand away with an exasperated sigh.

"So, how did Ran react?"

Yohji pursed his lips thoughtfully.

XXXXXXXXXX

Ken made his way down the stone hall. The hallways between class rooms, both those used for magic and non-magic training were smaller than the grand hallways in the House above. But the feeling he got from them was one of intimacy rather than claustrophobia. They reminded the former servant of the tunnels and passages under the Thirteenth House. A funny thing to miss but he often found himself longing for a quiet, dark corner to hide in. So far he'd been unable to find any secret passages at the First House, but that wasn't for a lack of searching.

As he approached the door he'd been directed to he tuned his ears to the room beyond. Not a sound reached him and he paused outside the door to listen more closely. Harsh, labored breathing came from within.

He eased the door open.

Inside was absolute destruction. Straw training dummies lay in pieces across the expanse of the room. Sitting on the floor in the middle of the carnage was Ran. He had his back to the door but Ken could see his shorn hair was disheveled and his shirt was sweat soaked and clung to his skin.

The destruction didn't bother Ken but the cast off pile of coats by the door caused him to frown. Ran was always, _always_ careful with his clothing. Looking at the fire-haired Lord Ken could see his fist clenching and unclenching around the hilt of his sword, even though his breathing was beginning to calm. And he'd missed not only lunch, but their magic lesson. Something he'd never done before.

Ken had figured that something had simply come up, although he'd been a little curious why Ran hadn't sent him a note, but now he knew something was wrong.

Shaking off his worry he took a deep breath.

"Wow, just look at this place," he said, stepping into the room and quietly closing the door.

At the sound of his voice Ran's spine stiffened. Another bad sign. The Lord hadn't heard him enter. Cautiously Ken crossed the room, stepping over the remains of the straw dummies until he came to crouch before his friend.

Ran wearily looked up at him, not quite meeting his eyes. The normally pale Lord was flushed and still taking long, deep breaths. Physically he'd pushed himself as far as he could go.

"Have you been here all afternoon?" Ken asked softly.

"Hn," Ran nodded tiredly.

"You missed our magic lesson," Ken stated and frowned when he saw Ran wince.

"Sorry. I became...preoccupied with something," the stoic Lord answered.

"No problem," Ken said lightly and tried a small smile. "I was finally able to pull the static from the air and create an actual bolt. I split a log with it," he said proudly.

Ran smiled in return and wheezed out a chuckle.

"Good for you," he muttered, looking down into his lap. "I'm sorry I missed it."

Ken remained silent for a moment, studying his winded and exhausted friend and the room around them.

"So, you mad about somethin'?" he asked suddenly.

"That obvious?" Ran asked, not raising his head.

"A little," Ken nodded.

"Yes, I guess you could say I'm a little angry," Ran said sighing. He chose his words carefully. "Several...items...came up at today's meeting that...put me on edge. I thought I could work out some of my...aggression before our lesson, but...well, I guess I went a little overboard."

"Do ya feel less angry?" Ken asked.

"More resigned," Ran answered.

"Hmmm," the former servant nodded. "Well, do I get to know what's got you this wound up?"

Ran sighed.

"The King has given us our first official assignment," he said.

"Really?" Ken asked, a tiny spark of excitement behind his eyes.

"In just over three months we are to travel north in escort to Keiji as he assists the Sisterhood of the Sacred Flame. Apparently their fire's about to go out," Ran said, listlessly waving his left hand.

"That doesn't sound very interestin'," Ken pouted in slight disappointment. "What else?"

Ran sighed again.

"Well, there's this Lady," he said carefully. "Lady Sakura Tomoe. We were involved in a courtship some years ago."

Ken felt as if a solid metal bar had just been rammed down his spine. He shook with the impact.

"She's returning to the First House," Ran continued. "The King wants us to renew our courtship and I'm afraid this time he really wants me to marry her."

_**FOOOOM**_

The blast of power Ken released knocked Ran over onto his back and sent the remains of the training dummies flying against the walls, where they smoked and curled until nothing was left but ashes.

Ran slowly sat back up, looked at Ken and raised an eyebrow.

"Sorry," the former wood boy growled, his eyes blazing with a cold fury. Not Ran. He couldn't lose Ran. Not to anyone.

"Well, at least no one has to clean up now," the fire-haired Lord commented tiredly, surveying the room.

"No, I meant sorry I burned up your coats," Ken stated, nodding toward the still smoking pile near the door.

"Oh."

XXXXXXXXXX

When Aya finally finished welcoming the new representative from the Eleventh House and her family, seeing that they were comfortably installed in their rooms, could find the nearest diningroom for supper and breakfast, and that their servants were installed in the staff rooms, she slipped gratefully into the royal apartment and made her way toward the Queen's parlor. She would have to give the new ambassador the grand tour tomorrow, but for the rest of the afternoon and evening it was important that she, her family, and their servants have an opportunity to start settling in and hopefully begin to feel comfortable.

As Aya entered the parlor on the far side of the drawing room she was struck by how similar it was to the King's study, while at the same time completely different. There was a large desk at one end, but it was carved in a delicate and decorative manner making it no less functional but far from intimidating. And there were just as many bookshelves lining the walls, but the books were interspersed with tiny figurines and glass vases in soothing, light colors. There were flowers too, on tables set between the chairs in the room which were laid out in an inviting and comfortable pattern.

Aya sighed a contented sigh as the muted tones of light mint green and white washed the day's stresses away. It was a very pleasant room and one which saw as much action as the study down the hall, but handled it in a somewhat more subtle manner.

Princess Chiyo, the second born in the royal family, was already there, seated in her favorite chair by the window. Her latest piece of embroidery in her hands. She looked up and smiled in welcome. Aya gladly returned it. Chiyo was like a sister to her. Her dearest friend and confidant.

Sighing again Aya moved toward the little green and white striped chair beside the Princess, where her own needle point was already resting.

"Tough day?" Chiyo asked still smiling. She gracefully brushed an errant strand of long, wavy brown hair back behind her shoulder.

"No, just long," Aya replied gratefully taking her seat. She picked up her embroidery and studied it.

"How did your breakfast with Ran go?" Chiyo asked. "I forgot to ask you at lunch."

"Was I even at lunch? I honestly can't remember," Aya giggled. "Well, as usual the main topic of conversation was Ken, but at least I got to see Ran for a little while."

"You sound a little jealous," Chiyo commented, glancing at her friend. "Are you?"

"No, not really," Aya answered softly. She set her stitching aside and met the Princess's green eyes with her own deep violet-blue. "I love Ken. He's sweet and cute and..."

"Bombastic?" Chiyo asked with a smirk.

"Yes, he is a little hot headed, but he balances Ran," Aya said, smiling. "No, I'm glad they're paired. But sometimes I do feel...a little left out. That's all."

"Mmm," Chiyo nodded, empathizing. "It is hard when someone you're close to begins to grow and change in ways you're not prepared for."

"You're right, as usual," Aya replied. "The adjustment is a bit harder than I thought, but I shall adjust."

"You always have the rest of us to lean on," Chiyo smiled.

"Thank you. The support of my royal sisters and brothers is a comfort I have come to rely on," the dark haired young woman said, returning the smile.

"Besides, the gift you share with Ran means you'll never truly be apart from him," the Princess continued, focusing on her embroidery again. "And you've had to share him before," she added with a smirk.

Aya giggled.

"Oh yes, with Yohji," she said.

"Yes, weren't they a cute couple?" Chiyo said, winking and sticking out her tongue.

"Very," Aya giggled. "But Ken is a somewhat more permanent change than a pretend romance with Yohji."

"But there was also...what was her name?"

Aya, who'd picked up her embroidery again paused and thought.

"Oh, you mean Lady Tomoe," she said with another giggle.

"Yes," Chiyo said joining her.

"That whole experience taught me that I really have nothing to worry about," Aya continued. "Ran was about as successful at courting as he would be at stitching this pillow cover."

"I dare say he'd be better at stitching," Chiyo laughed. "She was sweet, but woefully unsuited to Ran. Far too perky and doe-eyed for him."

Aya laughed and nodded.

"You know, I have to admit that I've often thought if we'd met under different circumstances we might've been friends," she said.

Chiyo smiled.

"Perhaps Ran has already found his someone special," the Princess said archly.

"Well, if he has I can find no sure sign of it," Aya said. "Anytime I think I've noticed something it turns out to be just a consequence of their pairing."

"Or so they claim?" Chiyo asked suggestively.

Before Aya could respond the door was flung open and the Queen rushed in.

"Well, here you two are," she cried, dashing over to them and sitting heavily in a chair.

"Ma-ma, what is it?" Chiyo asked in concern.

"Oh, your father's at it again, my dear," Queen Kimiko said, shaking her head. "Aya, my girl, have you finished installing the new representative?"

"Initially, but I was saving the grand tour for tomorrow when they're more settled," the young woman answered.

"Well, I'll have to hand that off to someone else. My dear, Lady Sakura Tomoe will be arriving in two days' time," the Queen said.

"Speak of the devil," Chiyo muttered as she and Aya exchanged stunned glances.

"The King has agreed that she may renew her suit to Ran," her majesty said.

Shocked, Aya jammed her needle straight into her finger.

XXXXXXXXXX

That evening after dinner Prince Keiji sat before his father in the King's study. The two silently observed each other across the King's massive desk. King Renjiro's eyes had a particular twinkle but the Prince's were dark and his expression sour.

"Well, father, I hope you're satisfied," Keiji said. "Ran's gone silent, you've managed to upset Aya, and judging from his expression at dinner Ken may actually want to kill you."

"Aya's upset?" King Renjiro asked surprised. "Whatever for?"

"One can only presume its because you've chosen to torment her brother with this ridiculous courtship," the crown Prince stated.

The King snorted.

"Its hardly torture, Keiji."

"Father, this is a bad idea and everyone seems to know that but you," the young man said, rising so he could pace. "Despite their strength and skill Ran and Ken are still newly paired. They're still getting to know one another and becoming accustomed to their situation. Ken is still learning about his potential. Anything that throws off the balance they've achieved is dangerous."

"They're not made of glass, Keiji," the King stated firmly. "At anytime there could be something that would require their immediate attention. They must learn to maintain whatever balance they need despite what's happening around or to them."

"Is this yet another test then?" the Prince asked.

"Heh-heh-heh, perhaps it is," the King chuckled. "What do you suppose would happen if I told Lady Tomoe that the time is not right for her suit?"

Keiji came slowly back to his seat and sat down.

"She would withdraw it for a time, but she'd be back," the King said, answering his own question. "Suppose I told her no, she is not right for Ran. She might be dealt with but how many more suits would follow from how many others?"

Keiji sat and considered.

"The best way to deal with this situation is to let it handle itself," the King stated. "I am quite certain the suit will be voluntarily withdrawn in a very short time, and in such a manner that will discourage others. With Ken around I can almost guarantee it. To my mind this should be most entertaining."

"But can you assure the Lady's safety?" the crown Prince asked.

"I'll leave that to you," Renjiro smiled and Keiji rolled his eyes. "Now, tell me the real reason you're so against this."

The crown Prince eyed his father for a moment as though he were debating whether or not to say anything. Finally he sat back in his chair with a tiny sigh.

"Aya suspects there maybe a deeper connection forming between Ran and Ken," he answered softly.

The King sat up straighter.

"Is there any evidence of this?" he asked, carefully keeping his expression neutral.

"Not so far," Keiji replied. "She says its just a feeling she has, but we both know that when it comes to her brother Aya has far more insight than any of the rest of us."

"Indeed," the King nodded. "Well, then recent events may help clarify things a little and our entertainment may be assured."

"Father," Keiji sighed in exasperation.

"This may prove very fortuitous if it bears fruit," King Renjiro said, smiling. "No one may apply for a hand that has already been taken. Encourage Aya to keep her eyes and ears open."

"I think you maybe assured of it," the crown Prince replied.

XXXXXXXXXX

Ran slowly undressed for the night. He felt numb and sluggish, mainly from the overly long and far too strenuous practice session he'd put himself through. He felt foolish for doing it, but was at a loss of how else to rid himself of the angry anxiety he'd felt earlier.

The red-headed Lord couldn't fathom the actions of his King and sovereign. Except for the sickening idea that his Majesty somehow hoped this whole farce would prove entertaining in some way. Ran couldn't understand why he was being put through it. Again.

His previous courtship with Lady Sakura Tomoe had gone very badly three years before, and he was not anxious to repeat the experience. Initially he hadn't been entirely opposed to the idea despite the fact that the King had promised there would be no arranged marriages for either him or Aya. He'd even liked the Lady when they'd first met. She'd seemed sweet, and had even resembled Aya just the slightest bit. But it soon became apparent that she was far too young and naive to be entering into a marriage. Her head had been filled with fairy tale ideas of romance and intrigue. His civil and courteous behavior, and his quiet manners were not enough to please her. In the end she'd accused him of being cold and indifferent.

Well, perhaps he had been. After several weeks he'd found he had no real affection for the Lady, and was relieved to see the back of her. Why would she want to renew her suit? Why now?

Absently he noticed he'd changed out of his clothes and into his nightshirt. Glancing at his clothes rack he decided he didn't have the energy to set out anything new and would do so in the morning. With that he pulled back the covers and climbed into bed, releasing a tired sigh.

As his eyes closed the door between his room and Ken's opened and the former servant strode through in his nightshirt, startling Ran fully awake again. He watched as the younger man made his way around the foot of the bed and up the far side. Once there he threw back the covers and climbed in. Ran simply laid where he was and watched.

"I healed Aya's finger for her," Ken said as he settled himself. "She was going to let it go."

"Aya hurt her finger?" Ran asked. He hadn't even noticed. Thinking back the last few hours were nothing but a foggy blur.

Ken was staring at him.

"Yeah, she jabbed it with a needle," he said. "Pretty good too. You must be tired if you didn't notice."

"Hn," Ran nodded. "Thanks for healing it."

"No problem," the former servant said. "So, what's up with this courtship? No one would talk about it tonight."

"Mmmm...'fraid to," Ran muttered. Sighing again he pushed himself up in bed, realizing that despite his fatigue Ken wouldn't be put off. "The last time it was her father that was pushing for the marriage. We guessed that he was anxious for a connection between his lower house and the royal family. Its not uncommon actually. A lower house comes into some wealth or prestige, the next obvious step up the ladder would be a connection with a Great House, and what could be better than one with the First House itself? But the King's policy is that he won't use his children that way. His marriage to the Queen was a love match, as was his parents' marriage. But Aya and I aren't really his children and people in general see us as an opportunity. Perhaps even you now."

"Cuz of my connection to you?" Ken asked.

Ran nodded.

"After she withdrew her suit to me she married someone from the Fourth House. A cousin or something, and her father died shortly afterward," the red-head continued.

"She's already married!" Ken asked.

"Widowed," Ran said, shaking his head. "Last year."

"So, now she's going to come after you again?"

Ran glanced at his friend and pondered his choice of words.

"I suppose so," he said.

"Huh, didn't take her long to get over her loss," Ken muttered angrily.

"The marriage was arranged and she is still very young," Ran commented. "Its not surprising she would seek another match."

He stopped speaking and thought a moment.

"Yeah, but why you!" Ken asked heatedly.

Ran blinked at him.

"You," he answered before he could fully form the thought, but as he said it he realized it was obvious. "Your power and my connections."

Ken frowned darkly.

"So, what are we 'gonna do about it?" he asked.

Ran fixed him with a stern look.

"We are going to be polite and nice to her," Ran stated. "Understand?"

Ken pouted angrily.

"Understand, Ken?" Ran pushed.

"Yes," the former servant said.

Ran watched him for a moment before relaxing again. He breathed out heavily and rubbed his eyes.

"So...," Ken began tentatively, "were you as angry last time you had to court her?"

Ran hesitated only slightly before answering.

"No," he said quietly, watching the fire.

"Why not?" Ken asked so softly the crackling of the flames almost covered the sound of his voice.

_Because I know what I want now_, Ran thought, but he couldn't say it and he couldn't meet Ken's eyes.

"I just wasn't," he said, closing his heavy eyelids. Then he yawned widely and wriggled back against the pillows. He was so tired.

"You'd better go to sleep," he heard Ken say and he nodded in response.

"Good night...Ken," he murmured.

"Good night," came the answer from close beside him and for a moment he imagined he could feel a warm and welcome pressure by his side, but then he was asleep.

XXXXXXXXXX

The library at night was a rather spooky place with the candle on the table and the lantern hanging over the wide open sitting area the only lights. The one created wildly dancing shadows while the other kept them at bay. The two sources of illumination seemed to almost be warring with one another rather than working together to fight the dark. And the silence of the space loomed large around the solitary presence, making the area seem cavernous. At night the library wasn't the friendly, inviting place he found it during the day-light hours.

Omi shivered and closed the book he'd been studying. He didn't make it a habit of returning to the library after dinner, but occasionally when he'd found something interesting the librarians would leave him the keys and inform the night patrol that he was there. The guard had already come through twice, so the young seer knew that it was getting late.

Quickly and quietly he collected the books he'd been studying and reshelved them. Then he took a moment to note them on a list of resources he was keeping before blowing out his candle and heading for the door. The night guard would put out the lantern when he found the doors locked on his next round.

As he stepped past the tall shelves and into the ring of lantern light Omi shivered again. The room had become chilly as the fires had gone out. In the library and offices they were extinguished at night. It was far too dangerous to leave an unattended flame.

As he walked across the open floor of the sitting area he glanced up and studied the hanging lantern. It was iron and beautiful in its intricate pattern. A pattern that suddenly grew dim as his vision clouded.

A vision. He was having a vision.

Omi forced himself to remain calm and keep his breathing deep and even. He hadn't had one since the one he'd been sent over a month ago. The memory of which still shook him to his core, but he forced it out of his mind as his outter eyesight dimmed and his inner eyesight sharpened. He focused on the images before him.

Woods. Tall and dark against a night sky. A cool breeze that smelled of summer. Someone was laughing but the sound wasn't pleasant and there was a flash of movement in the trees. A child crying in terror and outrage. Then a circular room constructed of carved stones. Its domed ceiling held up by large stone pillars. In the center a circular dias upon which burned an orange flame.

The Flame burned in his mind. He could almost feel the heat as it became the focus of his vision. Suddenly he became aware of a figure on the far side of the dias partially hidden by the Flame. Omi gasped as his vision became more clear and he realized it was Ken.

His friend was standing close to the dias, his eyes closed and his hands raised and resting against his chest. His normally tanned skin glowed gold in the fire's light and Omi realized he appeared to be shirtless and standing close enough to the flame for its heat to tousle his hair.

He watched Ken closely but his friend never moved and then just as suddenly Ran was there. Wrapping his bare arms protectively around the former servant's shoulders the older man leaned close against his back and pressed his left cheek to Ken's right.

Omi could feel his own face heat up as the scene before him seemed to become intimate. Ran's pale skin reflected the flames orange color, his hair was made even more red. But Ken never moved or reacted to Ran's touch and the Lord also closed his eyes. The two men simply stood, pressed together, as the flame erupted and consumed them.

Crying out Omi suddenly found himself reaching out toward the empty seat in front of him. He was alone in the library and his vision was gone. Taking a deep, shuddering breath he staggered into the nearest chair. For a moment he just breathed, then pulled his small notebook from his coat and quickly began writing with the small pencil he kept within it.

XXXXXXXXXX

Author's Note: Uh-oh!

Thanks to Angel, Himawari, and Elfgoddess who reviewed anonymously. I'm not allowed to answer your reviews here anymore, so if you'd like a reply please include your email address!

And can anyone tell me how to update my account? I have two "tickets" in about it at the Help window, but I've received no answers and I'm now several weeks overdue and am living in constant fear. I haven't received an email about renewing like I did last year. Can anyone help?

Also, I just have to tell you guys this, I was checking a bunch of new books to see what labels they needed (mystery, western, sci-fi, etc.) when I picked up a new fantasy novel. "The Thirteenth House"! I almost dropped the book! I couldn't believe it! It's a sequel to another book and doesn't seem to have anything to do with my story, but it does have twelve great houses in it, and I saw something about 'firstborn' on the dust jacket. Can you believe it! It always amazes me when I see it, but this sort of thing happens all the time in the arts. Two human minds getting similar ideas at about the same time. Cool, hunh?

Oh! And I just bought "Loveless"! Its awesome!

Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 3: Preparations and Distraction

Warning: AU, Fantasy, PG-13, Ran/Ken. :D

Disclaimer: Weiss belongs to Takehito Koyasu and Project Weiss.

**First Born: Sacred Flame**

**Chapter Three: Preparations and Distractions**

The next morning Ken once again made his way down to the guest floor, this time without eating breakfast first. He'd slept later than usual and woken Ran when he'd gotten up. They'd had a chance to talk again with the red-headed Lord more awake than he'd been the night before. He'd impressed upon Ken the importance of obeying the King's commands regardless of what he thought of them, and had made Ken promise that he would try and be polite to Lady Tomoe.

Frowning at the memory Ken walked steadily down the hall trying to ignore his growling stomach and the trays of left-overs outside some of the doors. Just as he was about to give into the urge to steal food Omi exited his room. The young seer looked as though he hadn't slept well and when he saw Ken his face flooded with relief.

"Good morning," Omi said trying to smile brightly.

"Mornin'," Ken replied nodding. "You okay?"

"Yes."

Ken stopped walking as he came along side the seer and looked him over. Omi blinked at him.

"You look tired," the former servant commented.

"Oh, well, I was up late," Omi said as they began walking together. "I was in the library doing research."

"Hunh," Ken said noncommitally.

"You haven't eaten have you?" Omi asked.

"Nope. I was waitin' for you," Ken smiled.

"The dining room's just over there," Omi said indicating an alcove with several sets of double doors.

"Do they have dining rooms on every floor?" Ken wondered aloud.

"Practically," Omi answered. "Every two floors of suites has one large dining room and at least one public drawing room."

Ken just shook his head and made for the alcove with the seer close beside him.

As they entered the first thing that struck him was the lay out of the room. It more closely resembled the private dining room in the Thirteenth House where he'd had tea with his aunt. It had one longish table on one side and many smaller tables on the other. There were the customary sideboards and servants but the arrangement seemed to suggest self-service.

Omi touched his arm to get his attention and motioned him over to the nearest sideboard.

"What are the gentlemen's preferences?" the servant asked.

"Ken?" Omi prompted.

"Um...eggs, fruit, and soup?" Ken said.

"And I'll have oatmeal and tea," Omi smiled.

"Very good," the servant nodded. "Please be seated."

Omi led Ken to an empty table where moments later they were served.

"This is different," Ken commented.

"I think it actually works better this way," Omi said. "The food arrives hot."

After tasting his eggs Ken had to agree.

As they ate his eyes scanned the room. There were quite a few people seated at tables. Most were eating in small groups of two or three, but there were some that sat alone with either a book or some papers to occupy them. One of them happened to glance up and catch sight of Omi, and frowned.

Ken blinked in surprise and studied the man. He appeared to be in his middle years, with a broad face and body which spoke of possible height if he were to stand. His hair was dark except for his wildly fanned out sideburns which were white. The dark brocade of his coat and the black robe over it indicated the man was a diplomat, possibly an ambassador, but Ken wasn't familiar enough with any of them to have an idea of who he might be or where he came from.

"Hey, Omi," Ken said still watching the frowning diplomat. "See that guy over there?"

The young seer looked up from his oatmeal and glanced around, following Ken's line of sight. When his eyes met those of the diplomat he gave a start and quickly ducked his head to stare into his breakfast again. The other man's frown became a scowl. He gathered up his papers and marched from the room.

"Do you know him?" Ken asked staring after the man.

"We've met," Omi muttered.

Ken looked at him questioningly.

"Who is he?" Ken asked, watching Omi put his spoon down and push his bowl away.

"His name is Reiji Takatori. He's an ambassador here," Omi answered. "From the nation that shares our southern boarder."

"Oh," Ken said when after a few minutes the seer didn't say anything else. The former wood boy made a mental note to ask Ran about him later.

They sat silently for a few minutes more. Ken eating and Omi pouting.

"So, how does Ran feel about this courtship? Is he okay with it?" Omi asked suddenly.

Ken's fork hit the plate so hard it bounced out of his grasp and popped up over their heads falling to the floor behind them. Scowling fiercely Ken pushed the rest of his breakfast away and glared sideways at Omi.

The seer gulped.

"Never mind," he said with a tentative smile.

XXXXXXXXXX

Before the morning meeting with their father Yohji pulled Keiji aside and thrust a small folded piece of paper into his hand.

"Omi's had a vision," the tall, lanky Prince informed his older brother.

Keiji looked suitably intrigued and began unfolding the paper.

"This is the first one since his collapse last month?" the crown Prince asked and Yohji nodded. "I hope it didn't cause him any undue strain."

Yohji smirked.

"I don't believe so," he answered. "He had it last night and had this description sent to my room. Quite interrupted me."

Keiji, who'd started reading the note, paused and rolled his eyes then continued reading. Not half way through his eyebrows shot up to his hair line.

Yohji smiled.

"Yeah, that was my reaction," he chuckled.

When Keiji was done he refolded the note and handed it back to his brother.

"Do you think this relates to our trip up north?" the crown Prince asked.

"I don't know what else it could be," Yohji said, suddenly serious. "The description of the room and the flame match with those of the professors father sent up there before. I checked."

"Hmmm," Keiji nodded.

"As to the rest it may not be what we think," Yohji continued. "But given what Aya's been saying lately..."

"Yes, I agree," Keiji said. After a moment of thought he continued, "Keep this quiet for now. I realize that Omi must log all visions with the Master Seer but ask them both not to speak of it. I want to see what may develop without our interference."

"Already done," Yohji smirked.

Keiji smiled then nodded to himself.

"And have Omi quietly gather information on the Sisterhood of the Sacred Flame. I would like his input on that as well," Keiji said. "I don't want to get up there and discover that it's hungry for Ran and Ken. I may need to feed the flame, but not with our family and friends."

Yohji bowed and the two moved apart and took their seats for the morning meeting.

XXXXXXXXXX

Omi sat listlessly in the library and stared unseeing at the book open on the table before him. He wasn't having a vision, but he was having a mope. He'd hoped that Ambassador Takatori wouldn't mind his being at the First House. He hadn't expected to be welcomed with open arms, but he'd been optimistic about a reconciliation of some kind. Obviously he'd been mistaken.

He was just glad Ken had given up asking questions. Of course his friend had his own problems to think on now.

Perhaps, Omi thought, he'd be able to avoid seeing the Ambassador again or running into him. So far they hadn't been moving in the same social circles. Although, upon further reflection Omi gathered that was probably another thorn in the Ambassador's side, considering he'd been welcomed into the royal circle itself.

Sighing heavily the young seer scanned the page before him blankly then turned it.

"A-hem."

Omi jumped a mile and spun to face the messenger standing directly behind him.

"I am sorry, Sir," the servant bowed. "I was asked to get this to you."

Omi blinked at the folded piece of paper in the young man's hand then reached out and tentatively took it. _Here we go_, he thought, imagining the demands the Ambassador would make.

The messenger bowed and departed and Omi opened the note, and laughed with relief. It was from Yohji. The Prince wanted him to look into something. Brow furrowing in thought the young man allowed the Prince's request to completely distract him from his worries.

XXXXXXXXXX

That afternoon found Ran and Ken at their magic lesson. Lunch had been full of underlying tensions between Ken and the King, so Ran had reversed the order of their lessons so they had weapons practice first. And he used it as a means for Ken to vent some of his frustrations much as Ran himself had done the previous day. It worked amazingly well. Too well to Ran's mind as it became apparent that the coming courtship was so distracting that Ken's skill level dropped to the point where Ran had no trouble defending himself while easily putting the former servant through the ringer.

Afterwards at their magic lesson Ken was lethargic and having trouble concentrating. Although Ran really had to wonder how much of that was fatigue and how much was the aforementioned distraction rearing its ugly head again. It didn't really matter when after an hour their professor sighed in annoyance.

"Master Hidaka, please pay attention," Professor Stemp repeated.

"Sorry. I'm tired," Ken mumbled, propping his head up with an arm on the table top.

"So am I," the elder man stated.

"Professor Stemp, perhaps we should leave this lesson here," Ran suggested. He glanced sideways at Ken who was leaning heavily on his arm. "We did just come from a rather strenuous weapons practice."

"Strenuous for some," Ken muttered.

Ran ignored him.

"Yes, my Lord, you maybe right," the professor agreed. "After your success yesterday I was hoping for more of the same today, but I can see that's not going to be the case."

"I'd be able ta do it if Ran hadn't made me run all over the place," the former wood boy pouted.

The professor looked toward the ceiling as if he were calling on the gods for patience and rose from the table.

"Very well. We'll leave off until tomorrow, but I expect great things from you, and no excuses," he said sternly. "Gentlemen, good day to you."

"Good day, Professor Stemp. Thank you," Ran replied.

"See ya," Ken waved, still leaning on the table. "How come you're not tired like yesterday? Isn't attacking a moving target harder than slaughtering dummies?" he asked Ran once their teacher had left.

Ran snorted.

"Your attacks were sloppy and quite easy to repel with minimal effort," Ran said with disdain. "That display was absolutely dreadful and I can't believe how badly you performed. I'm glad no one was watching. They'd never let you out of the Palace."

"Hey!" Ken cried with indignation, sitting up and glaring at his partner.

"Heh. So you do have some energy left after all," Ran said with a smirk.

Ken pouted and resumed leaning.

"You can't allow anything to distract you to the point that you can't fight," Ran said softly.

"You know I don't like using a sword," Ken stated turning to face the wall.

"And yet you must learn it," Ran responded. "Sooner rather than later."

"Are you nervous about the assignment?" Ken asked suddenly, turning back to the red-headed Lord.

"Not really," Ran answered. "Not about your skill as a warrior at any rate, despite today's practice. I'm more concerned with the King's expectations of Keiji. He seems to think he can do something to revive the flame, but he can't give him any idea what. I'm not sure he even knows. I'm afraid he's grasping at straws. We may be heading north as nothing more than witnesses to the end of an age old promise."

"If that's the case why not send us there now? We're not doing anything important here," Ken said.

"Except waiting for Lady Tomoe to arrive," Ran muttered.

"Like I said, nuthin important."

Ran glanced at Ken but the former servant's face was studiously blank, and the fire-haired Lord had to smirk. Perhaps Ken was learning more than sword play from him.

"Anyway, I'm sure he'll figure it out once we get there," Ken said stretching and tucking his hands behind his head. "At least it'll give us the chance to get out of here."

"You don't like it here?" Ran asked, surprised and a little worried.

"I don't like bein' under his Majesty's thumb," the former servant stated with a hint of challenge. "At the Thirteenth House I could go where I wanted and do what I wanted provided I kept all the wood bins full. Here I have to be a certain place at a certain time and do a certain thing, and he's sitting there watching and judging everything I do. He says jump and we're all expected to jump."

Ran sighed. It was a defeated sound.

"I'm sorry you feel that way," he said looking at the table top. "I'm not any happier with current events than you are, but there is no defying the King."

"So you keep sayin'."

The two sat side by side for a moment, both staring at the wooden surface before them.

"Okay, so tell me what she's like," Ken said at last, turning to face Ran once more.

"Who?" Ran asked, glancing at him.

"Lady Tomoe, who else?"

"Oh. Well, the last time she was here she was very...perky," Ran said with a hint of distaste.

"Perky?" Ken asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Perky," Ran repeated.

"So what does she look like?" Ken asked without any real interest.

Ran thought a moment.

"She looks a bit like Aya," he finally answered.

"Like Aya? What do mean? They have the same hair color?"

"No, Lady Tomoe had brown hair as I recall. I mean her face," Ran answered. "They sort of look alike. A bit."

Ken eyed him.

"Your future wife looks like your sister?"

"_Possible_ future wife...and yes. A bit."

"That's weird," Ken said.

XXXXXXXXXX

"I can't imagine what she's thinking," Aya cried, slapping her pile of papers onto the Queen's desk.

She, Chiyo, and the Queen were gathered in the elegant study to make preparations for the Lady's imminent arrival, and had been discussing that very topic when Aya had suddenly begun pacing in agitation.

"Why! Why return here asking for Ran!" she continued.

"Where shall we install her?" the Queen asked her daughter.

"And Ran! Why is he going along with this! Must he always be the dutiful son!" Aya exclaimed.

"The White suite on the ambassador's floor is empty, Ma-ma," Chiyo replied, exchanging one sheet of notes for another.

"Excellent choice," the Queen nodded.

"And why now of all times? Don't I have enough to deal with!" Aya cried, still stationed beside the desk, still clutching the much abused pile of papers.

The Queen and Chiyo glanced at her as Aya seemed to deflate.

"I mean, doesn't Ran?" she pouted and released her crumpled papers. "I'm sorry," she said very softly.

"My dear, please sit down," the Queen said with a kind smile. She indicated the chair beside Chiyo and Aya silently sat down in it.

The young woman looked as though she was holding in tears and the Queen looked worriedly to her eldest daughter.

"Didn't Keiji tell you what father said, Aya?" Chiyo asked, carefully studying her friend's face.

"Yes. I'm just...a little tired. That's all," she answered staring resolutely into her lap. The effort it was taking to block out Ken coupled with the new stress of Ran's courtship were proving almost too much for her. "I guess I'm not any further along in my adjustment than I was yesterday."

"How could you be?" the Queen cried. "This business has thrown us all. There has been far too much of an uproar for anyone to adjust to anything."

The sullen young woman looked up and nodded.

"Aya, a lot has happened in recent weeks. Why just yesterday alone has made my head spin," her Majesty said gently. "But I'm sure everything will work out for the best. The King loves both you and Ran as he loves his own. He would never cause either of you harm."

Aya nodded again.

"Why, in a few weeks we'll be celebrating the Solstice and all this will be nothing but a memory," the Queen smiled. "And then, of course, comes Ran's birthday. Why it was only the other evening the King spoke to me about it. He's very excited."

Chiyo reached out and rested her hand on her friend's arm.

"Aya?" she asked softly.

"Yes," the younger woman said squaring her shoulders and sitting up straight in her chair. "You're right. Everything will work out as it is meant to, and in a few weeks we'll be celebrating. Thank you. I'll be fine now."

Chiyo withdrew her hand. They faced the Queen who smiled at them and returned to their plans.

Aya sighed quietly and retrieving her crumpled papers began to study them. She was still upset and worried, but she vowed to tuck her anxiety away. She would be strong and not give in to her selfish wants again. She would welcome Lady Sakura Tomoe with open arms as was right and proper. And she would be happy as yet another person came between her and her brother.

XXXXXXXXXX

Omi stared at the one rather thin volume the librarian was holding out to him.

"Is this all?" he asked incredulously.

"This is the only text solely devoted to the Sacred Flame, yes. There are many brief and oblique references to it in most religious works, but as they contain no details I thought you'd prefer this," the thin man answered.

"Yes, I'm familiar with those," Omi said, sighing. "Alright. I guess I'll read this then. Thank you."

The librarian bowed and began to move away. After a few steps though he glanced back at the youth. A moment of indecision later and he was once again standing before Omi's table.

"Is there something else?" the seer asked.

"About this and your other research," the librarian said. "There are...there's another room. You'd need special permission from the King, but there's a room that may have something more for you."

"Another library?" Omi asked, eyes wide.

"A special collection."

"Thank you. I'll ask the King about it," the young seer nodded.

The librarian bowed once again and departed. Omi watched him go before opening the one volume on the Sacred Flame and turning to the first page.

XXXXXXXXXX

Author's Note: Hee-hee-hee! Secret library! Full of secrets! ;D


	5. Chapter 4: Wool Gathering

Warning: Fantasy, PG-13, Ran/Ken. ;P

Disclaimer: Weiss belongs to Takahito Koyasu and Project Weiss.

**First Born: Sacred Flame**

**Chapter Four: Wool Gathering**

Two days later Ran, Ken, Aya and Keiji found themselves dressed in heavy woolen coats standing just inside the entrance to the stables. Behind them a throng of servants stood ready with large umbrellas.

It had been raining steadily for two days which had cleared off the remainder of the snow, but it had created a heavy mist which hung low over the yards and clung to everything, making their clothes feel damp and chilled.

The weather matched the somber mood of the welcome party, and did nothing to lessen the tension building in the air. Ran and Ken looked grim. The later angrily kicking at the loose gravel of the courtyard. Keiji and Aya weren't much better. Both stood wearily by and watched as Ran leaned into his companion's side and spoke tersely in his ear.

"Remember your promise," Ran said sternly but softly.

"I will," Ken growled.

"Say it," Ran commanded.

"I promise to be nice and not to resort to violence of any kind," Ken spat, glaring hard at the ground.

"Very well," Ran nodded, turning his eyes skyward once more.

Ken muttered something under his breath but the red-headed Lord ignored it. Aya and Keiji exchanged worried glances.

A minute later the quiet of the morning was disturbed by the ringing of the tower bell, signaling the arrival of Lady Sakura Tomoe's carriage. The tension doubled and the shifting of garments could be heard as several of the servants tightened their buckles and straightened their coats.

"There she is," the watchman called from his position on the ramparts above them.

Curving gracefully in from the ocean was a shiny black coach which appeared almost new and was followed closely by a second, slightly smaller model. Both were pulled by fine teams of horses. Those pulling the coach matched its uninterrupted blackness, but the two behind were a pleasant dappled gray. Both vehicles came in low and landed smoothly on the gravel yard, coming to a halt about twenty paces from the welcoming party.

Keiji nodded to a groom and several servants stepped out of the cover of the stables and opened their wide umbrellas, while several more dashed to the door of the carriage and did likewise. The crown Prince led the party out under the waiting cover and together they moved toward the coach. Finally coming to a halt when the edges of the wide umbrellas being held over them bumped those over the carriage door.

Keiji nodded again and the groomsman stepped to the door, opened it, and lowered the steps. The rustle of long skirts came from within the darkened interior and there was some movement. Then a delicate, pale hand reached out of the darkness. The groomsman caught it and guided the Lady from the coach.

She was so wrapped in black taffeta and lace it was at first impossible to distinguish her features. As she stepped from the dark inside of the coach to the dim daylight under the umbrellas the only thing that seemed certain was that she was about Aya's height. Every other part of her was completely covered, including her hair by a large black hat swathed in black tulle.

"Lady Tomoe?" Keiji asked. He sounded uncertain.

The woman grabbed a fistful of the tulle and yanked, pulling it free of the hat brim and threw it back behind one shoulder. A pale and delicate face peered out at them with large, serious brown eyes.

The entire party seemed to draw breath at once and Ken's mouth actually fell open. Before them, wrapped in black, was a pale, elegant copy of Ran's sister Aya.

"Lady Tomoe, welcome back to the First House," Keiji said formally bowing low.

The Lady curtsied in return.

"Your Highness, I thank you," she said, her voice soft and strangely formal. "It's a pleasure to be back."

"You remember Lord and Lady Fujimiya," Keiji said indicating the two.

"My Lord," she said curtsying as Ran bowed. "Lady Fujimiya."

"Please, call me Aya," she said smiling tightly.

The Lady bowed her head in a nod.

"And you must call me Sakura."

"And this is Master Hidaka, formerly of the Thirteenth House," Keiji said motioning to Ken.

The former servant closed his mouth with an audible snap and bowed as the Lady curtsied.

"My Lady, perhaps we should continue the pleasantries indoors," the crown Prince suggested.

"Yes," she said with a curt nod.

"My Lady, if you please," Ran said stiffly, offering her his arm.

She nodded again and accepted it. They started moving toward the stables with Keiji in the lead, and Aya on Ken's arm following.

"Have you had much rain, my Lord?" Lady Tomoe asked as they crossed the yard under the protection of the large umbrellas.

"Yes," Ran answered quietly.

"It has been raining for several days now, Sakura," Aya spoke up, "but we hope it will clear off soon."

"The Fourth House has had an unusually dry spring thus far," Lady Tomoe replied politely. "Perhaps this rain shall travel down the coast. I dare say the farmers will be glad if it would."

"Indeed," Aya agreed.

Ken huffed out what sounded like an exasperated sigh and everyone lapsed into silence as they entered the stables and moved toward the long hall that would take them inside.

"Forgive me, Aya, but I hadn't heard of your engagement," Lady Tomoe said once they'd gained the relative quiet of the hall. "Please allow me to express my warmest congratulations to you and to Master Hidaka."

Everyone stopped walking at once and stared at the new arrival in shock. Lady Tomoe, pulled to a stop due to her hold on Ran's arm, turned to face them curiously.

"Engaged?" Aya stammered.

"We're not engaged," Ken blurted indignantly and Lady Tomoe blinked in surprise, coloring slightly.

Aya cleared her throat delicately and attempted a small smile.

"No, indeed. We are not," she said nodding slightly toward Ken in an effort to shut him up.

He grit his teeth and faced the wall.

"Do forgive me," Lady Tomoe said. "I assumed since Master Hidaka accompanied you to greet me that he meant something to the royal house hold. I do apologize."

Ran's already stiff posture straightened further and Ken made an angry sound at the back of his throat, but when his head snapped around it was Aya he stared at, his mouth hanging open as if he would speak. Ran's sister's grip on his arm had tightened but her eyes were on Lady Tomoe.

"Ken here is very important to us, Sakura," she said softly. "He is paired to Ran."

"Paired?" Lady Tomoe said, blinking. She looked quite taken aback and glanced quickly up to Ran who nodded tightly. "Please forgive me, Master Hidaka, Lord Fujimiya. I meant no offense," she said curtsying again.

"Do not distress yourself, my Lady," Prince Keiji spoke suddenly. "The fault was ours'. We assumed you knew."

"As I might have, had I been staying at the Fourth House itself," she said, "but since my husband's death I have lived in a villa some short distance away, and have not heard any of the latest news. Again, I am sorry," she said to Ken and extended her hand.

He eyed it suspiciously before taking it and giving it a half hearted shake, then Lady Tomoe turned and they all resumed walking. The silence, quite a bit more tense than it had been, remained until they reached the thrown room where Ran presented the Lady to the King and Queen. They received her quite cordially and invited her to dine with them in the evening and to tea, which was instantly ordered, and everyone adjourned to a small drawing room with a view out over the plains.

It was a room Ken had never seen before. Tucked discreetly in between the King's large office and another meeting room, it served as a quiet room for private contemplation or, in the present case, small intimate gatherings with important visitors.

A small, round table had been placed before the windows and was already set for tea with the appropriate number of chairs around it. The Queen directed the seating and managed, apart from the King and Ran who sat side by side, to arrange the table by gender, male female male.

Ken pouted darkly in his seat between Lady Tomoe on his left and Aya on his right. Keiji, to Aya's right, looked pensive and the intended couple each seemed frozen behind masks of indifference. Only Aya, the King, and the Queen appeared at all relaxed as they maintained the conversation.

"The lost heir?" Lady Tomoe said in surprise, glancing from the Queen to Ken.

"Indeed," her majesty smiled.

"But its said the entire family was stabbed and left in the woods for the wolves. However could one survive?" Lady Tomoe asked.

The Queen's mouth fell open and she struggled to regain some composure as Ken ground his teeth. Once again he was prevented from speaking by Aya, who caught his arm. Both he and Ran glanced at her sharply as she smiled at their guest.

"Perhaps sometime in the near future Master Hidaka can regale you with the whole tale," she said. "It is a most exciting and unbelievable story."

"Yes, I would like that," the young Lady replied with a small smile, the first they'd seen from her. "If Master Hidaka is amenable."

Ken gave a curt nod.

"Sure," he said.

"Lovely," the Queen smiled, nodding her approval. "You shall enjoy that, my dear."

Lady Tomoe bobbed her head and sipped her tea. She and Ken glanced at one another carefully before choosing to ignore one another for the rest of the tea. By the end of it Ran was pinching the bridge of his nose and Keiji was frowning darkly. For their part the King and Queen seemed thoroughly entertained and secretly declared the whole thing a successful diversion.

XXXXXXXXXX

That evening Aya sat before her dressing table mirror and sighed deeply. After playing chaperon to Ran and Sakura all afternoon, trying to keep Ken under control, and the family dinner which had proved no less stressful than the tea she was done in.

At least Ken was being useful as a diversion from her own feelings. Outwardly he'd barely behaved himself and inwardly he was experiencing a jealousy boardering on rage. She was worried that he may prove dangerous if steps weren't taken, and she realized that with Ran otherwise occupied it would probably be up to her.

A knock at the door snapped her out of her thoughts and she caught her reflection in the mirror. She looked as though she was about to cry and quickly blinked her eyes to clear them.

"Come in," she called, turning in her seat to face the door and blinking in surprise to find the very object of her thoughts poking his head around the door. "Ken."

"Hi. Can I come in?" the former servant asked sheepishly.

"Please do," Aya said, smiling warmly. "You've never come to visit me before. Is Ran still entertaining Lady Tomoe?"

"Nah," he answered entering and closing the door. "He's grumpy, so I left 'im to read or somethin'."

"Ah. Probably wise," Aya nodded indicating one of the empty arm chairs by her fireplace.

She intended to join him there but before she could move he'd dragged the chair over to face her where she was already sitting.

"So what was that today?" Ken asked sitting down and looking her intently in the eye.

Aya was surprised. He was both serious and direct. Two things she hadn't seen from him before in the context of also being calm and collected. It pleased her and she smiled knowingly.

"The equivalent of a mental glass of water in the face judging from your expression," she answered with a smirk.

Ken gave her a puzzled frown.

"Ran hasn't told you, has he?" she asked with a sigh. "I should've realized. He probably forgot all about it. I can feel you, Ken. Your emotions."

The former servant stared at her in surprise for a moment before he slowly sat up straight, his eyes widening.

"Yes," Aya nodded. "**All** of them."

Her emphasis got her the desired result as Ken's cheeks turned a brilliant red.

"Don't worry," she smirked. "I assumed it was just a consequence of the pairing."

Ken cleared his throat.

"H-how...how can you?" he stammered.

"Remember that Ran and I share a special gift," Aya said. "The general name for it would be telepathy. The ability to hear the thoughts of others and to share your thoughts with them. Ours' is very specialized as we can only communicate with one another," she explained, "and now with you."

"But I can't hear you," Ken objected. "I mean, not clearly."

"Not yet, but I think that may change," Aya said. "Since the second time Ran shared his magic with you I have been aware of an emotional resonance from you. It is much clearer when you are asleep and completely open, but of late I've been able to read you while you're awake as well. And today you almost heard me, didn't you?"

"Twice. In the hall and at tea," he said. "What'd ya do?"

"Basically...I yelled at you...as loudly as I could without alerting Ran. Although I'm fairly certain he heard me at tea," she smiled. "I'm quite pleased with the results actually. I've never seen you lose the ability to speak before."

She giggled at the scowl he gave her.

"Well, no offense, but I'm not sure I want you feelin' everything I do," he said, wriggling self-consciously in his seat.

"That's why we must teach you how to shield yourself," Aya said, smiling softly. "When Ran and I were children we shared all our thoughts all the time, but as we grew older there were things we didn't want the other to know. Naturally, as we grew, we built walls in our minds. Walls with doors that we choose to open or keep shut. Somehow we must teach you to build such a wall."

"A shield," Ken muttered.

Aya nodded.

"So, who'll teach me?"

"Well, I think Ran and I will have to. Telepathy is a rare gift. I'm not sure there's anyone else here who can use it," Aya said. "Since it is we who are open to you it should be fairly simple. Hopefully."

Ken's shoulders slumped a little.

"We'll barely be alone now," he said. "His whole schedule has been rearranged for the Lady. We'll only have our magic lessons in the afternoons. I have to study weapons with Michio now. I'll only be completely alone with Ran at ni...," he paused and glanced up at her uncertainly.

"I know you sleep with him," Aya smiled, causing Ken to blush again.

"So, uh, you've always been able to do this...telepathy thing?" Ken asked.

Aya nodded, excepting the change of topic.

"It was our secret," she confided. "I'm not even sure our parents knew we could do it."

"Then how'd the King and Queen find out?" Ken asked eager to learn anything about his friend's past.

"Well," Aya said turning solemn, "when our parents died...Ran...he saw them. He saw them die. Has he told you this?"

Ken shook his head.

"He was watching out a window," Aya said slowly. "There was a lot of noise, violent noise and he left our hiding spot to try and see what was happening. The shock of it...well, he stopped speaking."

"He wouldn't talk?" Ken asked, the surprise and concern he felt clearly visible on his face.

"No, and so when we were brought here he came in silence. The royal family weren't quite sure what to do for him. I would cry and they could hold me, but Ran didn't do anything and refused any offers of comfort."

Ken frowned.

"Poor kid."

"Well, he was still quite able to communicate," Aya said. "Through me. It must have become obvious after a while. Whenever they asked Ran a question I would answer. Whenever they wanted his opinion or to discuss something with him I'd provide his side of the conversation. Even, upon occasion, from across the room where I couldn't possibly have heard what was being spoken."

"But how'd they get 'im to talk?" Ken asked.

"Rather unfairly Yohji asked him a rude question that he was too embarrassed to share with me, but felt compelled to answer," she smirked.

"What was the question?"

"That I still don't know," Aya chuckled. "But it did the trick. Once Yohji has the key to a puzzle he's unstoppable and before too long Ran was speaking for himself once more."

Ken sat back with a thoughtful grunt.

"I'm not surprised Ran hasn't told you," Aya said. "I doubt he likes to recall it. I think it embarrasses him now."

"Yeah, we don't really talk too much about the past," Ken admitted. "I think mine makes him feel...uneasy somehow." He shrugged.

"I expect he's still getting accustomed to being paired," Aya added. "After all, he wasn't paired before as you were, and it hasn't been all that long a time."

"Yeah, its different," Ken mumbled, still thinking.

"I imagine it is."

"No, I mean its different from when I was paired to Tris," Ken stated.

"Of course it is," Aya smiled. "You're older and you've changed since you were a child. You've grown."

Ken shook his head.

"No, that's not it...its like...its more," he scowled and shook his head again. "There's more...I feel..."

Aya raised her eyebrows expectantly and Ken blushed once again.

"I guess I can't explain it," he mumbled, bowing his head. "So, how long do courtships last anyway?"

Aya studied him for a minute and quickly came to a decision. Perhaps the jealousy could be channeled and directed toward an end.

"Some only a few weeks, others can go as long as several years," Aya replied, then smirked at the top of Ken's head. "It all depends on how far they get."

She quickly schooled her expression to one of mild interest when Ken's head snapped up to lock gazes with her.

"What does that mean?" he demanded.

"Well, the times they have alone together with only their chaperone are designed to allow them to get to know one another better. To discover whether they may develop any affection, or an attachment to one another. To see whether they are compatible. If so then there are the details of the arrangement to work out," Aya explained helpfully.

Ken soaked that in, looking thoughtful once more.

"You know, you may want to take full advantage of the times you do get Ran alone," Aya pointed out sweetly. "After all, if he marries her then she'll be the one sharing his bed."

Ken's eyes widened and he shot to his feet.

"Well, good night then, Sissie," he said loudly, patting her on the head.

She endeavored not to laugh as he bolted for the door only to have to come back and push the chair back into place before the fire, then he was gone and Aya dissolved into a fit of giggles.

XXXXXXXXXX

Omi and Yohji followed the librarian to the very end of the stacks of books, to the stone wall that marked the back of the library. It too was covered with floor to ceiling shelves which were heavy with books. The seer and the Prince looked at each other as the librarian paused and considered before reaching toward a particularly large volume entitled "Table Manners of the Last Century".

At the last moment his hand rose above the volume and slipped past it to the wall behind. There was an audible click and a whole section of shelves swung soundlessly forward revealing a darkened space beyond.

"This way, gentlemen," the librarian said raising his candle and stepping into the dark.

They followed the thin man down a short passage and into a large room at its end. There the librarian lit a hanging lantern positioned over a table. The light brightened and filled the space which was quite a bit larger than they had suspected and had several rows of shelves filled with carefully catalogued books and labeled scrolls. It was obvious that every one of them was a precious keepsake and well tended to. There was not a speck of dust or hint of mustiness in the room.

"I have set the volumes I thought would most assist you on the table," the librarian said. "There is a detailed catalogue of the rest of the collection in the file drawers on that wall. The books and scrolls here may not be removed from this room."

"Thank you," Omi breathed, his voice little more than a whisper.

Yohji glanced down at his friend and smirked at his expression. The young seer's eyes were wide and he looked as though he were looking on paradise. The Prince chuckled.

"I think we can take it from here," he said to the librarian. "Thank you."

"Very well, your Highness, Master Tsukiyono," the librarian said bowing and he departed.

There was a soft click as he closed the shelves behind him.

Yohji glanced around in wonder. He'd never been inside the library until Omi had come to the palace, and he'd never even dreamed a secret library existed. After a moment he looked back down at Omi who hadn't moved.

"Omi?" he asked softly, not sure whether his friend's glassy stare was due to shock or an oncoming vision.

"Yes," the seer responded, snapping from his reverie and stepping eagerly toward the table.

He swiftly circled it to one of the two chairs on its far side and took a seat, pulling the top volume toward himself.

"Father was reluctant to grant me permission to come here. He actually made me swear that we would keep to ourselves anything we'd learn in this room," Yohji stated, slowly coming around the other end of the table to stand by the empty chair. "I hope we can find something useful."

"The librarian seemed to think we would. Otherwise I doubt he'd have mentioned it," the seer replied, not looking up from the contents of the book.

Yohji made a sound of agreement in the back of his throat and sat down. Omi looked sideways at him.

"You don't have to stay," he said.

"Don't worry, Chibbi. I won't leave you alone in here," the Prince smirked.

Omi snorted and returned to reading the book. After skimming the table of contents he very carefully began turning the pages to find the section he wanted. Yohji watched him for a moment before turning to study the other titles on the table. After a moment his brow furrowed.

"What book is that?" he asked.

"A general history. Why?" Omi replied without looking up.

"These are all general in nature," the Prince said and Omi glanced at the other titles. "How can these possibly contain more information than the book you read on the Sacred Flame?"

Omi frowned in thought.

"Well, the book I read wasn't really about the Sacred Flame as much as it was the nuns that serve it. It was written by those professors your father sent north twelve years ago," Omi answered. "It mainly contained descriptions of the Temple, the cloister, the nuns, how they live and worship. There was information about the condition of the flame and conjecture about the cause of its failing and possible cures, but nothing about its origins. Not even the nuns seemed to know anything about that, not anything factual anyway. Just a brief summary of their beliefs which matches what is written in most religious texts. I have the feeling that the professors weren't very impressed."

"And they say that it bridges our world and the planet's magical core," the Prince stated.

"Yes, and that it was created to keep the balance between the magic at the core and the surface magic of the wells. Although that seemed more like conjecture."

Yohji reached out and pulled one of the other texts toward himself.

"If there is a connection between the Flame and the Seats, and it does maintain some balance, then if the flame dies, Yohji..."

"I know, Chibbi," the Prince said. He smiled at the younger man and winked. "My father believes Keiji can stop its failing, and I've never known my father to be wrong. It's up to us to discover the key to how to renew the flame."

Omi smiled tentatively up at his friend and returned his eyes to the open tome before him.

"We'll find the key, Yotan," he promised.

Several hours later Yohji's head was pillowed on his arms and he was emitting the occasional snore. Omi had gone through all the chosen volumes without learning anything more than they already knew, and he'd begun going through the catalogue to see what else was available. But even that had gotten old after not finding anything remotely promising.

He'd decided that a rest was in order. At random the seer had chosen a volume off a shelf and was perusing it, listening to the Prince's steady breathing. Glancing at his friend he wondered whether he aught to wake him, but guessed this was the most uninterrupted sleep he'd ever gotten. Shaking his head Omi returned to his reading.

The book he'd found was a depiction of the events leading up to the Great War. The result of which was the rise in power of the First House, and the uniting of the other twelve into one kingdom under their rule.

It was obviously an original, several millennia old as the written language varied from the style of more modern works. It claimed to be a hand written account of events by an eyewitness. The differences in grammar were interesting, and Omi noted that many details that were glossed over in current versions were fleshed out in that one.

He flipped ahead to the triumph of King Simon of the First House. After reading a few paragraphs his eyes widened in shocked disbelief. Omi vigorously shook his head and read the part again, then shook Yohji awake.

"What? What's the matter?" the Prince cried, sitting up and looking blearily around. "Omi?"

"Yes," stated the seer. "Here. Read this," he said urgently, thrusting the book under Yohji's nose.

The lanky Prince blinked at it uncomprehendingly, then started reading. After a few sentences his brow furrowed and he flipped the book to examine the cover.

"History of the great war? What does this have to do with the Sacred Flame?" he asked.

"Nothing. I was taking a break," Omi stated, pulling the book from Yohji and setting it down before him on the table. "Just read."

"_You_ were taking a break?" the Prince snorted.

Omi glared at him.

"Yohji. Read."

"Okay, okay," the older man chuckled turning back to the text before him.

Several moments later Yohji sat up straight in his chair, his face set in a tense scowl.

"This...is it an accurate account?" he asked.

"Yes. As far as I can tell," Omi answered. "There's a personal note in the front from the author. He was there. A witness."

"Now I understand my father's reluctance," the Prince muttered darkly. "I'm afraid I must officially swear you to secrecy."

"Of course," Omi said softly. "So, you didn't know? That King Simon...had a twin?"

XXXXXXXXXX

Author's Note: Eee-hee-hee-hee! She's _heeere_! And poor Ken-Ken sharing his secret emotions with Aya! And speaking of secrets...the first one has been revealed. Sorry its not a bigger one. ;P

And thanks to Bweiss! There will be more Ran/Ken...eventually.


	6. Chapter 5: The Game's Afoot

Warning: AU, Fantasy, PG-13, Ran/Ken.

Disclaimer: Weiss belongs to Takehito Koyasu and Project Weiss.

**First Born: Sacred Flame**

**Chapter Five: The Game's Afoot**

_Nine weeks before the Summer Solstice_

Ran slowly sat up and looked blearily around his room. Not seconds before Ken had bolted from the bed crying that he'd overslept and the red-head could now hear him crashing and banging around in his own room. Glancing in that direction he noted that Ken had left the connecting door open and he pondered closing it but decided not to bother. Ken would only come slamming back through in a moment to demand where and when the Lord was to meet with Lady Tomoe that day.

She had been among them for nearly three weeks now and the only thing anyone knew for certain was that she and Ken did not like each other. Everyday she and Ran would meet at the appointed time and place, and everyday Ken would come along and interrupt them. Usually at exactly the moment they were beginning to discuss the reasons for their courtship and whether it was prudent to continue.

Consequently little progress had been made, and despite the annoyance of Ken's interference Ran was hard pressed to say he minded it. Except the lack of progress was becoming irksome as Lady Tomoe, or Sakura as he was now permitted to call her, was obviously not going to give up. Both she and Ken seemed to have chosen their positions and dug in. It looked like it would be a long spring and summer.

At least Aya had taken the time to teach Ken some basic shielding techniques so she was no longer bothered by his emotions. But that too served as a means of guilt for Ran as he felt he should've been the one to do it.

The red-headed Lord sighed just as Ken came stampeding back into his room. The former servant's hair was wet and he was still buttoning his waistcoat. His top coat he dropped to the floor thoughtlessly as he fastened his eyes on Ran. The Lord felt himself smile.

"Where will you interrupt us today?" he asked, his voice teasing.

Ken snorted out a laugh and ducked his head.

"Is it working?" he asked, looking back up.

Ran considered a moment.

"I'm not sure that it is," he said softly. "She seems very determined this time. Of course, I've no idea why because we haven't had a chance to discuss it."

He gave Ken a meaningful look and the former servant ducked his head again.

"Well, maybe today I won't interrupt you at...?"

"Tea on the balcony off the drawing room," Ran smirked.

"Yeah, at tea. Maybe I'll leave you two love-birds alone," Ken stated.

Ran frowned at Ken's tone and the challenging look in his dark eyes.

"Ken, I don't like this any better than you do, but if I never have a chance to speak with the Lady I won't be able to challenge the reasons behind her suit," he said.

Ken slumped.

"Okay, I'll leave you alone today," he said. Scowling, he leaned over and yanked his top coat up off the floor. "Guess I'll see ya later then."

With that he turned and stomped from the room, slamming the door behind him. Ran winced then pinched the bridge of his nose when the door from his library to the hall also slammed.

Why couldn't anything ever be easy? Sighing he climbed from bed to begin preparing for the day.

XXXXXXXXXX

Ken stomped his way down to the guest floor Omi was staying on and headed for the young seer's room. On his way past a food tray he picked up a crust of bread and began chewing on it angrily.

In his head Ken could admit that Ran was right. He hoped some argument against the match could be discovered. But the thought of allowing Lady Tomoe even a chance at Ran made his heart ache and had him seeing red. He'd hoped the Lady would just get the hint and go away, but so far she didn't even seem intimidated and Ken was getting desperate.

As he neared Omi's suite his thoughts were interrupted by the sight of Ambassador Takatori leaving the seer's room. The young man followed him out and they exchanged a few words before the ambassador turned on his heel and strode off down the hallway. Omi sagged back against his closed door.

Ken approached, chewing thoughtfully.

"Hey, what was all that about?" he asked.

Omi looked up, startled, and quickly plastered a smile on his face. Although wide it was cheerless.

"Good morning, Ken-kun," he chirped.

Ken eyed him speculatively.

"Mornin'," he said. "What's goin' on?"

"Hunh? Oh, uh, nothing," Omi said shaking his head. "Absolutely nothing."

"It didn't look like nothing," Ken commented, popping the end of the crust into his mouth.

Omi looked at him as though he were debating what to say.

"Have you already eaten?" he asked, eyes narrowing.

"Hmm?" Ken asked, blinking.

The seer indicated that he was chewing something and Ken felt his cheeks heat up.

"Oh. No. Un-uh," he said, shaking his head and swallowing.

"Okay then. Let's go," Omi said, knowingly.

"Yeah, let's," Ken nodded.

They each fell silent as they continued on their way to the dining room. Ken peeked sideways at his friend several times only to find him frowning at the floor. Once they'd ordered their food and sat down Ken decided he needed to know what was wrong.

"Okay, Omi, what did Ambassador Takatori want?" he asked pinning the seer to his seat with a hard glare.

The younger man sighed.

"He's my...he was married to my mother," he confessed warily.

Ken's eyes practically popped out of his head.

"You mean he's your step-fath..."

Omi clamped a hand over the former servant's mouth and glanced quickly around the dining room. When it seemed like no one was paying them any mind he released his friend and sat back down.

"Shhh," he shushed the other man, still flustered.

"Sorry," Ken whispered looking around the dining room.

"He's not really my step-father," Omi said softly. "Perhaps in the eyes of the world, but certainly not in practice or feeling. My mother had an affair and I am the result. It ruined her marriage to the Ambassador. We were sent to the Thirteenth House so he wouldn't have to acknowledge me publicly or live with the shame of my mother's betrayal. That's why when she died I was warded to your Uncle. Even then he wouldn't take me."

"So what does he want with you now?" Ken asked.

"He wants me to leave," Omi said, looking downcast.

"Leave?" Ken asked.

Omi nodded.

"Why? You're an adult now. What does your being here have to do with him?"

"I'm still an embarrassment," Omi sighed. "And since I've been socializing with Yohji and the royal family I've become a very public one."

Ken frowned.

"Well, what can he do? He can't send you away can he?" the former servant asked. "You're here with Uncle Jiro's blessing and a royal invitation."

"True, but he says he'll write your Uncle and demand my removal if I don't decide to remove myself," Omi said meeting Ken's eyes. "He claims he's been paying for my upkeep there, at the Thirteenth House."

"So what? Yohji won't let you go. He wants you here. Ran and me too," Ken added, a stubborn frown marring his face. "I mean, you're doin' all that research for Keiji on that Sacred Fire, right? He wouldn't be happy to have that stopped."

"Sacred Flame," Omi corrected with a small smile.

"Yeah. That's important," Ken stated. "Ain't it?"

"Yes, it is. You're right," Omi said, smiling brightly. "Thanks, Ken."

XXXXXXXXXX

Tea time arrived and Yohji found himself at a table set out on one of the balconies overlooking the back lawns and the ocean. Seated at the table with him were Aya, trying valiantly not to look depressed, and his elder sister, Princess Chiyo. Also present, but not seated was Ken. The former wood boy was glued to the balcony's railing, leaning out over it in an attempt to hear the conversation taking place below. By chance or design their balcony was directly over the one currently occupied by Ran and Lady Tomoe.

Yohji doubted Ken could actually hear anything as the breeze off the ocean was steady and creating a background of birdsong and flapping curtains.

All in all Yohji thought the day was rather pleasant. The sun was finally out, and the day was warm, including the breeze. Once the fields dried out the plowing and planting could begin for the year's harvest. It seemed as if spring had finally arrived and the Prince felt himself smile.

"You seem to be in a good mood," his sister commented over her tea cup.

"And why not? The day is beautiful," he said smiling. "As is the company."

Aya giggled and Chiyo just shook her head.

"Where is Omi? Doesn't he usually join you for tea? We did invite him, didn't we?" Aya asked.

"He was busy today," Yohji replied, pouting slightly. _And yesterday and the day before_, he thought darkly.

"Ken, come have some tea," Chiyo called to the former servant. "I doubt you can hear anything. Come and sit down."

"I can almost make out what they're sayin'," he said, leaning out a bit farther.

"Its rude to eavesdrop," Aya commented.

Ken glanced at her over his shoulder then returned to listening without offering a reply.

The two young women exchanged what Yohji took to be a knowing glance and Aya shrugged. But seconds later Ken sighed and stood up so that he was simply resting against the rail rather than leaning over it.

"I can't hear," he admitted with a pout.

"I doubt you could even if there wasn't a breeze," the Princess said. "Ran is so soft spoken."

"And so is Sakura...now," Aya added.

"You're right," Chiyo agreed. "I wonder what could've happened to alter her so."

"I haven't had the opportunity to ask, but I wonder whether she'd answer even if I did," Aya said. "She certainly has changed."

Yohji listened to them and nodded.

"I thought I remembered her more...spunky," he commented.

"To say the least," Chiyo smirked.

Yohji chuckled and sipped his tea.

"It is strange," Aya murmured, her eyes lost in thought.

"You know, Omi's been acting oddly as well," the Prince said, trying to draw Ran's sister into an easier topic.

"Oh?" she asked, looking up at him.

"Yes, he's been avoiding me lately. At least socially," Yohji pouted, setting down his tea cup with a loud clink. "For the life of me I can't make out why."

"Its that ambassador," Ken said absently.

"What ambassador?" the Prince asked, his brow furrowing.

As Ken was about to reply the breeze died down and the sound of two people laughing reached their ears. Ken's eyes went wide before his face darkened in an angry scowl. Before anyone could stop him he leapt over the side of the balcony and disappeared.

"**Ken!" **his three companions cried in astonishment and fear.

Yohji reached the railing just as a startled shriek came from below followed by a loud expletive. He peered over the side anxiously, relieved to see no sign of Ken on the lawn far below. From the lower balcony came the sound of Ran's voice. Exactly what he was saying was unclear but it sounded like a lecture. An angry one.

"Aya?" Yohji asked turning from the rail.

Ran's sister was sitting stiffly in her chair, both hands covering her mouth. She blinked at the Prince for a moment before nodding.

"He's okay," she said at last, her voice tremulous. "Ran says he's okay and he's sending him back up."

Yohji sagged in relief.

"Thank the gods," he muttered.

"This business has gone too far," Chiyo stated, one hand pressed over her heart the other gripping the table's edge.

"Perhaps you will have better luck convincing Father of that than Keiji and I have had," Yohji frowned as he made his way back to his seat. "Are you both alright?"

Aya took a deep breath and nodded.

"Yes, thank you," she said.

"I'm sure I'll recover," Chiyo stated, although she still had hold of the table.

A few minutes later the door to the room opened. Ken entered and crossed sullenly over to the door to the balcony. When he reached the table he looked more angry than contrite.

As he neared Aya sprang from her seat and let fly a hard slap, catching him across the left cheek.

Ken stared at her in shock. One hand rising to his reddening face.

"Don't you ever, **ever** do anything like that again!" she cried then clutched his coat and burst into tears.

Ken stood in awe for a few seconds before trying to comfort her.

"I don't believe I can add anything to that, do you?" Yohji asked Chiyo as he calmly returned to sipping his tea.

"No. That more than sums up my sentiments," his sister replied, also taking up her tea cup.

XXXXXXXXXX

The following afternoon was declared a day of rest so everyone could take advantage of the unseasonably fine weather. The members of the royal family decided it was a perfect day for a game of paille maille out on the lawn and Lady Tomoe and Omi were invited to join them.

Paille maille was a favorite of the royals and of the First House in general. It involved trying to hit various colored balls through a series of metal hoops strategically placed inside the white outline of a large rectangle painted on the lawn. Four of the hoops were set seven yards inside the corners of the rectangle, and the other two were each seven yards from a brightly painted wooden stake which had been stuck in the exact center of the field, one above the stake and one below it. The stake was painted in bright stripes which matched the colors of the balls and their corresponding mallets.

Everyone was in great anticipation of the game as it was not only the first of the season, but also the first event where Lord Fujimiya would be on view with his newly paired partner, Master Hidaka, and his intended, Lady Tomoe.

Lady Tomoe was thrilled to accept the invitation and set her sights on finally getting her intentions set in stone. She would not be persuaded to back down, and her best chance at winning the approval and backing of the Court was to make a good appearance at the game.

After some careful consideration Omi decided to accept the invitation despite the objections of his would be step-father. The event would be watched by nearly every resident of the First House. He'd decided he would not be leaving and his attendance would be viewed as a public declaration of that fact. The idea made him smile in anticipation.

For his part Ken was looking forward to being outside. At the Thirteenth House once the weather had warmed he'd left the kitchens and joined the outside crew in chopping the firewood that would be used the next winter. It was hot, dirty, exhausting work but it'd always left him with a feeling of accomplishment, and the fresh air and sunshine were glorious.

He excitedly followed Ran from lunch down to the second lawn back from the Palace. The rest of the royal family was already gathered there, and quite a group of people had already claimed positions on the first lawn. Many others crowded the balconies on the wings and across the back of the Palace. All eager to watch the first sport of the season, and the game might prove interesting as well.

"The object is to get your ball through the hoops in a minimal amount of moves, and be the first to hit the stake in the center," Ran explained as he and Ken stood looking over the field. "You start at the lower left hand hoop and continue on from there, all the way around to the lower right hand hoop. Then cross to the lower center hoop and avoiding the stake pass through the upper center hoop and turn to the left to begin going back through."

Ran traced the path in the air with his finger as he spoke and Ken watched closely.

"Okay, I think I've got it," the former servant said. "How do we move the balls? Kick 'em?"

"No. There are mallets," Ran said, fighting a smile. "They're colored and the balls match. We play in pairs and add up points so that there are two ways to win. First to the stake and highest number of points."

Ken nodded.

Omi joined them a few minutes later and was greeted by a grinning Yohji who looked a little relieved.

"You came," the Prince said softly.

"Yes," Omi replied.

"I wasn't sure you would."

"I'm sorry. I've been...busy of late," the seer apologized.

"You'll partner with me, won't you?" Yohji asked dismissing the other topic with a curt nod.

"Partner?" Omi asked.

"We play individually, but join our points. It makes the game more interesting in terms of strategy and usually prevents ties," the Prince answered.

"I'd be happy to partner with you," Omi said, smiling.

"Good," Yohji said.

Just then the crowd on the upper lawn parted and Lady Tomoe made her entrance. She had changed her dress since lunch and had done her hair up in an elaborate pile of twists, braids, and curls. Obviously well aware of the importance of her first public occasion on Ran's arm.

The crowd murmured in awed approval as she descended the three stone steps to the lower lawn and made her way over to where Ran was explaining the game to Ken. When she reached them she curtsied and held a delicate pale hand out to her intended.

Ken frowned when Ran stepped forward and leaned over her hand to kiss it. There was a smattering of applause from the crowd which startled and confused Ken until Lady Tomoe's eyes met his, and she flashed him a triumphant smirk. His frown became a scowl.

"We _are_ going to be partners, aren't we..._Ran_?" she purred as the red-headed Lord stood erect once more.

"Certainly," he replied without an ounce of emotion.

That seemed to put her off a bit but she rallied and cast a bright smile at the royal family, while Ken narrowed his eyes at her.

"I'm going to be Ken's partner!" cried Princess Kishi suddenly materializing beside the former servant and latching onto his right arm.

"No, I am!" Prince Jomei yelled, laying claim to his left.

A brief tug-o-war ensued which ended when Aya declared she would be Ken's partner, and that the two youngest royals would benefit from learning to work together. They pouted but relinquished the slightly rumpled brunet to Ran's sister who helped him straighten his coat while the crowd twittered in amusement.

"Are they gonna be watchin' the whole time?" he whispered to Aya, casting the gathered populace a suspicious glance.

"Mm-hm," she nodded.

Ken pouted and glanced around at the watchers who were crowding the available balconies and the upper lawn. He wasn't used to being on display and he was beginning to realize that it couldn't be avoided. Not at the First House, and he didn't like it.

Keiji and Chiyo partnered up and Michio and Hanako made up the last team. As the King and Queen took the seats which had been set out for them servants began handing out the mallets and the referee announced the rules. He had a board and a tiny pencil for keeping score.

As Ran and Sakura were the couple of the season they got the red mallets which got the privilege of shooting first. Ken and Aya were given the yellow, Omi and Yohji the orange, Keiji and Chiyo black, Michio and Hanako green, and Jomei and Kishi the blue.

"Let the game begin!" cried the King, and everyone stood back as Lady Tomoe stepped into position to hit the first ball.

There was a loud crack which reverberated off the walls of the palace and her ball sailed across the even lawn toward the first hoop. The crowd murmured its comments and clapping was heard.

"Well struck, my Lady!" the King cried. "Well struck. This game will be a good one I warrant."

"Yes, indeed," the Queen agreed.

Lady Tomoe smiled at them and curtsied, then turned her smile on Ran. He returned it with a small one of his own and muttered a soft compliment. Sakura beamed and Ken ground his teeth.

Aya struck next, followed by Chiyo, Hanako and Omi who quipped about being an honorary 'mistress of the field' as all the other first partners were ladies. The crowd laughed and applauded. As his ball rolled easily through the first hoop Yohji clapped him heartily on the back.

Chiyo and Hanako were next followed by Princess Kishi who struck her ball and jumped up in delight when it almost went as far as Chiyo's. The crowd applauded the little Princess and she curtsied.

The King and Queen smiled at one another.

Ran stepped forward and began the shots of the partners. His first shot rolled easily through the hoop and bumped Omi's. There was applause which he ignored and a smile from Lady Tomoe to which he nodded in response.

Ken lined up his shot carefully and let fly with an angry swing which sent his ball tearing across the lawn. It knocked Lady Tomoe's off course before sailing through the hoop and plowing into Omi's and Ran's, sending theirs' off in opposite directions.

There were gasps from the crowd who watched Ken smirk at the Lady who smiled tightly and complimented his shot. No one missed the fire in their eyes or the sparks that passed between them. Suddenly the game took on a whole new dimension of interest as surprised glances were exchanged and Lord Fujimiya gripped the bridge of his nose.

XXXXXXXXXX

Author's Note: Paille maille is the ancient French name for croquet. The field they're playing on is not the original one, I think, but the one that inspired its popularity. I studied it about a year ago when I started this thing and I can't remember it all now.

Also, Thanks to Cat in the Web! How do you like her now? Hee-hee!

And Hi, Aubrey! Thanks!


	7. Public Displays, Private Declarations

Warning: AU, Fantasy, PG-13, Ran/Ken.

Disclaimer: Weiss belongs to Takahito Koyasu and Project Weiss.

**First Born: Sacred Flame**

**Chapter Six: Public Displays, Private Declarations**

A quiet murmuring spread through the crowd watching the game of paille maille taking place on the lawn outside the back of the Palace. The interest in a possible royal wedding was forgotten as it became clear that one person was very much opposed, and the Lady wasn't backing down.

Nobody paid the score keeper any mind as he called the shot and they ignored the King and Queen's compliments. Even Ken who was the recipient of them. He and Lady Tomoe faced off until Aya pulled Ken away and Ran said something to Sakura.

"Ken, may I point out, incase you've forgotten, that we are very much in the public eye at the moment," Aya whispered urgently as she pulled him away from the starting position.

"Nice shot," Yohji commented as he passed them to make his opening move.

Ken didn't hear the Prince as he was too busy glaring at Lady Tomoe over his shoulder.

"Ken," Aya whispered fiercely, tugging his arm.

"I heard ya," he grumbled, turning from the object of his jealousy and refocusing on the game.

The 'clack' of Yohji's shot rang out and his ball rolled easily through the hoop, bumping Ken's. The score keeper called the shot and the crowd remembered to applaud. Yohji spun around and presented them with an elaborate bow which they cheered and laughed at.

"Why are all these people watchin' us anyway? I thought this was just goin' to be a quiet family game," Ken frowned, glancing around.

"The only time the royal family is not watched is when we are in the royal apartments," Aya said softly. "Wonderful shot, Yohji," she smiled as the Prince passed them again.

"Thank you," he said sauntering by.

"Endeavor not to hurt anyone," Keiji muttered as he walked behind them toward the starting position.

Ken pouted at the crown Prince's back.

"Its time you learned what it is to be a member of this family, Ken," Aya whispered at him. "Everything you do reflects back on Ran and ultimately the King. Remember that."

Ken glanced at the man he was paired to. Ran was closely watching Keiji's shot which followed the same path as Yohji's. As the crowd applauded the red-headed Lord nodded his appreciation to the crown Prince. His red hair shined in the sun like a fire and his violet eyes sparkled with his sharp intelligence as he studied the field. To Ken he was the most beautiful person he'd ever seen and he was slowly slipping away.

"I can't lose him," he muttered to himself.

"What?" Aya asked at his side.

"How long is this game gonna last?" Ken asked, dragging his eyes from her brother.

"Probably until dinner," Aya answered. "Once Michio and Jomei have shot we'll all be officially in play. Did Ran tell you the course we follow?"

Ken nodded.

"It can take quite a while to reach the stake. At any other time during the game you'd get a second shot for going through the hoop with one blow, but not on the starting or finishing shots," she explained. "And knocking Sakura, Ran and Omi off course means they'll now have to recover. Although...I think you may have done Ran and Omi a favor."

Ken frowned and looked at the green attempting to see what she was seeing. Michio had just finished his play and his green ball had joined Ken's yellow, Yohji's orange, and Keiji's black in the pile just beyond the first hoop.

"That's going to be hard to get out of," Aya said. "And don't forget all we ladies are coming up behind you as well, and we shoot first."

"Watch me, Ken! Watch!" Prince Jomei cried as he raced by, almost tripping over his mallet.

The youngest royal aimed carefully and wacked his blue ball as hard as he could. It went past the hoop without going through but he beamed at Ken anyway.

"It went far," he stated proudly.

"Sure did," Ken agreed as the crowd behind and above them twittered and cheered.

"Unfortunately you'll have to come back to play through," Aya said with a soft smile.

The little Prince shrugged and rejoined his sister who was pouting at him.

"Why'd you do that?" she demanded.

Aya watched them for a moment and smiled when the Queen scolded them.

"Well, at least some things never change," she sighed. "He used to be too shy to speak in public but he'd always go for distance over strategy."

The game continued. Lady Tomoe recovered her ball and joined the grouping at the first hoop which was somewhat disrupted by Aya. Chiyo further separated them with her second shot and by the time it was Ken's turn again he was carefully wading through a sea of balls. His goal to make it through the second hoop and get another shot as Omi and Ran had before him.

When he successfully made the play he was further gratified by the pleased smile he found gracing Ran's face. Their eyes met and Ken felt his heart soar. Unfortunately he over played his second shot, sailing past Omi and Ran but also the third hoop. The crowd still applauded and he nodded his shy appreciation.

As Aya awaited her turn she joined him at the far end of the field.

"Well done, but you should've taken advantage of your position and knocked either Omi or Ran out of alignment," she said.

Just as she spoke Yohji's shot knocked Ran's red ball almost out of bounds, clearing the way for Omi's next shot. Provided no one bumped him.

"You see?" Aya asked. "Its us against them."

"Do you play this a lot?" Ken asked, watching Keiji's ball clear the second hoop.

"If the weather is good," Aya replied. "Yohji or Ran usually win. Once they were a team but we don't allow that anymore."

"What happened?"

"Between Yohji's conniving and Ran's strategies they were unstoppable," Aya said. "It was no fun for anyone."

Everyone settled in and the game progressed. Ken did take a perverse joy in knocking Lady Tomoe's ball out of bounds when he went back to try the third hoop again, and she got him back at the fourth by sending him almost all the way across the field.

The crowds loved their rivalry and cheered loudly every time one or the other got the upper hand. Even the King and Queen joined in by suggesting that the course appeared more barbed than usual.

For his part Ran tried to ignore them and focus on the game. He, Yohji and Omi were in the lead with Chiyo close behind. The competition was getting fierce as Yohji began using his ball as a means of clearing the field for Omi.

By three in the afternoon they'd cleared the sixth hoop and started their backwards run through the second when a servant called a halt for tea.

The royal party relaxed as they were served tea where they stood. Several quiet conversations sprang up, mostly about the game and the fine weather.

"How do you like it so far?" Aya asked Ken as they stood sipping their tea.

"Its fun. I like it," he said. "The family never did anything like this at the Thirteenth House."

"Really?" Aya asked, surprised.

"Nope," Ken shook his head.

Before he could continue a soft giggle drew his attention to Ran and Lady Tomoe. They were chatting quietly with Keiji and Chiyo near the second hoop. All four looked relaxed and happy.

Ken began to seeth.

"They're gettin' along pretty well," he stated coldly.

"Ken, remember where we are," Aya cautioned. "Don't do anything rash. Its just a quiet conversation among friends."

"Sure it is," he snarled and turned his back on the small group just as Ran looked up.

He frowned worriedly at Aya who shook her head minutely, telling him not to worry. A few minutes later the game resumed.

As the leaders neared the sixth hoop again the tension between them rose and the crowd became hushed when they were taking their shots. A secondary rivalry had developed between Aya, Keiji, and Hanako and was watched with as much anticipation as the first. Ken and Sakura continued to throw glares at one another and knock each other off course as often as possible, but their exchanges took a back seat to the game itself as the afternoon drew closer to a win.

Omi, who'd lined himself up for a go at the stake, hit his ball just a tad too lightly and it stopped just short of its goal. Yohji patted him on the back in comfort as the crowd 'awed', then quieted for Chiyo's turn.

She over shot trying to round the fifth hoop to go through and had to await her next turn to try again.

Hanako used her turn to move back through the fourth hoop, and her second shot to pass Aya at the third where she knocked Keiji out of bounds to the crowd's delight.

Jomei and Kishi had dropped out at tea time and were quietly enjoying extra cake on the grass near their parents. So the next move was Ran's and the crowd quieted again as the stoic Lord took up position by his ball.

He'd intentionally over shot the fifth hoop on his last turn so he'd have a straight shot through it. He eyed Omi's ball a few inches short of the stake but effectively placed between himself and the win. Carefully lining up his mallet he struck his ball and everyone watching held their breath.

It easily cleared the hoop and when it came to Omi's it hopped it and struck the stake with a firm thud. The crowd exploded with cheers.

Omi, smiling broadly, stepped forward and shook Ran's hand as the red-head moved forward to reclaim his ball. Smiling, he scooped it up and held it aloft, sending the crowd into loud cheers again. His eyes slid to meet Ken's briefly as the former servant applauded wildly, then he bowed and moved off the field as he was now out of play.

The score keeper called out the win and the King and Queen applauded.

Ken began walking to his ball, nearly out of bounds on the field's left side, as he watched Ran rejoin Lady Tomoe who was smiling brightly almost directly across from him. As the red-head came beside her the Lady stepped forward and planted a kiss on his cheek.

Ken stopped in his tracks and stared as Ran bowed his head to her before turning to watch the game, carefully avoiding wide brown eyes, and ignoring the cooing of the crowd.

Seconds later all royal heads turned to Ken as he pulled up his magic. Before anyone could move to stop him there was a loud 'crack' and a bolt of blue lightning struck the ground in front of Lady Tomoe.

Everyone gasped in shock as her intricately woven hair shot straight off the top of her head and soared in a gentle arc toward Omi on the far side of the field. The seer held out his arms and caught it, raising startled eyes to the Lady.

She stood stalk still, blinking in dismay. Although looking quite stunned she appeared alright otherwise. Except her hair. Shoulder length brown whisps stuck out in every direction making her look like a dandelion gone to seed.

Ran turned a dark scowl on Ken, who was trying hard not to look as pleased as he felt.

Yohji and Chiyo dashed to the Lady's assistance. The Princess producing a long scarf out of a pocket which she used to cover Sakura's hair.

Aya swallowed a giggle and covered her mouth with her hand before she could begin laughing, and Keiji turned to frown at his father. His eyes said 'I told you'.

"Ah," the King said. "I leave it to you."

Before the crown Prince could say or do anything Ran marched up to Ken.

"Inside. Now," he commanded coldly.

The former wood boy frowned but obediently followed him up the lawn toward the palace and through the awed crowd which silently parted for them. Many whispers started up behind their backs as they passed.

Keiji watched them go and watched as Yohji and Chiyo with Omi following ushered Lady Tomoe off the lawn and inside the northern wing, thus avoiding the crowds. He also took note of Aya who stood where she'd been standing, watching after her brother. Her eyes were full of sad longing. After a moment she shook herself and followed after Lady Tomoe.

Frowning in thought the crown Prince turned and made his way up the lawn after Ran and Ken.

"Call the game, score keeper," the King commanded loudly. "We'll have no more play today."

"Yes, your Majesty," the servant bowed. "Game called! The winner, red-ball two!"

There was a smattering of applause but it did nothing to cover the awed and apprehensive muttering.

XXXXXXXXXX

Ran led Ken through the first floor of the palace until they entered the little drawing room where they'd had tea the day Sakura had arrived. It was deserted and dark as the sun had moved to the far side of the palace, but beyond the windows the plain glowed green.

Ken sighed in frustration as Ran closed the door sharply behind him then came round to face him. The Lord's eyes were angry and dark.

"What was that?" he demanded. "Just what were you trying to do? You could've seriously hurt her."

"I didn't come close to hurting her," Ken retorted with a frown.

"That's not the point," Ran stated. "You do not use magic against friends of the crown. _Ever. _What you did was not only rude and childish, it was dangerous and boardering on treason."

Ken reacted like he'd been slapped.

"I don't like her!" he cried. "I don't know why she has to be here!"

"You know why, Ken. I don't much like it either, but..."

"Then why are you going along with it!" Ken demanded.

Ran sighed in exasperation.

"Because I'm a loyal subject. I do what my King asks of me because I believe that what he does is for more than himself or me, but will ultimately benefit everyone in this kingdom," he stated. "If he wants a marriage then so be it."

"What about me? What about what I want!" Ken asked, his voice rising. "I don't want a marriage!"

"What we want doesn't matter," Ran stated adamantly.

"It does to me!" Ken exclaimed petulantly. "If the King likes her so much then he can marry her!"

"Ken," Ran said plaintively, shaking his head.

"No, Ran. I don't like her talking to you. Stealing our time. Giggling. _Kissing! I don't like her touching you!_" Ken yelled angrily. "_Only I can touch you!"_

Ran's eyes widened and he stared at his partner in shock and just the tiniest bit of hope.

"I mean it! I want her gone," the former wood boy stated, still scowling.

"So be it."

Both men turned to find the crown Prince standing just inside the room, his arms crossed over his chest and a tight frown marring his features. Unfolding his arms he slowly crossed the room to where Ran and Ken were standing.

"Ran, I think you'd better see to Aya," Keiji said once he reached them.

"Aya? Why? What's wrong?" the red-headed Lord demanded, his countenance suddenly all worry and concern.

"I think she maybe feeling a tad slighted," the crown Prince said.

Ran's brow furrowed and he looked guiltily at the floor. Keiji patted his shoulder.

"Is Lady Tomoe really leaving?" Ken asked, not bothering to hide the hope in his voice.

"Yes," the crown Prince said turning to cast him a stern glance, "though not because _you_ wish it. She'll be leaving because this foolish idea of my father's is over."

Ran and Ken exchanged confused glances.

"There was no real courtship," the crown Prince explained. "My father thought to use her. He suspected that something like this would happen and thought that by letting it he could stop other such suits before they start. No doubt she will be withdrawing her's now and I'd be surprised if any others followed it."

He looked sternly at Ken who had the decency to look guilty.

"Master Hidaka," Keiji said straightening himself to his full impressive height. "I think it fair to warn you that you are here by the grace of the King and are in **service** to him. If he wanted you or Ran to walk naked from one end of the kingdom to the other you would do it without question. **Am I clear?**"

Ken stared up at him for a moment then ducked his head and shifted nervously.

"Yes, your Highness," he answered.

"Good. This evening you will apologize to Lady Tomoe and wish her well in all her future endeavors. You will be polite and act like a gentleman in her presence. Is **that** clear?" Keiji asked.

Ken nodded, pouting.

"Yes, your Highness," he answered.

"Good. Now I shall go and attempt to put this mess to rights," the crown Prince said.

Casting one last stern look at Ken he turned and strode from the room with Ran following close behind.

XXXXXXXXXX

Once they reached the privacy of a small lounge Chiyo took the wig from Omi and politely asked him and Yohji to wait in the hall. Aya joined her a few minutes later. Lady Tomoe was still in a state of shock and muttering to herself.

"Oh...oh no...I'm so sorry," the young woman said.

"Please stop apologizing, my Lady," Chiyo said, attempting to comb through the static charged mess atop her head. "This isn't your fault."

"No, it is...it is...he wouldn't have done it...if only I'd been nicer...I didn't know...I..."

"My Lady, please," the Princess said as the young woman persisted.

"Chiyo's right," Aya said coming to assist her friend. "What Ken did is unforgivable."

When Lady Tomoe suddenly began sobbing Chiyo gave up on her hair and looked at Aya.

"I'm not sure that helped," she said.

Aya shrugged apologetically.

"If only I'd known he was paired...I would've been more prepared...I thought I'd get it right...I was sure I would...," Sakura's sobs rose in volume and she buried her face in her hands. "How...how can I ever _fix_ this? I have to...I have to..."

The Princess and Aya exchanged confused glances.

"Lady Tomoe," Chiyo said softly, waiting for a break in the tears to continue, "may I ask you what prompted you to resume your courtship with Lord Fujimiya?"

"I...that is...," the Lady took a shuddering breath and let it out slowly. "I realized that the reason it didn't work before was...me, and I thought this time...well...I realized Ran isn't cold as much as he is quiet, and he's quiet because he's a serious person with important work to do. I thought...I became convinced that I had as good a chance of making him happy as anyone."

She paused and after a second began crying again.

"I didn't know he was paired," she sobbed. "I should've been kinder. It would've been alright if I'd been kinder. Now...now how can I fix this?...oh, if only I'd been kinder it would've all been alright and...and..."

Her tears took on a hysterical edge as she buried her face in her hands once more. Aya and Chiyo looked at one another again. The Princess wrapped a comforting arm around the sobbing girl's shoulders.

"There, there," Chiyo cooed softly. "Everything will be fine."

Lady Tomoe drew another shuddering breath and hiccupped, then nodded.

"Sakura, perhaps it would be better if...if you gave up on Ran," Aya hesitantly suggested. "He is indeed quiet and kind, but Ken, as you can plainly see, isn't. Quiet, I mean...or kind either in this instance, but he won't give up. I can promise you that."

The Lady was staring at her wide eyed, her sobs momentarily halted along with her breathing as her mouth hung open in shock.

"_Give up!" _she cried. "I **_can't_** give up! If I do then...then I'll have to go back. I'll have to return to...no, no, no, I can't give up. I'll be nicer, sweeter. I'll win him over. I _have_ to."

As she spoke she rose and began pacing the room in great agitation, ringing her hands and shaking her head. Aya and Chiyo watched her in disbelief.

"Lady Tomoe, surely you must see that its impossible," the Princess stated.

The young woman turned on her. Her face white and tear streaked.

"_No! No! I **have** to win him! I **have** to!" _she shrieked in hysteria. "_I can't ever go back to that monstrous House!"_

Aya and Chiyo started just as Lady Tomoe seemed to realize what she'd said. She covered her mouth with both hands and began sobbing uncontrollably. Her thin frame shook. Aya and Chiyo looked at each other in realization. Both rose and silently guided the hysterical young woman back to her seat where they worked at soothing and comforting her until she was relatively calm once more.

"Lady Tomoe...Sakura, were they...unkind to you at the Fourth House?" Chiyo asked carefully.

Sakura stopped crying almost immediately and began wiping at her eyes.

"Oh no," she said, shaking her head emphatically. "They were...they were all very..."

Before she could finish her denial she dissolved into tears again and dropped her head back into her hands.

"Sakura, did they hurt you?" the Princess asked a bit more forcefully.

"Yes," Sakura breathed, nodding slightly, still sobbing.

"And you renewed your suit to Ran because...?"

"He was _kind_," the young woman cried miserably, looking up with desperation in her eyes. "I remembered he was kind. I wrote...I wrote my cousin...he's living in my father's house in my absence...I asked him to come and get me, to help me. I wrote several times but he never answered."

She shook her head as her breathing hitched, forcing her to stop.

"I had to get away. I _had_ to," she continued when she was able. "I was reminded of my time here. Despite my foolishness how kind...everyone was. I knew...I knew that if the King were to send for me they'd have to let me go. So I wrote him and paid a servant to sneak the letter into the post. I was so afraid she wouldn't do it...that they'd discover my plan...that the King wouldn't answer...that Ran...might be already married..."

"They let you write your cousin but not the King?" Aya asked and Sakura shook her head again.

"I wrote my cousin immediately after my husband's death. When I was still at the Fourth House itself. Two months later, when there had been no reply to my letters, they moved me to the villa," she said and shuddered. Large tears rolled down her cheeks and she endeavored to wipe them away. "When I was sent for, and they let me go, I thought the hardest part was over. I was sure I could win Ran's affection. I remembered how he was, what he was like, and I determined that I would be just the same. I was sure everything would work out and that I could make him happy."

When she didn't continue Chiyo and Aya exchanged glances again. The Princess sighed and brushed a hand over the Lady's still bushy hair.

"Why didn't you just tell us all this at the start?" she asked.

Sakura looked up, her brown eyes wide.

"Why should you believe me?" she asked.

The Princess smiled sadly at her.

"Well, I guess this lets Ran off the hook," Aya said.

"I'm very sorry," Sakura said, again dropping her head. "I'll apologize before I leave."

"You aren't going anywhere," Chiyo stated. "And its Ken who's going to apologize."

The Lady's head snapped up and she stared at the Princess.

"What do you think, Aya?" Chiyo asked, turning to her friend.

"A Lady in Waiting," Ran's sister nodded. "The Queen has very few she likes and even fewer she trusts. And you're young enough that you'll be ideal for transferring into the court of whoever wins Keiji's heart."

"Excellent. Exactly what I was thinking," the Princess nodded. "My Lady, how would you like a job?"

Sakura simply blinked at her, two large tears slipping from her eyes and running down her cheeks.

"Yes, please," she said at last in a very small voice, gently wiping at her face.

"Now we shall fetch Ursula to help with your hair. Why ever were you wearing that wig?" the Princess asked, smiling.

"I remembered how long Aya's hair was, and how lovely it looked, but mine wouldn't grow," she admitted sheepishly.

Aya gave her a hug and looked her in the eye.

"You look better without the wig," she said smiling. "Or you will once we fix this," she amended, glancing at Sakura's hair.

The two giggled and Sakura let out a deep sigh.

"Thank you," she said. "Thank you very much."

XXXXXXXXXX

Ursula was summoned and soon had Sakura's hair set to rights. Moments after her arrival Keiji and Ran arrived. The one to officially nullify the courtship, and the other to collect his sister for an afternoon and dinner alone together.

At the family dinner Ken formally apologized to Lady Tomoe and offered to heal any damage he may have caused her. The two sat together and managed to be polite and even a little friendly.

The Queen was delighted by the prospect of adding Sakura to her ranks and suggested it be published that she won the post as compensation for losing Ran. It was decided in private that the Fourth House would be quietly investigated.

After dinner the King took Ken into his study and gave him a parental lecture. He said he realized it was probably too late for the disciplined hand of a loving father but that he meant to try anyway. Ken left the study forbidden from eating with the royal family for a month, while Ran was required to eat with them, including all tea times. Thus they would be separated at mealtimes as well as in the mornings. The King felt sure Ken would feel the weight of it, while Ken thought it might be heavier if he weren't spending every night in Ran's room. Both went to bed satisfied.

Later that night Keiji discovered Aya out on the drawing room balcony gazing at the stars. After watching her for a moment he quietly slipped outside to join her.

"Lovely evening," he said studying the sky.

"Mmmm. Still chilly though," she said.

"True, but its early yet."

"Yes."

They smiled at one another and then looked out over the lawns. The white paille maille rectangle glowed in the moonlight.

"So, how was your time with your brother?" the Prince asked.

"Nice," Aya smiled. "He tried valiantly not to talk of Ken or Sakura. I appreciated his effort."

The Prince chuckled.

"Thank you, Keiji. I needed that."

"You are most welcome."

They quietly watched the view for a few moments then Aya sighed.

"It was nice, but I know that he just doesn't have the time for me that he used to," she said softly. "Not that he ever had much, but his focus has shifted and I just have to get used to it."

She gripped the railing, staring resolutely out toward the sea.

"I love Ken and I'm glad Ran has found something I'd never have dreamed for him, but still..."

Keiji rested his hand atop her's on the railing and looked at her intense profile.

"Perhaps it is time for him to step aside and make room for someone else," he said softly.

Aya blinked in surprise and turned to stare up at him. He smiled softly down at her.

Giving her hand a gentle squeeze he bid her goodnight and left her blushing on the balcony under the stars.

XXXXXXXXXX

Ran was in bed already when the door between his room and Ken's slowly creaked open. The brunet hesitated a moment before slipping into the room and rounding the bed. Moments later he climbed under the covers and laid still, looking at Ran. They hadn't seen each other since their heated moments in the drawing room and the former servant was nervous.

"Are you asleep?" he asked softly.

"No," Ran answered.

"Are you still mad at me?"

"I wasn't mad at you, Ken, I was afraid you would hurt her...and incur the King's wrath," Ran replied.

"I'm sorry," Ken said, his pout evident in his voice. "I sorta did. I'm not allowed to eat with you for a month. Tea included."

Ran snorted.

"Yeah, that's what I thought," Ken smiled.

"Just go to sleep," Ran said, his voice sounding lighter than it had in weeks.

"Okay," Ken said, smiling wider. "Good night, Ran."

"Good night."

XXXXXXXXXX

Author's Note: And so ends the Paille Maille game and the rivalry between Ken and Sakura. Too short? Well, don't worry there is more fun to be had!

Thanks to Cat in the web! Ken is hotheaded, but that makes him fun to write. And I hope you enjoyed the outcome of the game. It was really fun writing it! There will be more about Omi and Takatori coming up, so hang in for that. And more secrets are to be revealed!

Thanks to Aubrey! Hi! What did you think of Sakura after all was revealed? My hope was to make everyone hate her and then pull the rug out from under your feet. Did it work? Still hate her? I can't wait to find out.

Thanks to Snowgirl frozen in shock! I just have to thank you for the most entertaining review I think I've ever read! It gave both me and my hubby a good solid giggle. Thanks! I wish I had a personal website too. Oh well! I update every Tuesday evening after work!


	8. Chapter 7: A New Direction

Warning: AU, Fantasy, PG-13, Ran/Ken. :D

Disclaimer: Weiss belongs to Takehito Koyasu and Project Weiss.

**First Born: Sacred Flame**

**Chapter Seven: A New Direction**

Two days after the paille maille game everything seemed to have settled back into a routine. The weather remained fine, but there was little time spent out in it as Ran and Ken resumed their training schedule, and Omi and Yohji returned to the secret library. In the weeks since Sakura's arrival they'd spent a good deal of time there, but had discovered very little. Omi was starting to get more than a little frustrated.

"Why can't we find it?" he cried, slamming his hands down on the most recent useless volume. "The one book, the one that will tell us everything we need to know."

"Information obtained easily isn't always worth having," Yohji commented.

The Prince was taking a break and perusing the shelves. He'd developed the habit of stopping every two hours to rest his eyes, or so he claimed. Omi wondered if he wasn't just lazy or bored.

He sighed.

"I thought this room would be full of juicy secrets, but for the most part it's just full of old books," Yohji said.

"They need special care," Omi muttered. "That's why they're in here."

"Ha! Look at this."

The younger man turned in his chair to look at the small book the Prince had pulled off one of the shelves. The cover revealed it to be a book of fairy tales and legends for children. A common and popular title which had first been compiled and printed after the Great War in an effort to introduce the thirteen divergent kingdoms to one another. A small attempt at unifying them, but a somewhat successful one.

Omi turned back around and sighed again. Fairy tales weren't going to help them.

"Mother used to read this to us," the Prince continued, his voice accompanied by the sound of turning pages. "Hey, this is an original hand printed copy. Its got pictures!"

Omi's head dropped onto the open book before him with a long suffering groan.

A few minutes passed with only the sound of Yohji's page turning to mark them, then suddenly there was a pause and, "Hey, Omi."

The change in his friend's voice had the seer sitting back up and turning to face the Prince again. Yohji was looking thoughtfully at the book in his hands.

"Ever heard the legend of Terran the Life Bringer?" he asked.

Omi thought a moment.

"Isn't that the one where the prince uses his potential to save the world by refilling the protection magic housed in a special bowl?" the seer replied.

"Yes. 'Terran sent his spark to fill the empty vessel, thus refilling the bowl with magic and saving all things above and below the world'," Yohji read the description.

Omi sat up straighter.

"Wait a minute," he said. "I've heard that before."

"Everyone has, but doesn't it sound like..."

"No, no. The part about the empty vessel," Omi stated.

He shot to his feet and raced out of the secret library only to return moments later clutching a slender volume. Yohji was still standing where he had been, still holding the open book of legends.

"What's that?" he asked as Omi slapped the volume down on the table and began rifling through it. "Don't let a librarian see you doing that."

"This is the book the professors wrote after visiting the Sisters of the Sacred Flame," the young man explained without looking up. "Here. Listen. 'Although there are no empty vessels here at present the Mother Superior hopes one shall be arriving soon, as they are afraid to be without her since the failure of the last renewal'. Then there's a side note stating that an empty vessel is a nun with no magical potential."

Omi looked up and met the Prince's eyes.

"What if the legend's true? And some prince named Terran sent a spark to some nun who used it, not to refill a bowl of protection magic, but to renew the Sacred Flame," Yohji said, slowly approaching the table. "And from what you just read it sounds as if they have been expecting this renewal for some time."

"It says the last one failed," Omi said. "When do you suppose that was?"

Yohji pondered a moment, rubbing his chin thoughtfully.

"What if...it moves in cycles?" he asked.

Omi frowned and shook his head to indicate his confusion.

Yohji sat down.

"Okay, say for a moment that it does," the Prince said. "Every so often the Sacred Flame dies and goes through some form of rebirth. If that's true then there should be some evidence of it somewhere."

"Alright," Omi agreed. "But that puts us right back where we were. Looking for the book that will tell us everything."

"Not necessarily," Yohji stated with a small smile. "There's more than one way to get the answer to almost any question. I feel like we have the pieces we need although we may not realize it."

"Oh, great," Omi said, slumping.

He met Yohji's grin with a defeated pout.

"What was the name of King Simon's mysterious twin you were reading about?" the Prince asked.

XXXXXXXXXX

The following morning Omi contemplated what they'd discovered, or believed they'd discovered, while he waited for Ken to join him for breakfast.

He and Yohji had scoured the library for references to King Simon, the man responsible for winning the Great War and uniting the kingdom. Or rather one of the two men responsible. King Simon had a twin brother named Taron, if you were looking at books inside the secret library. If you were looking without Taron didn't exist.

It would almost be laughable if the implications weren't so earth shaking.

That the First House had used the power of twins to win the war was almost inconceivable. The very House that had outlawed twins as First Born. Omi couldn't quite wrap his mind around it, and he'd decided that despite his resolve to leave well enough alone when he'd first discovered it, he'd decided to address the King. It was too important to him to just let the matter go.

As to the rest he wasn't sure what he thought. Yohji guessed that Taron, Simon's twin, and Terran of the legend were one and the same. Spelling differences aside the man had been a powerfully gifted healer according to what they could find. He had ridden into battle at his brother's side and then seen to warrior's injuries afterward, regardless of rank or allegiance, and that had done much to win over the other twelve Houses.

After the war Taron had quietly supported his brother while pursuing his own interests. He'd traveled the entire kingdom. Visited every House, and even many of the farthest boarder villages. Everywhere he went people adored and admired him despite the fact that he was one of the two men who'd conquered them. That such a unique and beloved individual could be so callously written out of history offended Omi to the very core of his being.

Taron had even visited the Temple of the Sisterhood of the Sacred Flame, the only member of the royal household ever to do so. Yohji claimed that coupled with the time the book of legends was written there was proof enough for them to start building on it. But Omi wasn't sure.

He knew as well as anyone that those stories had been collected from all over the new kingdom shortly after the Great War as a means of introducing the varying peoples to one another. But it seemed too far a leap to connect a legendary figure to a real man who'd done amazing things in his own right.

"Hey, Omi, what's up?"

The seer jumped then smiled sheepishly up at Ken. He'd forgotten he was waiting for the former servant.

"Sorry, I was distracted. Good morning," he said, grinning.

"Not by that Ambassador?" Ken asked, glancing quickly around the hallway.

"No. Not at all," Omi said. "Yohji thinks we've found our first clue to the Sacred Flame's renewal, but I'm not sure."

"Oh, yeah?" Ken asked as they fell into step together. "What did ya find? Anything Keiji can use?"

Omi chuckled.

"I wish," he smiled. "No, nothing so concrete as that. Just a beginning really, but Yohji's convinced we're onto something. I guess we'll just have to wait and see what more can be discovered."

"More research," Ken sighed tucking his hands behind his head. "Better you than me."

"So, how are things with you now that the courtship is over?" the seer asked.

"Well, I'm not allowed to eat with Ran."

"So you said. His Majesty must've thought that would be a fitting punishment," Omi remarked.

"Well, I guess it might be if I didn't see him every night," Ken shrugged. "I mean, meals here _are_ long and besides them we only have our practices."

"So the time in the evenings makes up for it," Omi nodded.

"Yeah, and the nights," Ken said off handedly.

"The nights?" Omi asked curiously, feeling like he was missing something.

"Oh, I've been sleepin' with him. Like I did when I was injured," Ken replied with a happy grin.

Omi blinked up at him.

"Do you mind if I ask why?"

"Nightmares. I've been havin' them since Kase was here. But when I'm with Ran I don't have 'em," Ken answered.

"What sort of nightmares?" Omi asked, concerned. "Not too bad I hope."

Ken shook his head.

"I don't know," he shrugged. "I can't remember 'em, but I know that Ran thinks they're bad. Anyway, they're gone now that I'm with him all night."

Omi studied the carpet as they strolled along. Sleeping with Ran may stop them, but that wasn't a true answer to what was causing them or a permanent solution. _But how to address that to Ken?_

"Hey," Ken said, prodding the seer's head with his elbow.

"What?" Omi winced.

"He makes a pretty comfy pillow," Ken stated with a broad grin.

Omi's laughter echoed the length of the hallway, and his blush lasted until lunch time.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Okay, let's say you're right and Taron and Terran are the same person. Where do we go from here?" Omi asked once they'd settled in the secret library.

The Prince joined the seer at the table.

"Well, Taron was a healer and a Prince of the First House. I say we begin by going over other members of the royal family and see whether we can establish a pattern," he said.

"Alright. There's a good volume at the end of the first row of shelves," Omi said, rising to get it. "And it includes Taron, so it should be accurate."

"Excellent," Yohji said rubbing his hands together enthusiastically.

But by late afternoon his excitement had dwindled with his hopes. There didn't seem to be any patterns or correlations between the First House and the Sacred Flame, other than the possibility of Taron. After another fruitless chapter on another useless ancestor the Prince slammed the book shut in frustration and began pacing the room.

Omi watched him silently.

"Okay, I admit it, I was wrong," Yohji said at last, heaving a sigh. "It was pretty thin so I'm not surprised it didn't hold up to scrutiny."

Omi turned to look back at the book of legends which they'd left resting on the table. His brow wrinkled in thought.

"But...I hate to give up...what if Taron _was_ Terran, but there's something we're just not seeing," he said softly.

"Like what?" Yohji asked, halting his pacing and turning to look at his friend.

"Okay, first and foremost Taron was a healer, which means he had creative magic. Secondly, he was a twin. Thirdly, he was from the First House," Omi said thoughtfully.

"Keiji is neither a healer nor a twin," Yohji muttered to himself.

"But Ken is," Omi added without thinking.

They looked at one another, realization striking them both at the same moment.

Omi reached for the book of legends.

"Weren't you saying a few weeks ago that the Seat magic of the Thirteenth House wanted twins to be born, but we didn't know why," the Prince said.

Omi nodded as he flipped through the book.

"'And the remainder of the magic called to the prince, begging for the bowl to be filled and the protection restored. And it sent warnings of the darkness that would fall in dreams and terrible nightmares which prompted him to act'," Omi read aloud. He faced Yohji. "Ken told me today he's been having nightmares."

"About the Flame?" the Prince asked anxiously.

Omi shook his head.

"He says he can't remember them," the seer stated.

Yohji licked his lips.

"So, it appears we may have a list of qualities...perhaps requirements," he said.

"Pretty short list," Omi countered.

"You're the one that wouldn't let it go," Yohji reminded him. "And they all fit Ken. I think we should return to your original investigation and see just how many incidents there have been of First Born twins where one of them was a powerful healer."

"But they're against the law," Omi pointed out. "They have been since the Great War."

"Actually, that's not quite true," Yohji said. "I spoke to my father about it last night. It seems that the law against twins was enacted five hundred years or so ago."

"Only five hundred?" Omi asked, blinking.

"Yes, there was a rather disturbing series of events involving the Second House," the Prince explained. "Histories printed since then have simply left out any mention either by accident or design. Probably the later, since helping people to forget something can be as simple as changing the recorded histories they read."

Omi scowled in distaste.

"So we're to study all histories from every House?" Omi asked sounding a little skeptical. "That'll take a bit of time. Especially if there is a pattern. I'm not even sure there are records from every House in here. Not from before the war anyway."

"Never fear, Omichi. We still have eight and a half weeks before the Solstice. Ten before we leave," Yohji said confidently.

"If the Flame lasts that long."

They looked at one another then stood and went to the catalogue.

XXXXXXXXXX

"And what did you have to eat?" Ran asked as he and Ken prepared for weapons practice. They were strapping leather guards onto their chests and arms.

"Some sorta bread with cheese melted on it and tomato slices in the cheese. Oh, and fruit on the side," Ken answered. "Was that satisfactory?"

"Very."

"Are you gonna ask me that everyday?"

"I want to make sure you're not eating, for lack of a better word, crap," Ran said, giving Ken a pointed look.

"Ursula's feedin' me, and she wouldn't feed me 'crap'," Ken replied.

"True. Are you ready?" Ran asked.

"More 'n ready," Ken smiled.

He turned and presented himself to his partner. On each hand he wore a glove with a metal contraption attached to the back. When he squeezed triggers hidden in each palm four wicked looking blades shot out of the metal cases on the backs.

He grinned.

"What are those?" Ran asked frowning at him.

"Like 'em? Michio gave them to me," Ken said taking a few practice swipes at the air.

Ran rolled his eyes.

"They're like my magic claws. The ones I used to get Kase," the former servant said happily.

"I remember. Are you sure they'll be a match for my sword?" Ran asked skeptically. "Do you even know how to use them?"

"Yes," Ken answered somewhat defensively. "Well, Michio has been teaching me. And I've been practicing on my own too."

"Alright. Show me," Ran smirked.

He'd moved to the center of the practice room and turned in the ready stance toward Ken.

The brunet grinned and launched himself almost joyfully at his partner. Ran had to stop himself from laughing at the younger man's expression as he stepped forward to meet him.

They clashed loudly. Steel on steel.

Initially Ran had no trouble blocking all of Ken's blows despite the fact that the former servant had two weapons to his one, but as the session wore on Ken tried wilder and more imaginative strikes. The Lord found his skill at reading another's moves was proving to be invaluable as it saved him once, then twice. Not only was he having to improvise to block Ken, but he found his own strikes were either blocked or evaded with far more ease than before.

And the amount of work they were putting into their efforts was more even.

It wasn't long before they were both sweating and panting. But neither one gave any thought to stopping as they canvassed the room searching for any weaknesses or openings.

They were in the middle of a fierce exchange of blows when there was a loud knock at the door, startling them both. Ken lowered his guard and Ran took full advantage knocking him to the floor where he pinned the former servant's arms.

"Hey! That wasn't fair!" Ken cried trying to pull his arms free. Ran had them trapped at Ken's sides with his knees.

The red-head grinned down at him.

"Everything's fair in battle," he said. "Never allow yourself to get distracted."

Ken sighed, then nodded grudgingly. Ran climbed off him and sat down on the floor.

"Come!" he called.

They were both surprised when Professor Stemp entered and stared at them disdainfully.

"You're over an hour late," he stated.

Ran and Ken blinked at him in shock.

"I think, in light of the hour and your current condition that we should call the lesson for today," their magic tutor declared. "But be prepared for tomorrow, gentlemen."

With that he turned and left closing the door behind him.

"We've been at this for three hours?" Ran asked in shock.

"What did he mean our 'current condition'?" Ken demanded.

The two looked at each other. Both were surprised to find that they were completely disheveled and sweat soaked. Both were red with exertion, breathing heavily, and their hair stuck out in all directions.

"You look terrible," they informed each other.

"Well, we'll need to bathe," Ran stated looking down at himself. "And we'll require fresh clothes."

"I guess I did pretty well, hunh?" Ken grinned, waving one of his claws.

"Hn. Better than I could've hoped," Ran stated. "I was so engrossed in trying to best you I lost track of the time."

"Yeah, me too," Ken laughed.

"I guess we've found your weapon of choice then. Next time I'll see how well you do when I'm armed with my sword and a knife."

"Sounds like a challenge," Ken grinned smugly. "I can't wait."

Ran blinked, then shook his head.

"Come on. Let's go," he smiled, struggling to his feet. His body suddenly felt rubbery and weak. "I have the sudden desire to be clean."

Ken snorted out a laugh and joined him, wincing as he did so.

"Do you feel as tired as I do?" he asked.

"Aa."

"After our bath how 'bout we sleep for a week?" Ken asked.

Ran merely nodded.

Together they hobbled out of the practice room and down the hall to the nearest lift.

XXXXXXXXXX

That evening in the royal drawing room everyone took up quiet pursuits as Ran and Ken dosed together on a settee, their heads resting gently one against the other. Every once in a while glances were directed their way and smiles were exchanged, or soft giggles heard. The later were shushed by the Queen.

"Look at the poor dears," she sighed, taking a peek over her shoulder at them. "Whatever did they do to tire themselves out so?"

"Seems they were in weapons practice for most of the afternoon," Keiji replied.

"Ken was going to try out the bugnuks I made him," Michio said. "I wanted to ask him how they worked."

"Rather well, if I'm any judge," the King commented. "I've never known Ran to nap after dinner."

"Perhaps we should wake them and send them to bed," Chiyo suggested.

"But we wanted Ken to play with us," Jomei cried from the floor where he and Kishi were coloring.

"Shh. Mind your voice, please," Queen Kimiko scolded.

"Ken is resting," the King stated. "And I dare say its time for you two to head off to bed."

"Awww," the two youngest royals whined.

"Shush. To bed. Now," the Queen tutted. She laid aside her needle work and motioned for them to get up. "I shall be back, my dear."

King Renjiro nodded then kissed each child on the cheek as they passed. The Queen followed them out.

"Aya, how is Lady Tomoe settling into her new role?" his Majesty asked with a fond smile.

"Fine. She seems quite content," the young woman answered.

"She's started making friends, and appears to be relieved that her courtship is over," Chiyo added. "She's much more relaxed now."

The eldest Princess noticed her friend's dark violet gaze slip back toward the sleeping pair across the room and she smiled.

"They do make a very sweet picture," Chiyo smirked, leaning into Aya's side.

Aya smiled as all eyes settled on her brother and Ken. The former wood boy mumbled something and turned to press his face into Ran's shoulder.

"Anymore 'signs', my dear?" the King asked Aya.

"Well," she said, considering. "They do seem to be more physical with one another."

Everyone leaned forward conspiratorially.

"How's that?" King Renjiro asked.

"They...touch more often. Lean on one another, grasp each others' arms, that sort of thing," Aya said.

"Oh," his Majesty nodded.

"I've noticed it as well," Keiji said. "But the overtures seem no more than friendly."

"Mmm," Aya nodded in agreement. "On Ken's part it isn't unusual, but for Ran it's..."

Just then the drawing room door was thrown open and Yohji strode in.

"Good evening," he called cheerily.

Everyone jumped. Including Ran and Ken who looked around the room a little bleary eyed.

"What's with you two?" the lanky Prince asked pausing by their settee.

They blinked up at him then at everyone across the room. Some were smiling openly while others attempted to hide their grins. Both sleepers blushed.

"Sorry. Must've dozed off," Ran mumbled, standing and straightening out his coat. "What time is it?"

"Eight-thirty, Niisan," Aya answered.

"I think I'll read some," he said, taking up his book from the settee and moving to a chair near a lamp.

Ken watched him, then stretched and yawned.

"We were at weapons practice _for ever_," he said, answering Yohji's question. "What about you?"

"I just dropped Omi at his room," the Prince said, flopping down in Ran's abandoned seat. "We were at the library until eight."

"Ah, Yohji. There you are, you naughty boy. Where have you been?" Queen Kimiko asked as she swept back into the room.

"The library," he repeated.

"Oh-ho! The gods bless Omi. He's straightening you out," his mother laughed. "Oh, our sleepers have awoken. How was your nap?"

Ran and Ken both mumbled something as the Queen resumed her seat.

"Has Omi found anything?" Keiji asked his brother.

"Possibly," was Yohji's vague response.

Both the King and Ken snorted.

"If that's your attitude you can do the research," the Prince said to the young man beside him.

"No thanks," Ken replied quickly.

"Hey, how did the bugnuks work?" Michio called to him.

"Great! He couldn't touch me!" Ken smiled.

"True, but you didn't 'touch' me either," Ran pointed out, glancing up from his book.

"An afternoon spent dueling and no hits on either side?" the King asked incredulously.

"Sounds like you two need to go up against different opponents," Keiji commented. "You're learning each others' moves."

Ran and Ken glanced at each other.

"I'd like to see a match and judge for myself," King Renjiro said.

"We're not practicing tomorrow, your Majesty," Ran said. "We missed Ken's magic lesson today and need to make it up. But the day after, if you are free, then you are welcome."

"I will be free, Ran my boy," the King smiled. "Count on it."

XXXXXXXXXX

Author's Note: There, some more clues and some Ran/Ken moments.

Thanks to Cat in the Web! I'm glad you felt bad for Sakura, that's exactly what I wanted! But the story of the Fourth House is gonna have to wait, I'm afraid.

Thanks to boXx! I'm glad you liked it! More Ran/Kenness to come!

Thanks to Angel! I'm glad you liked it! Yes, they are getting together, but slowly. Choosing to become Queen is a serious business and requires much reflection.

Thanks to Gillian Sillis! I guess everyone noticed that from the previous story. :) Ken is very determined and yes, childish. Ran wasn't sure Ken meant what Ran thought he meant. They're men.


	9. Chapter 8: Epiant Amoure

Warning: AU, Fantasy, PG-13, Ran/Ken. ;)

Disclaimer: Weiss belongs to Takehito Koyasu and Project Weiss.

**First Born: Sacred Flame**

**Chapter Eight: Epiant Amoure**

Yohji left his room at an hour he considered indecent, but since he'd been helping Omi he'd been getting to bed earlier than would normally suit him. The full nights of uninterrupted sleep had him up well before breakfast, and he was beginning to worry about becoming a morning person. His father had already made several comments about how pleasant it was to see him at breakfast, and Keiji had picked on him about his lack of late night visitors.

But despite everyone's jibes and his own concerns he was actually finding that the time he spent in the company of the young seer was almost worth the exchange of his all night festivities.

Shrugging to himself the Prince continued on his route toward the stairs, but paused when a door further along the hall opened. It was the door to Ran's room.

Yohji smiled in anticipation of greeting his friend good morning but was caught by surprise when Ken stepped out into the hall, fully dressed and ready for the day. Blinking, Yohji stepped sideways to conceal himself behind a potted plant just as Ken turned back at a call from within the room. Seconds later Ran was standing in the doorway in nothing but his nightshirt and robe.

"Don't forget our magic lesson today," the fire-haired Lord said softly.

"I won't if you won't," Ken smiled.

"I won't," Ran stated, but even down the hall Yohji could see the humor in his eyes. He studied Ken for a moment before reaching a hand out toward the younger man. "Your hair's getting long again. Perhaps we should have Ursula give it a trim."

Yohji's eyes nearly fell out as Ran's long fingers played with the ends of Ken's hair just behind the former servant's right ear, and Ken leaned his head into the touch.

"As long as you don't cut it," he smirked. "Your's is growin' too."

"Yes. I'm trying to decide if I should let it grow out again or not," Ran replied, lowering his hand.

"I like it short," Ken stated.

Ran smiled.

"Then I shall get it trimmed," he said and took a step back into the room. "Have a good morning. I shall see you this afternoon."

"You too," Ken nodded, turning to leave.

"And study hard," came Ran's stern command through the still open doorway.

"Yes, sir," Ken snorted before marching off.

Ran's door closed quietly and Yohji found that his eyebrows were at his hairline and he was effectively hiding in his own hallway. Stepping out from behind the plant he became aware of a slight scratching sound emanating from just a few steps ahead of him.

Ursula was standing in a shadow created by a highboy, and busily writing something inside a folded card. When she noticed him she tucked the card away inside her apron pocket and stepped out of the shadow.

"Good morning, your Highness," she curtsied.

"Good morning, Ursula," the Prince bowed.

They eyed each other for a moment before simultaneously heading for the stairs. Yohji fighting a smile.

XXXXXXXXXX

Throughout breakfast, the morning meetings, and lunch Yohji kept a discreet eye on Ran and another on everyone else. The red-headed Lord acted as he always had and seemed completely his normal self, apart from appearing a bit more relaxed than he had of late. But, the Prince noticed, everyone else was also keeping at least one eye on Ran as well, and he'd seen at least one or two more mysterious folded cards.

By lunch he was almost giddy with glee and had a hard time containing himself when Keiji asked him what was wrong.

Yohji decided to wait around after lunch to see whether Ken would come for Ran, and took note of ten or twelve other people also skulking about the hallway.

Lord Fujimiya was involved in a debate with Keiji and Aya just outside the diningroom doors and appeared to be completely oblivious to all the attention being lavished on him. He was equally unaware of a brunet lightning bolt headed his way from the other end of the hall. That was until he pounced.

"Ooooph!" Ran wheezed when Ken's weight slammed into his back.

Yohji thought it was a minor miracle they both didn't fall over onto the floor. He held his breath and waited for Ran to explode, but much to his surprise nothing happened.

"I made it here before you made it downstairs!" Ken cried happily, still latched onto Ran.

The Lord winced and shoved the younger man off, but when he turned to face Ken there was no anger in his eyes, just critical appraisal.

"You shouldn't run or shout in the hallways," he stated eyeing Ken up and down.

The former wood boy was unbuttoned and mussed up.

"How can you get so disheveled sitting in a class room?" Ran asked as he began to put Ken back together.

Yohji glanced around and noticed the emergence of several folded cards and suddenly busy pencils.

"I wasn't in the class room," Ken said, smiling as he submitted to Ran's tidying of his person. "The teacher told me to go outside and exercise."

"And why was that?" Ran asked, pausing in his ministrations to judge what Ken would say.

"She said I was too fidgety to learn today," Ken smirked.

Ran rolled his eyes.

"I think I'll go with you tomorrow so I can judge your progress," he stated.

Ken shrugged, then winced as Ran raked his fingers through the former servant's wild brown hair in an attempt to get it back into order.

Already busy pencils sped up.

Suddenly Ran seemed to notice that not only were they not alone, but there were far more people than just Keiji and Aya watching them. He glanced around and took in the inordinately full hallway and the fire-haired Lord grabbed Ken's arm and began steering him away from the crowd.

"Come on. We'll be late."

"That hurt," Ken complained gingerly touching his hair.

"Sorry."

Yohji allowed himself a grin as he watched them go.

"Let the games begin," he said to Keiji before sauntering off to join Omi in the library.

XXXXXXXXXX

The next day dawned clear and cool, but in general the weather had been steadily warming up. Flowers were beginning to peek through the soil, and the grass was green on the lawns and front terraces.

Ken strolled down the hall in good spirits. It had been only four days since Ran and Sakura's courtship had been cancelled, but in those few days the red-headed Lord had been almost doting in his attention. All fears he'd had about losing his friend and partner were laid to rest, and he'd even allowed himself to fancy that there might be something more between them. Someday.

And today was the day they would show the King just how far he'd come. In combat training anyway. He and Ran were scheduled to dual before the throne. Literally, since King Renjiro had requested that their match be moved from the practice halls to the throne room, where all his advisors, and anyone else who cared to, could watch.

Another audience.

Ken sighed.

As he came to the guest hall his happy mood dwindled a bit. Aya had been right. He'd started to notice that people were watching them. Almost everywhere they went someone was watching. It was strange that he'd never noticed it before and he figured he'd just have to get used to it. If Ran could, he could.

He snapped out of his thoughts when he noticed that not only was he not being watched at that moment, but there didn't seem to be anyone at all in the hallway. He'd never actually seen any of the public hallways in the palace empty before. It didn't seem right.

Coming around a corner and nearing Omi's room he stopped dead. Just ahead two tall men were standing over someone and speaking in harsh, raised voices. The person they were threatening was obviously smaller than they were and completely hidden from Ken's point of view.

He frowned. He'd never been keen on bullies, having seen his share as a servant in the Thirteenth House. Gritting his teeth he began to walk purposely forward once more, determined to put an end to the trouble, when one of the men stepped aside. The other grabbed their victim by the collar and slammed him up against the wall.

Ken had a clear view as Omi winced with the impact.

"Hey!" he shouted, shooting forward.

His rage translated into a blast of magic that threw Omi's two attackers off the young seer and into the wall across the hall. They stared at him incredulously as he planted himself between them and his friend.

"Ken, don't hurt them," Omi wheezed from behind him. His voice sounded weak and pained.

"I won't...much," Ken growled.

"Why you...do you know who we are! How dare you attack us!" the thinner of the two men demanded. He had a wiry frame and sunken cheeks giving him an unhealthy appearance. And Ken fancied his eyes were a little too close together reminding him of a rat he'd seen once.

"I don't care who you are," Ken spat. "Try that again and I'll kill ya."

The other man was more kempt in appearance, and apparently a little smarter. He reached forward and caught his friend by the shoulder, in a tight grip.

"We should go," he said to his companion. "Now."

The other snarled but capitulated and allowed himself to be dragged away down the hall.

Ken watched them go before turning to help Omi. The young seer was huddled up on the floor clutching his side. Ken knelt by him.

"What's wrong? Are you hurt?"

"My side," his friend gasped.

Ken gingerly unbuttoned the seer's coat and waistcoat. He was starting on his shirt when several guards ran up.

"What happened here?" one of them demanded.

"Two guys just tried to beat Omi," Ken spat angrily, wondering where the Hell they'd been earlier. All but one of them ran off in the direction Ken indicated.

"No, I'm fine. Really," Omi gasped.

"You are not fine," Ken snarled as he rested one hand against the nasty bruise forming along Omi's side. "Two ribs are cracked."

Omi released a sigh of relief as he felt his bones mend and the pain ebb away.

"Who were they, Master Tsukiyono?" the guard who'd remained with them asked.

"I don't know," Omi answered. "I think they may've been trying to rob me."

Ken frowned at him as Omi's large blue eyes pleaded for the former servant to remain silent. The guard asked him a few more questions before heading off after his fellows. When he was gone Ken hauled Omi forcibly to his feet and shoved him into his room.

"I wanna know who they were, Omi," he demanded. "Right now."

"They're my half-brothers, Masa and Hiro. Apparently Ambassador Takatori didn't take it well that I've decided to stay," the seer sighed. He began to straighten his clothing out, ignoring Ken's shocked expression. "Don't look at me like that, Ken. I didn't know they'd resort to violence."

The former wood boy pressed his lips together and glared at the floor.

"Well, what should we do?" he asked hotly.

"Nothing. I think this will be the end of it," Omi stated.

Ken stared at him.

"Nothing! Omi, that's..."

"I think they got the point when you threw them against the wall," the younger man stated, his voice steadily rising. "At least Hiro did. He'll keep Masa in line. I want the Ambassador to see that my staying here won't cause him any problems. That I won't be an embarrassment, and that he can basically just continue to ignore my existence as he has been doing," Omi cried, ending on a shout and giving his coat a harsh tug back into position.

Ken just stood by watching his friend, unsure what he could say or do to help him.

"Please don't tell Yohji," Omi said softly. "I can't go running to him every time I need assistance."

"Why not?" Ken asked. "I'm sure he'd wanna help you."

"Because I have to rely on myself," the younger man stated firmly. "Please, Ken."

"Alright. I won't tell 'im, but you gotta promise me that if they ever even look at you funny you'll tell me about it. You're my friend, Omi. I won't stand by while someone hurts you."

The seer met his eyes and smiled.

"Thank you. I appreciate that. I really do," he said. "I promise."

Ken nodded and together they left Omi's room and headed for breakfast. He was willing to let it go for the moment, but he would get Ran's opinion and see what the red-headed Lord thought of all this.

XXXXXXXXXX

By that afternoon it was time for their dual and Ken was thoroughly distracted. He was looking forward to sparring with Ran as much as a means of releasing some of his pent up frustration over Omi's circumstances, as he was for the pure enjoyment of it. He'd spent the morning thinking and the more he thought the madder he got. By the time he arrived in the throne room he was fuming.

Ran was already there and when he saw Ken's face he frowned thoughtfully.

"What's the matter?" he asked when Ken joined him before the raised platform the throne rested on.

Glancing around Ken noted the throng that had gathered to watch. There were many more people than just the King and his advisors. There was a crowd at least three people deep on all sides of the room, and most of the royal family occupied the raised platform.

Ken's frown darkened.

"I'll tell you later," he muttered as his eyes landed on Omi who was standing near Yohji.

Ran marked the look and nodded.

"Gentlemen, whenever you are ready," King Renjiro called, his voice silencing the quiet thrum of conversation taking place around them.

Ran motioned Ken over to the steward standing by and they removed their coats and waistcoats for him to hold, and untied their cravats. Then they carefully strapped on the chest and arm guards they customarily used when practicing with raw steel. When that was done Ken pulled on his gloves and strapped them.

They moved back into the center of the room and bowed to the King before facing each other. Ran's eyes sparked with determination as he brandished his sword and a long knife. Ken grinned at him.

"Ready?" the fire-haired Lord asked.

"Oh, yeah," his partner replied.

Without another word they launched themselves at one another, weapons at the ready. A few people gasped as they clashed. The sounds echoed through the room as their weapons connected again and again. After only a few initial attacks their moves became almost blurred as the speed of the blows increased.

"They don't hold back, do they?" the King muttered to Keiji who stood on his right.

"No," the crown Prince agreed.

It soon became apparent that they were either reading each others' moves or anticipating them correctly as they blocked attacks almost before they started. But as the dual went on the moves became more wild and the idea that they could be anticipated seemed too far fetched to be true. Even the most seasoned fighters present were having trouble counting blows and a quiet muttering began around the room.

"Keiji, use your magic and sight them," Yohji said softly without taking his eyes off the duelists.

The crown Prince pulled his magic into his eyes and directed it at Ran and Ken. His brow furrowed.

"What is it?" Omi asked.

"They're using their potentials," the Prince answered. "I'm not even sure that they're aware of it. It almost looks as if...as if they're being driven by it."

The King frowned.

Professor Stemp suddenly broke from the crowd and approached the throne, carefully avoiding the frenzied battle taking place in the center of the room.

"Your Majesty, stop this," the professor said softly but urgently. "Now."

"Enough!" King Renjiro cried loudly.

Ran and Ken sprang apart and turned startled eyes on the King. Both were sweating and breathing hard, but otherwise seemed unaffected by whatever it was that had been happening to them.

The King smiled.

"Thank you, gentlemen. You have made more progress then I thought possible, Master Hidaka. I commend you. No doubt due to your careful tutelage, Lord Fujimiya. Very well done indeed," he said. "However, I believe it would be prudent to expand Master Hidaka's experience, so I would like you to practice with a variety of weapons masters from now on. Lord Fujimiya may continue to monitor your progress."

The two partners glanced at each other then bowed formally to the King.

"Go clean up. You may have the rest of the afternoon to yourselves, and I will see you this evening."

"Thank you, your Majesty," Ran said. He motioned for Ken to join him in collecting their things as the gathered throng applauded.

"Well done," Yohji smiled at them as the steward handed them their coats.

"That was amazing," Omi agreed.

"Thanks," Ken smiled.

"How long were we at it?" Ran asked quietly.

"About half an hour," Yohji answered.

"Hn. Ready?" he asked turning to Ken.

"Yeah," Ken answered nodding.

The two turned and headed across the room toward the door. They received enthusiastic congratulations and hearty slaps on their backs as they passed through the crowd which was now milling about the vacated floor chatting.

"Gentlemen," King Renjiro said, indicating Professor Stemp, Keiji, Yohji and Omi, "the drawing room."

His Majesty rose and swept through a door behind the throne. The others followed silently.

"Exactly what was happening out there?" the King demanded once they'd entered the small drawing room.

"Their magic was driving them. That's why their attacks were so fast with neither one making any advancement," the Professor explained. "Anymore than that I can't tell you. But if you hadn't stopped them then presumably they would've kept going until they collapsed from exhaustion."

"Driving them to what end?" the King asked darkly.

"I've no idea," Professor Stemp answered. "I've never seen anything like this before. We've known that their pairing was unusually strong, but I can't fathom what would cause this or what it might mean. It could have something to do with Master Hidaka's new ability to project his emotions to Lady Fujimiya. Obviously the sharing of Lord Fujimiya's magic has opened some connection between them. I'd suggest studying the phenomenon but I fear the consequences."

The King nodded.

"Do you think they should be separated?" he asked.

"No," Professor Stemp shook his head. "I doubt they'd stand for that, and I don't believe its dangerous to that degree. Unless you've noticed this happening at times other than when they're sparring."

The King looked to his sons and Omi who were shaking their heads.

"Very well," he said after a moment of thought. "We shall keep our eyes open. You, Professor, shall continue your work with them. Perhaps this 'phenomenon' as you call it will manifest in another, safer arena where it may be studied. It could prove useful in the future."

"Yes, Sire," Professor Stemp said, bowing.

Omi and Yohji exchanged silent but contemplative looks.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Was it just me or was something up with the King?" Ken asked as he sunk into the soaking tub.

Ran, who was huddled down in the water to his friend's right, grunted in agreement.

"Keiji was scowling and Yohji was covering something," Ran muttered. "His smile was false. It didn't reach his eyes."

Ken pouted at the far wall.

"We lost track of time again," he said.

"Hn."

When Ran didn't say anything else Ken shrugged and made himself comfortable against the side of the tub.

"What had you so angry before the match?" Ran asked suddenly.

Ken glanced at him and scowled.

"Omi's two half-brothers were beating him up in the hallway this morning," he growled.

Ran's eyes widened.

"Omi's half-brothers?" he repeated in shock, his brow darkening. "Where were the guards?"

"There weren't any. No servants either," Ken said. "If I hadn't come along they might've killed him. Cracked two ribs before I stopped 'em."

Ran met Ken's scowl with one of his own.

"The hall shouldn't have been empty. Something must've been arranged. Yohji won't like this," he said.

"**I** don't like it," Ken stated. "Omi made me promise that I wouldn't tell Yohji. He says he doesn't want to cause trouble for Ambassador Takatori," Ken spat the name as though it were distasteful.

"Ambassador Takatori? What does he have to do with this?" Ran asked sitting up straighter.

"He's Omi's step-father. You know him?"

"No, not really," the Lord answered. "I've met him on several occasions. I can't say he made a favorable impression on me."

They sat in silence for a few minutes.

"So, I was thinkin'," Ken said, carefully not looking at Ran. "That maybe Omi could have my room."

The former servant peeked sideways to judge Ran's reaction. The red-head's violet eyes had gone wide again but besides that his face was carefully blank.

"Ya know, since I sleep with you anyway," Ken continued, returning his gaze to the wall. "My room is basically a really nice closet."

"What about when your nightmares eventually go away?" Ran asked softly. "You'll want your room back then, won't you?"

Ken shrugged.

"How'll I know when they've stopped? I don't have 'em when I'm with you."

"People will gossip," Ran said, his voice still quiet. "When they find out."

"How will people find out?" Ken asked, finally turning to meet the red-head's gaze.

"The servants," Ran answered. "When Omi moves they'll know something's up. There's only so many rooms in the royal apartment. There was gossip after your trial when you were moved into my room. It ended when your room was prepared and you moved."

Ken frowned thoughtfully.

"Well, I don't care if people talk," he stated. "Let them. I'm worried about Omi."

Ran studied his face for a moment then sighed and nodded, dropping his eyes.

"Alright. I'll speak with Yohji this evening," he said sinking back into the tub until the steaming water came up to his chin.

Ken watched him for a few minutes before clearing his throat.

"Would _you_ mind the gossip?" he asked.

"No," Ran answered. "I've lived with it before."

"After my trial?"

"And before that. When Yohji and I were pretending to be an item," Ran continued. "That created more than a little stir."

"Oh."

They both fell quiet again, each feeling vaguely disappointed and their silence lasted well into the evening. When Yohji failed to show up before their regular bed time Ran promised Ken he'd speak with the Prince in the morning.

XXXXXXXXXX

Author's Note: Tee-hee-hee-hee!


	10. Chapter 9: Suspicions and Theories

Warning: AU, Fantasy, PG-13, Ran/Ken. :p

Disclaimer: Weiss belongs to Takehito Koyasu and Project Weiss.

**First Born: Sacred Flame**

**Chapter Nine: Suspicions and Theories **

_Eight weeks before the Summer Solstice_

The morning after their duel in the throne room Ran cornered Yohji after breakfast and asked if they could discuss something in private. The Prince readily agreed and they stepped into an unoccupied sitting room off the main hallway.

"To what do I owe this honor?" Yohji quipped, grinning. "If you want to know of our progress then I can assure you that Omi and I are working steadily, and should have some information soon."

"You say that everyday," Ran stated.

"It's true everyday."

"That's not what I wanted to speak with you about," Ran said, sighing. He took a deep breath to steady himself, he could see where their conversation would be heading. "I would like to request that Omi be allowed to move into Ken's room."

"Is not Ken in Ken's room?"

"Not at present."

"Then where is Ken?"

Ran fidgeted slightly before answering.

"Ken has been sharing my room with me," he confessed and waited.

Yohji's eyes got very round and he began to smirk indecently.

Ran ground his teeth and waited.

"Well, well, well," the Prince grinned. "Things are progressing I see."

"Yohji," Ran said with warning.

"Have you tasted of Ken's delights yet? Is he as sweet as he appears?" the lanky brunet giggled.

"Yohji!" Ran cried angrily.

"Don't think we haven't noticed, Ran," the Prince continued with another smirk. "The touches, the glances, the heavy tension of restrained sexual desi..."

"Yohji! Ken's predilection for physical contact has nothing to do with sexual attraction, as you are very well aware," Ran stated stiffly. "It's a reaction to his years alone, unpaired, and nothing more."

"If I didn't know better I'd say you sound frustrated," Yohji commented. His smirk was gone but there was still a twinkle in his eyes.

Ran scowled at him.

"So, I take it he's been sleeping with you despite his new room," Yohji said.

Ran nodded.

"How do you explain that?" the Prince asked.

"He's been having nightmares."

"And goes to you for comfort?" Yohji raised his eyebrows at Ran.

"We're paired," Ran said defensively. "He used to sneak into Tris's room and vice-versa."

"They were children, Ran. You are adults," Yohji argued.

"To Ken there's no difference," Ran stated, and he could feel himself fighting a pout.

The Prince pursed his lips and studied him a moment.

"The Court will be disappointed to hear that," he said at last.

"What do you mean? Why?" Ran asked, suspicious.

"You're the couple of the season, didn't you know?" Yohji asked innocently.

"W-what!"

"Why the entire populace has their eyes on you. They're all waiting and watching for signs of romance," Yohji informed him, his smirk firmly back in place.

"That's ridiculous," Ran snorted.

"Ran, they're keeping score!" Yohji cried, reaching into his coat and whipping out a folded card.

The Prince handed it to Ran who recognized it as a score card for Epiant Amoure, a silly game the occupants of the palace played in the spring, in which several suspected couples would be chosen and watched. Players would record anything that appeared the least bit intimate in their cards and score it on a scale of one to ten, ten being a kiss and seen as confirmation of the coupling. Extra points were added for where the intimacy took place, as high as plus five if the couple thought they were alone.

"**What's this!" **Ran demanded hotly, scandalized to find his and Ken's names at the top of the card, and a list detailing several incidents Yohji purportedly witnessed.

"Be careful with that," the Prince sniffed, snatching the card back and tucking it away again. "I'm ahead by five since I saw you hand feed KenKen a bit of cake last evening before bed."

"Hand feed?" Ran asked incredulously. "Yohji, I _handed_ him my plate with a bit of left over frosting on it."

"And he ate it," the Prince stated.

"You weren't even there! How did you see that?" Ran demanded.

"I was passing in the hall," Yohji stated defensively.

"Has the Court nothing better to do with its spare time?" Ran sighed in frustration.

"And now with you two in one room," Yohji said gleefully, pretending to ignore his fuming companion.

"May Omi be invited to take Ken's room or not?" Ran asked, losing all patience.

"Of course," Yohji laughed. "But why would he want it?"

Frowning, Ran explained.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Omi."

The young seer looked up in surprise. Yohji was standing in the entrance to the secret library, his face set in a serious frown.

"What are you doing here? Isn't there a meeting this morning?" Omi asked.

Yohji continued to observe him for a few seconds.

"I've been talking with Ran," the Prince said softly.

"Yes?"

"He told me some rather disturbing things. Why didn't you tell me your half-brothers tried to beat you?"

Omi's eyes got very big before turning angry.

"Ken promised he wouldn't say anything!" he cried, springing from his seat.

"He didn't. I spoke to Ran," Yohji stated.

"He shouldn't have told Ran either! Ken swore..."

"**Ken is not the issue here!"** the Prince yelled, stepping forward and slamming his hands down on the table.

Omi took a startled step back. His legs caught on his seat and he sat down hard in his chair, staring up at Yohji in shock.

"Well?" the Prince demanded.

"I didn't tell you because...I didn't want to become what the Ambassador thinks I am," the seer said, his shoulders slumping and his eyes falling to his lap.

"And what would that be?" Yohji asked softly.

"An upstart little bastard determined to use everything in his power to get in good with the royal family and ruin the life of an honest man," Omi said. "Or something to that effect. I think he mentioned my 'miscreant mother' as well."

"You aren't any of those things, Omi," Yohji said.

"I know that, Yotan. I guess I was hoping to finally prove that to him," the younger man said without lifting his face. "When I was a child my mother brought me here to meet him. My voice had developed a reputation and my gift was beginning to show. She hoped they would be enough to win him over, but he never cared about such things. He only cared that she had disgraced him by bearing another man's child."

Yohji reached forward and cupped Omi's chin, lifting his head until their eyes met. The Prince was smiling gently.

"Omi, you're studied enough to know where the gift of sight comes from," he said.

"A soul mating," the seer answered quietly.

The Prince nodded.

"That's right. Born of purity," Yohji said. "If Ambassador Takatori can't see that then he's worse than a fool. I have to wonder what amount of good an angry, embittered old man is doing his nation or my father. But I promise I'll let his work speak for itself," Yohji added when it looked like Omi would protest. "No matter how much I'd like to have him thrown out on his ass."

Omi relaxed but still looked sad. The Prince smiled and patted him on the head.

"You are now a part of this House and my family. Your things shall be moved to the royal apartment, and anyone who dares to cross you will have to deal with me," he grinned, "big brother Yohji."

Omi blinked up at him in surprise.

"Really?"

"Yes. Apparently we have a newly refurbished room going to waste," the Prince said archly.

"Heh. Ken's been sleeping with Ran," Omi said smiling.

"You knew?"

"Ken told me. He says Ran makes a good pillow," the seer smirked.

"Does he now?" Yohji asked, pulling out his Epiant Amoure card. "Hmmm."

XXXXXXXXXX

Two days later the move took place. Although initially thought to be an easy solution, the hitch came when Ran had to empty one of his wardrobes so Ken could use it. He and Aya spent an entire day going through his things and determining what could be given away, thrown out, or stored. Then they spent another day reorganizing what was left.

Yohji picked on the stoic Lord about the sheer volume of his wardrobe until Aya came to her brother's defense, and Chiyo pointed out that the Prince shouldn't be one to talk. His wardrobe exceeded Ran's five shirts to one. Yohji conceded the point, but claimed he did it all for the pleasure and enjoyment of the ladies, and didn't feel he should be faulted for it. His sisters laughed at that and his mother scolded him, which was the entertainment of the evening.

The next morning Ken moved into Ran's room, Omi moved into Ken's and everyone settled into a relatively peaceful spring.

XXXXXXXXXX

The evening after the move found Omi once again relaxing in the drawing room of the royal apartment with the royal family. As he had on previous occasions he marveled at how relaxed they were, and how they obviously enjoyed each others' company.

He was seated at the card table with the King, Queen, Keiji, Yohji, and Ran, playing a game they seemed fond of. Aya and Chiyo were doing some needle point on one of the settees near by and were attempting to teach Princess Kishi. Hanako, as usual, was reading in a chair by a lamp.

The relative quiet and tranquility of the family scene was constantly disrupted however by the thumping, grunting, and giggling coming from the floor of the next sitting area over. Michio, Ken and Jomei were wrestling. Occasionally a hand or foot would become visible over the top of the settee the ladies were occupying, or Jomei would stand up and laugh before diving back toward the floor. They were proving a source of distraction for Princess Kishi who would periodically peek over the top of the settee to watch, and the Queen would silence their louder moments by imperiously saying, "Boys, please." But everyone else just ignored them which led Omi to conclude that this must be a common event.

"Now that I have you two together I'd like an actual progress report on your research," the King said after laying down a card from his hand. "The Solstice will soon be upon us and shortly after that you shall leave. I'd like to know the answer to this problem by then, or at least have a possible solution."

Omi glanced at Yohji who was studying his hand.

"Well, father," the Prince said, lazily pulling a card from the pile in the center of the table and adding it to his own, "we've returned to Omi's original research...on twins."

King Renjiro frowned.

"Can you explain the reason why?" he asked.

Yohji met his father's eyes.

"A hunch," he replied.

The King nodded minutely and Omi noticed Ran marking the glance.

"And what have you discovered?" the King asked, watching the Queen lay down a card.

"Omi?" Yohji prompted.

"Not much, at least not yet, but it seems as if there's a cycle," the seer answered. "The professors you sent north twelve years ago make mention of the Flame's rebirth. From the way they worded things it sounds as if the nuns were expecting it, like it's a regularly occurring event. We've been searching for any evidence that may tell us how often it happens and what the event itself entails."

Omi paused as it was his turn and considered his cards. After a moment he chose one and laid it down, causing Ran to frown thoughtfully and the King and Queen to groan. Yohji smirked.

"But why return to your studies of twins?" Ran asked, drawing a card from the pile and pouting at it.

"Something Yohji found," Omi said. "Something that made us think that certain sets of twins might have something to do with the rebirth, or more accurately, the second born twin in certain sets. Ones with great healing potential and nightmares."

Everyone looked up in surprise and Ran frowned.

"So it would seem that my role in this has shrunk into obscurity," Keiji remarked.

"Sorry, Brother, but you are neither a twin nor a healer and this has been our only lead," Yohji said smiling in apology. "We intend to study the lineage of all the Great Houses and have started on this one, in fact. But so far there's only been one example and that's who inspired us."

Keiji shrugged.

"You think its Ken," Ran stated accusingly. "You think Ken is the one to renew the Sacred Flame."

"Yes, we do," Omi nodded, eyeing Ran's expression carefully.

"So what do I have 'ta do?" Ken asked, popping up from behind the settee and leaning against its back. He winked at Kishi who giggled.

"Well," Omi said, scratching the back of his head. "We still don't know."

Ken opened his mouth but was tackled from behind by Jomei before he could say anything, and they both disappeared back behind the settee with a thud. A high pitched squealing laugh followed.

"Jomei, control yourself," the Queen said loudly and the laugh petered down to a giggle.

Ran was still frowning.

"What do you mean you 'don't know'?" he demanded. "What sort of hunch inspired you to return to studying twins?"

"In the professors' records of the Sisterhood they made mention that the Sisters were hoping for someone referred to as an empty vessel...a nun without any magical potential," Yohji answered. "It sounded like the Flame had been renewed before. Like they were expecting it."

"That still doesn't explain just what Ken is supposed to do," Ran stated, laying down his cards. "Or what twins have to do with it."

"There's no actual account of it having been renewed," Yohji said.

"Not that we've been able to find," Omi added.

Ran's frown turned cross.

"So, everything you've discovered is nothing more than supposition and conjecture," the red-head stated.

"Pretty much," Yohji nodded.

Ran made a clicking sound in his throat and scowled down at his cards.

"But it has been renewed in the past. I'm convinced of that, so there must be an account somewhere," Omi persisted. "We just haven't found it yet."

"Perhaps there isn't one."

The group at the table turned to look at Princess Hanako. She had lowered her book and was listening to their conversation.

"If it is as you say and every so often the Sacred Flame fails and a healer is born to renew it," she said, "then by reason it must be a naturally occurring event. It may well be that no one has ever seen it happen, or even been aware that it was happening. Why, the healers themselves may not have even been aware of it, if it just happens when it needs to."

Everyone stared at her, Omi slack jawed.

"In fact, this brings to mind a story that mother used to read to us. The one where the Prince refilled the bowl with magic and saved the world. What did he do? Sent his spark into the sky, didn't he?" Hanako asked. "How big is a spark? Would you notice if Ken sent one into the sky?"

Omi glanced at Yohji.

"And even in the story it doesn't mention anyone bearing witness to the event. We only assume that someone saw it because the story is narrated, but what if the bowl were refilled and the Prince was there, but actually had nothing to do with it? Or someone put the pieces together afterwards through clues that we don't know about?" Hanako continued. "It seems to me that you're making an awfully big assumption. And if it were true that the Flame was renewed, every few hundred years say, then this one must really be in trouble. There haven't been twins as First Born since before the Great War. This Flame must be over two thousand years old at least."

Yohji cleared his throat and glanced at his father.

"Next time I need help with research I'm coming straight to you, Hanako-chan," Omi smiled.

The Princess blushed and ducked back behind her book.

"So, if Omi and Yohji are correct in their assumptions, and Hanako is right, then Ken should have the ability to renew the Flame already inside him," Ran stated, studying the backs of his cards. "But wouldn't we have seen it after his trial when he was stripped of his magic?"

"Perhaps its something he must be called upon to use," Aya suggested. "Maybe the time must be right and until then it remains hidden."

"A hidden gift?" Keiji said, pondering.

A particularly loud squeal came from behind the settee and Prince Jomei began chanting, "I win! I win! I win!"

Unable to resist looking, those at the table stood up to see just what was happening. Ken was flat on the floor on his stomach with Michio sprawled over him, and Jomei sitting proudly on top.

"I pinned them!" he declared proudly when he noticed everyone was watching.

Kishi giggled.

"Okay, that's enough," the Queen said sternly. "It's time for you to sit down and calmly read until bed."

"Hidden gift?" Keiji muttered again.

Yohji chuckled as Ran stepped around the settee and helped Ken up off the floor. The former servant smiled at him happily as the red-headed Lord automatically began straightening his rumpled clothing.

Michio and Jomei took two chairs next to Hanako, while Yohji and Aya pulled out folded cards and started writing.

"Aya, not you as well!" Ran demanded, staring incredulously at the Epiant Amoure card in his sister's hands.

She smiled up at him and shrugged.

"Sorry, Niisan," she giggled.

Ran gripped the bridge of his nose.

XXXXXXXXXX

"What was that card Aya was writing on?" Ken asked as they got ready for bed.

"Never mind," Ran answered darkly. He turned to look at Ken who was standing before the wardrobe newly designated as his. The former servant was undressing and dropping his clothes onto the floor in a messy heap. Ran felt his eyebrow twitch. "Ken, don't throw your things on the floor."

"I'm not gonna leave 'em there," the younger man said, pulling on his nightshirt.

Ran frowned at him for a moment longer before returning to carefully putting his own clothes away, and choosing the one's he would put on in the morning. He was endeavoring not to be distracted by Ken's presence.

It was silly really. They shared a bed every night, and baths together after practice everyday. But for some reason Ken undressing for bed was causing Ran's eyes to stray toward his companion and linger.

Ran mentally shook himself and took a firm hold on his emotions. Ken was his friend. His partner. Nothing more. He was doing this out of simple kindness and for no other reason. But as Ran felt his eyes slip to the left once again, just in time to see Ken bend over to retrieve his things, he had to admit that deep inside him was the hope that just maybe Ken could come to feel something more for him. Perhaps someday.

As he pulled his own nightshirt down over his head his sister's voice bubbled teasingly out of his memory.

_...what's KenKen going to do when summer comes and you start sleeping in the buff?_

Ran choked on the air and began to cough.

"Hey, you okay? Ran?"

He felt Ken thumping him on the back and struggled to breath normally.

"F-fine...I'm fine. Thank you," Ran wheezed.

"You're bright red," Ken commented. "You aren't getting sick are you?"

"No...no, I'm fine," he nodded.

"Okay, good," Ken said, moving away toward the bed. "I was just going to ask you if you wanted the window open. Its kinda warm in here."

"Oh," Ran said, gripping his forehead. "Its going to be a long summer."

XXXXXXXXXX

Author's Note: I made Epiant Amoure up. It means "spying love" in French, or its supposed to. I don't speak French!

Thanks to Cat in the web! Thank you, I'm so glad you liked it! Now you know what those pesky cards are for. What do ya think? ;)


	11. Chapter 10: The Solstice

Warning: AU, Fantasy, PG-13, Ran/Ken.

Disclaimer: Weiss belongs to Takehito Koyasu and Project Weiss.

**First Born: Sacred Flame**

**Chapter Ten: The Solstice**

_One week before the Summer Solstice_

"Okay," Omi said taking a deep breath. "I think that does it."

He closed the large book he'd been copying from and added it to the nearest pile. Tomes of every size were stacked along the edges of the table in the secret library. The center of the table was taken up with a large copy of a map showing the entire kingdom before the Great War. The individual Houses were marked as they once had been, fortresses, castles, and forts named after the ruling clans in the thirteen kingdoms. Each boarder marked by thin red lines, each name scrolled delicately inside the boundaries.

They had discovered that they needed the map when their research had taken them back beyond the Great War. Neither of them familiar enough with the names of the kingdoms to know exactly which one was which upon reading about it.

It hadn't taken long for the sheer volume of what they had to go through to impress itself upon them. Some records went back four thousand years and the prospect of mining those depths for a handful of twins seemed daunting. However, the task was made quite a bit simpler when they discovered that most of the Houses were interested in their own lineage. Many had employed scholars to research and record their direct lines for them, and most of them had sent copies of the records to the First House to be stored with their official records.

For the few Houses that hadn't hired scholars, or sent copies to the First House, some digging had been required, which Omi volunteered to do, much to Yohji's initial relief. But after several weeks of reading through the lines of lineage, many of which amounted to nothing more than lists of names, the Prince was certain he would either go blind or insane or both.

It didn't help that the weather had warmed up as the days slowly slipped from spring into summer. As windows were opened and the smell of salt from the ocean warred with the smells of freshly plowed earth and planting beds from the fields, Omi and Yohji found it harder and harder to lock themselves away in the library, out of the fresh air and sunshine, but the importance of their task kept them at it. Even though they weren't entirely sure exactly what their research would tell them.

"Okay," Omi said again, looking over the last few notes he'd taken. "I've found another set, I'm pretty sure. They may even be the first set used to ignite the Sacred Flame itself. They go all the way back almost to the settling, when the thirteen clans laid claim to the wells and built their first forts over them, creating the thirteen kingdoms. Foin and Ardal of Allenswood."

Yohji peered down at the map.

"Where the Third House is now," he remarked. "Inside the great forest. It's close to the northern boarder, but not anywhere as near as I would have thought. Are you sure they're the first?"

"Well, according to what little information there was Foin was a healer and the younger twin," Omi said. "He's five hundred years before Iwan, and as far as we know no one lived here before the settling. Not magic users anyway."

He watched as Yohji made a mark on the map before exhaling loudly and running a hand through his hair. He'd forgotten that it was tied and he ended up entangling his fingers. Omi giggled as the Prince struggled to extricate himself without messing his hair up too badly. He only had mild success.

"Maybe its time for a break?" the younger seer suggested and Yohji nodded.

"A short one," he cautioned. "Just to rest our eyes."

That was Yohji's favorite excuse for a break and giggling again Omi followed him out of the secret room and out of the library onto one of its many balconies. The sun was high and bright, but was mostly blocked by the long white curtains hanging around the balcony's sides. They were light weight, and allowed air to travel through easily, but blocked enough of the sunlight to make resting and dining out on the balconies comfortable in the late afternoons and evenings. Similar curtains were installed on all the balconies on the western side of the Palace in mid-spring and usually weren't taken down until mid-fall when the light would once again become welcome inside for its warmth and cheer.

Although no food was admitted into the library proper, tea was allowed to be served out on the balconies and the seer and Prince were among many of the regular users to take advantage of the brief respite. They enjoyed a few minutes of ocean breezes and sun, fortifying themselves with tea and treats before returning to the dark confines of the secret room.

Yohji stood over the map and studied it. He'd taken the liberty of penciling in the names of the twins they suspected beside their Houses, along with the dates they'd lived. For a moment he just let the information filter through his mind.

Eight of the Thirteen Houses had names written beside them. There was no correlation that they could see between the House or time, but there were no repeats. Of the Houses that had them there was only one set each that fit their slim list of qualifications, and each of those had lived roughly five hundred years apart.

They'd had to broaden that list in terms of what magic the twins had. Although each of them had been known for creative potential they were not all healers. Two had been menders, one a grower, one a fire-starter, and one a shaper, which was almost unheard of. Three had been healers, four if they counted Ken, which they weren't. Not yet.

And they'd discovered some other things as well. All the twins that fit the rough time line and the magical qualification had been male, and they'd all been the second twin in each set. They'd also all taken male lovers from what they could tell, or had close male companions, either paired or otherwise.

"You're right," Yohji said, studying the map. "They are almost every five hundred years."

"Except for now. Hanako was correct when she said the Sacred Flame was old. Nearly a thousand years old and fading fast," Omi replied. "But I'm convinced that if Marrik of the Second House had lived he would've renewed it."

"If Marrik had lived having twins as First Born probably wouldn't have been made illegal," Yohji snorted, recalling the story of the unfortunate man whose sister had gone mad after his accidental death and nearly destroyed her House along with herself.

"Well, they'll have to amend that law if Ken proves to be next," Omi stated. He followed the path of renewals across the map with his finger. "At least for the Fourth, Eighth, Eleventh, and Twelfth Houses. They haven't produced a set of twins yet that fits, so they're in line for the future."

"_If_ Ken is next," the Prince commented. "_If_ this whole hypothesis of ours' bares fruit. It's still just a guess, Omi. We could be wrong."

"No, Yotan, I think you were right," the younger man said, looking up at his friend. "Slight as it may be there is a definite pattern here. And Ken fits the pattern. He's a twin, he's male, he's paired to Ran, and its an unusually strong pairing, and...well...I mean, he is a healer. But I'm not sure how great..."

"Oh, he's a great healer alright, even though he doesn't use his abilities as he should," Yohji chuckled. "No _one_ healer could've saved Ran when he was stabbed. Although Ken has the same amount of power as Keiji and an innate ability to use it in healing, it not only takes power but skill to save lives. Ken shouldn't have been able to save Ran simply because he wasn't _trained_ to. But he did."

"Well, since all we know is _who_ and _when_, then in order to learn the _how_ we'll just have to continue to keep our eyes on Ken," Omi sighed.

Yohji chuckled again and pulled his folded Epiant Amoure card out of his coat pocket.

"No worries there, Omichi," he laughed, waving it. "Ken _and_ Ran are under almost constant supervision."

"Yeah, except when they're asleep."

Yohji stopped laughing and got such a thoughtful expression on his face that Omi became alarmed.

"No, Yohji. Absolutely _not_," the seer stated, shaking his head. "Whatever you're thinking just forget it."

"What's a little voyeurism between friends?" the Prince smirked with a distinct twinkle in his eye.

"No."

"But you have that conveniently located door," Yohji persisted. "Such a thing of beauty should not be wasted."

Omi just stared at him.

Yohji smiled.

"I already tried it, it's locked," the seer admitted.

"Keyhole?"

"Covered."

"Damn."

XXXXXXXXXX

Ken was excited, but so was everyone in the Palace. It was finally the day of the Solstice, and it promised to be an event he'd remember for years to come.

Outside, on the lowest lawn, down next to the gravel yard, a small fair had been set up a week ago, just after the players had arrived. There were vendors from every House, and each had a booth to sell their wares. There cloth merchants, dye specialists, herbalists, a booth with tooled leather goods, one that sold weapons, another that sold stringed instruments and another selling pipes and flutes. One woman had beautiful dolls with hand painted faces on porcelain heads. Another sold all manner of toy animals, ones made of stuffed material and ones of painted wood. Some with legs, some with wheels.

There were food vendors with all manner of treats from tiny pies filled with meat, vegetables, or berries to anything you could skewer roasted on a stick. Booths full of candies and treats such as cookies, tiny cakes and spun sugar. Not to mention tents for beer, wine, and spirits.

On the next highest lawn were gaming booths and tents, where for a penny patrons could try their hand at any number of games of chance. Most were simply for pure enjoyment but there were one or two for more serious gambling. The guard kept a heavy eye trained on these.

To Ken it seemed as though a small town of delights had been erected and he was hard pressed not to skip out on his lessons. Ran kept him in line though and they spent many happy hours exploring the booths and buying gifts for the royal family and Aya, to be presented at the Winter Solstice. And Ken enjoyed trying every kind of food available at least twice. Some of it Ran was certain would make him sick, but he wouldn't be dissuaded and somehow managed to remain perfectly healthy.

But the fair was just a teaser to the Solstice celebration itself. There would be a grand banquet in the great hall, during which the players were scheduled to perform all kinds of acrobatics, which Ken had been secretly watching them practice. It was guaranteed to be quite a show, followed by a play about the joys and sorrows of summer, and finally a fireworks display outside. And that was what Ken was most excited about. Even the presence of the full moon couldn't stand against the brilliance of fireworks, or so he hoped.

Ken was beside himself with anticipation. He was actually hopping from one foot to the other as his fingers fumbled with the buttons of his new shirt.

He and Ran had new clothes for the celebration. Everyone did. And they'd wear them again for Ran's birthday in two weeks.

Ken glanced at his partner and room mate, who was dressing before his own wardrobe. Ran looked resplendent in his new suit. The shirt and cravat were of a cream colored silky material which clung to and almost blended with his skin. The waistcoat was striped, and of a slightly heavier but still light material. The deep wine color, which could look either red or purple depending on the light, was striped with a cream to match the shirt. The stripes which traveled its length accentuated Ran's lean frame. The coat and pants were of a light weight suede dyed in the same wine color as the waistcoat and the cut served to show off his broad shoulders and long legs.

Ken watched as Ran critically studied his reflection in the wardrobe mirror and brusquely removed an invisible piece of dust from his sleeve.

It wasn't until Ran turned to face him that Ken realized he was still only half dressed, and he'd been staring. He felt his cheeks heat up as he quickly looked at his own reflection and returned to buttoning his shirt.

His own suit was a match to Ran's but for the color being green rather than wine. Ken didn't mind the green but he didn't think he looked nearly as attractive as Ran did. That didn't really bother him either, but he was secretly worried that others would see Ran the way he did. He wasn't sure if he was worried about being able to compete with them or being able to distract Ran enough so he wouldn't look elsewhere. Either way he didn't want anyone else to get Ran's attention, not the least little bit of it.

Well, except for Aya of course, and the royal family. Ran could look at them if he wanted. But that was all. No one else.

Ken nodded to his reflection and a deep chuckle made him start in surprise. Ran had moved to lean against the side of Ken's wardrobe and was watching him with an amused smirk.

"You look as though you've come to an important decision," he said.

"I have," Ken replied finishing with his buttons and beginning to tie his cravat.

"About what, may I ask?"

Ken focused on the task at hand for a moment, holding the tip of his tongue between his teeth in concentration. When it was done he paused to examine it closely before meeting Ran's eyes again. The red-head was still smirking.

"You are allowed to speak to Aya and the royal family tonight," he stated imperiously, "but nobody else except me."

"Is that so?" Ran asked, the smirk becoming a small smile. "And may I ask what prompted you to make this decision?"

"Your new outfit," Ken answered ducking his blushing face under the pretense of reaching for his waistcoat. "You look too good in it."

He didn't dare face Ran and so began tugging on the striped green and cream colored garment, but he fumbled to a halt when a pair of pale hands moved to assist him. They grasped the front edges and pulled it into place then began deftly buttoning it closed.

"Then I must insist on placing the same restrictions on you," Ran's deep voice spoke from directly in front of him. "And for the very same reason."

Ken shyly glanced up and met his friend's violet eyes. They'd turned a deep purple and he felt his breath catch.

"Deal," he whispered.

Ran stepped back and Ken grabbed up his coat, hurrying to get it on although he was already stifling. Once he was ready they left through Ran's little library and almost walked into Omi out in the hallway.

"Happy Summer Solstice," the seer chirped at them, a bright happy smile plastered across his face. Since moving into the royal apartment Omi had cheered considerably and he fit right in with the family, which was a joy and a relief to everyone.

"Happy Solstice!" Ken replied happily. "You got new clothes too," he said taking in the seer's new brown coat, cream, yellow and blue waistcoat, and light blue shirt and cravat, all of which served to bring out his eyes.

"Yes. Yohji insisted," Omi replied with a slight blush. "It's frightening what the Prince knows about materials, cuts, and colors."

"Indeed," Ran nodded, then leaned into Ken. "Omi wasn't on the list."

Ken fairly quivered when the tall Lord's breath caressed his ear. He cleared his throat.

"And Omi," he declared.

Ran chuckled and moved out of his space leaving Ken with a fluttering stomach and quickened pulse, which he endeavored to ignore.

"Happy Solstice, Omi," the red-head said and they moved toward the stairs. "Where is Yohji?"

"He said he'd wait in the drawing room so we could head downstairs together," Omi answered. "But doesn't the royal family enter the great hall together? In state?"

"No. We don't stand on ceremony here," Ran said.

"I'm surprised."

As Ran and Omi continued discussing the reasons behind ignoring royal protocol Ken took a moment to calm himself. Over the last several weeks he and Ran's behavior toward one another had begun to change. He understood where he was coming from, having realized sometime ago that his feelings for his partner were something more than friendly, but he wasn't exactly sure about Ran's. Or rather he was afraid to assume that Ran's behavior meant what he wanted it to.

It seemed as though the Lord was teasing him at times. At others it was almost as if he were inviting Ken to do or say something specific, to give him a sign of sorts. The problem was Ken had no experience in matters of the heart, or the pants, and had no idea what he should say or do to get Ran to act. He was just too shy or embarrassed to come out and say it.

He continued to ruminate over his problem as they greeted Yohji and the four of them left the apartment and joined the throng headed down the grand staircase. By the time they'd reached the main floor he still hadn't come up with any solid answers. He hoped Ran's behavior was a sign that maybe he wanted to deepen their relationship too, but it could be just a sign of Ran relaxing into their friendship.

Ken sighed to himself as they stepped into the line of people entering the great hall, and attempted to push the troubling thoughts away. Either they'd come together or they wouldn't. Only time would tell.

As they stepped through the set of doors into the great hall Ken let the sight fill him with the familiar awe. It was a great hall in every sense and he'd never seen anything like it before coming to the First House.

The room was slightly longer than it was wide and easily three stories tall. It stretched nearly the depth of the First House and was constructed of the same polished white stone the outside of the Palace was. The floor was completely open and the center of it was highly polished wood joined together in a pattern that accentuated the shape of the room. In each corner were large braziers to keep the room heated in winter, and they had been filled with sprays of flowers for the celebration. But what most amazed Ken was the layout of the tables.

Unlike any dining room he'd ever seen the tables of the great hall were tucked inside what appeared to be pockets along the two side walls and across the back of the room. Of course, what he'd learned at the Spring Equinox festivities was that they were actually long hallways with windows that opened out into the great hall. Tables were placed along each window so the person sitting there could view whatever was happening inside, and the servants could serve the food from behind them as well as reach the kitchens quickly and easily down back stairs.

There were three levels of windows and tables to insure enough seating for every prominent person in the House, and any guests who might be present. The first level were five feet above the floor of the hall, the others ten feet above them. The front wall, which was the one they entered from, was hung with a giant tapestry displaying the First House's coat of arms in proportions the size of a small coach and surrounded by the other twelve Houses sewn in a quarter of that size.

Completing the look of grandeur were the four huge chandeliers which zig-zagged across the ceiling. Candles in glass globes reflected light throughout the space, helped by wall sconces and glass covered candles that dotted each of the tables. And to add to the festive feeling garlands of flowers hung from the front of each of the openings. The air in the room was warm and sweet and full of excited chatter.

As they crossed the wooden floor to the far corner where the staircase that would take them to the royal tables was located, the lowest window across the back wall, Ran caught Ken's eye and smiled. Ken returned it.

"In thirteen days we'll be celebrating your birthday in here, Ran," Yohji commented and the Lord turned to look at the Prince. "Any idea what you'd like for your gift?" he asked archly.

The red-head glanced back at Ken briefly before replying, "I have an idea," and then after looking around, "Less flowers would be nice."

Omi laughed and they moved up the stairs to their seats. Once again Ken's insides were flip-flopping.

He forgot all his discomfort once dinner was served though. Through the doors burst the players, dressed in bright colors, many with streamers of cloth hanging from their arms and legs. They were led in by two of their fellows, each beating a large drum, and followed by the women playing long pipes. The children streamed in last dressed each in one solid color from head to toe, and the acrobatics commenced.

They did interesting tumbling routines which almost seemed like dances set to the beat of the drums and the tunes of the pipes. They formed amazingly tall human pyramids in different shapes, and did incredible aerial displays either by being tossed upward or by jumping from the human pyramids.

Everyone was awed and applauded wildly after each set. Between the harder stunts were more of the calmer dance like performances. Often they employed wooden hoops or sticks with long streamers to great effect as they moved in perfect synchronicity. Beautiful and mesmerizing.

As the fourth course of dinner was laid out the players launched into a frenzied grand finale that used almost every move they'd done and came to an astounding end to the beat of the drums. Every audience member jumped to their feet in applause and more than a few people threw flowers they'd pulled from the garlands.

The players formed up in a long row for a bow then danced their way out, waving and collecting the flowers. As soon as they were out the doors the candles on the chandeliers and in the wall sconces went out, plunging the heart of the room into darkness.

Ken started as a sweet tenor voice began singing relatively near him, and he turned to find Omi had moved from his seat to stand in the open staircase. His voice filled the hall with the promises of summer and a touch of the coming fall. He sang of love and passion, bright sun and cooling rain, and as he sang the doors to the hall opened and the children entered again in two long lines. They'd changed into dark clothing which made them practically invisible. Each one carried a candle set into a metal holder with a polished back. The two lines split toward the center of the room and they formed a loose rectangle and sat, facing their candles toward its center.

Once the "stage" had been lit a single figure dashed to its center from the doorway. He cast something toward the floor which created a large cloud of sparkling smoke from which he seemed to magically appear. At that exact moment Omi ceased singing and quietly resumed his seat. Everyone applauded and the player bowed extravagantly before launching into his first speech as narrator.

The play, though somewhat long to Ken's mind, was well received. Omi sang twice more, once when the young lovers eloped together, and again when they met in heaven after being unjustly killed for a crime. There was a wild sword fight as their fathers sought revenge and a prolonged funeral after their names were cleared. Then the narrator spoke again, somehow tying the whole thing up with the Solstice celebration.

All in all Ken was glad they'd reached dessert or he might have nodded off, but one final round of applause later they were all being directed outside for the fireworks, and his excitement returned.

They were glorious. Flower after fiery flower blossoming across the night sky in every color imaginable. Ken didn't mind the noise or smoke as the beauty of the bright explosions filled his vision making him smile and gasp. Every so often he found himself applauding along with those around him, and laughed as the children of the First House joined those of the players in attempting to catch the falling sparks.

By the end of the evening he was relaxed and happy in a way he'd never been before. Smiling as Ran beckoned to him, he wished Omi and Yohji a good night, and followed his friend up to bed.

The coming morning would mark the beginning of intensified practices for them as the plans for the tour were finalized. Three days after Ran's birthday they were scheduled to head north and attempt to save the Sacred Flame.

XXXXXXXXXX

Author's Note: My ode to Circ Du Solei (spelled wrong?). The whole purpose of this chapter was so I wouldn't have to describe the great hall in the next one:p

Thanks to Cat in the Web! Actually, there isn't anything more about the Takatori's in this one. Sorry. I moved on to the main event.


	12. Chapter 11: Ran's Birthday

Warning: AU, Fantasy, PG-13, Ran/Ken (Oh yeah, Baby!).

Disclaimer: Weiss belongs to Takehito Koyasu and Project Weiss.

**First Born: Sacred Flame**

**Chapter Eleven: Ran's Birthday**

_13 days after the Summer Solstice_

The morning of Ran's birthday dawned clear and warm with a gentle cool breeze blowing in off the ocean, bringing smells of surf and salt into the Palace. And as with every morning for the past several weeks Ran was awake to see it.

Ever since the last breaths of spring had become the first gasps of summer he'd been waking with the birds and unable to return to sleep. The reason was simple enough but with no easy solution.

He was hot.

He was hot and couldn't bring himself to do the one thing he knew would keep him cool. Sleep in the nude. Especially not after he'd woken the first time to find Ken using his chest as a pillow. A discovery which had both startled and pleased him, until he'd realized that it severely tested his self control. And if having the younger man's head resting on his nightshirt covered chest was a test he knew what might happen, what would happen, if Ken's warm, soft breath was ghosting across his bare skin.

Just the thought made him shiver, and Ran sighed. Despite the absurdity he'd been living with since the game of Epiant Amoure had begun he'd been forced to finally admit his own feelings to himself. He was not only attracted to Ken, but well on his way to becoming infatuated with him. And it was getting harder and harder to hide his feelings.

In fact, he'd made more than one overture toward the former servant in the past weeks almost without realizing what he was doing. And Ken hadn't refused his attentions, quite the opposite. The problem was he still couldn't tell if Ken responded because he was interested or because he was always happy with any and all attention Ran paid him. They were paired and Ran wasn't at all clear where the line was.

Of course, if Aya was to be believed Ken was more than willing and just waiting for Ran to give him a definite signal. But since she'd taught Ken how to shield his emotions from her even she had to admit she was judging by what she saw rather than what she felt. And Ran wasn't sure he could trust that with Ken. Although, Aya argued, in every other way the former servant was as easy to read as a book, and so this situation shouldn't be any different.

But it was different. It would change everything between them, and Ran knew he couldn't afford to be wrong. So, he watched, and moved by degrees, and suffered being hot in the mornings as he watched Ken sleep.

And the morning of his birthday was no different.

Ken's head rested on Ran's chest, just above his heart. One hand was gently curled up near his mouth, as though he might suck his thumb, the other lay as though he were reaching for his pillow. Ken's body, which was wound up in his nightshirt and the sheets, stretched out across the expanse of the bed, one leg tucked up under the other one. He looked delectable and it took every ounce of Ran's will not to wrap himself around the sleeping brunet.

He never touched Ken. He didn't dare. The younger man was a fairly light sleeper and was used to getting up early. When he began to stir Ran would pretend to be asleep. It gave him a slightly dirty thrill to listen to Ken wake and prepare for the day. All the while he'd sneak peeks that made him feel extremely naughty but good in a way he'd never felt before. It also lengthened the time he spent at his toilette in the mornings, but afterward he was relieved of enough pent up frustration to make it through the rest of his day.

That morning however Ken's face wasn't set in the peaceful countenance of sleep. There was a crease between his eyebrows and a sheen of sweat over his features. Every so often the hand near his mouth would twitch, and as Ran felt his own brow furrow in concern a thin whine of distress escaped Ken's lips.

Ran reacted immediately.

"Ken," he called softly, resting one hand on top of Ken's soft main of hair and lightly grasping his shoulder with the other. "Ken, wake up."

The former servant woke with a start, sucking air in through his nose and holding it as his entire body went stiff. His head raised up off Ran's chest an inch while his large brown eyes finished blinking away the last of sleep. Then all of him relaxed at once and he let his head fall back with a slow exhale of air.

"Were you having a nightmare?" Ran asked as he began to stroke his fingers through Ken's hair. The action seemed to relax Ken further and he lay still for a moment with his eyes shut.

"I think so," he answered after several minutes. His eyes blinked open again and met Ran's. "Somethin' 'bout men 'n danger."

Ran studied his face. He could feel himself frowning.

"The same one you've had before?" he asked.

"I think so," Ken answered, sighing. "But I"ve never had it in here before."

Ran simply nodded in agreement and waited to see if Ken would say more. When he didn't Ran decided to prompt him.

"It didn't seem as strong as before, was it?"

"No. It felt as if...as if the dream was fading away, but the danger was still real...getting closer. I wish I could remember it." Ken rolled onto his back, untwisting the sheets as he did so and pulling his feet free of their confines. "Do you think it really is the Sacred Fire, like Omi says?"

"I don't know," Ran said, continuing to comb his fingers through Ken's hair since he hadn't objected. "If so I can't make sense of it. I was sure you were dreaming about your past."

Ken nodded. The weight of his head rubbed uncomfortably against Ran's ribs, but he didn't complain. They lay in silence for a few moments. Ran watching Ken and Ken staring out the open glass doors of the balcony. The breeze came in cool and refreshing, just strong enough to tease at the light curtains and the hem of Ken's nightshirt.

"Looks like it's gonna be a nice day," Ken commented almost absently. "Are you excited?"

"Excited?" Ran asked, a little perplexed.

"It's your birthday," Ken said, turning his head to look at him.

"Oh. Yes," the red-head smiled, "so it is." He'd forgotten. "Another big party," he sighed and pulled his hand reluctantly from Ken's hair.

"What? You don't want one?" Ken sounded surprised.

"Not particularly," Ran confessed. "I'm not fond of crowds, as you know, and I like being the center of attention even less than you do. It just seems silly to me for us to be having another gala event since we've just had one. We could be on our way north right now."

Ken frowned thoughtfully then brightened again.

"But we aren't having the players this time," he smiled. "Or the games and fair."

"True. A masquerade ball can be entertaining," Ran nodded. "But I'm not happy about my birthday being the reason for debauchery."

"And a bonfire and more fireworks," Ken smiled excitedly, ignoring the Lord's last comment. "I already promised to dance with Aya, Chiyo, Hanako, Kishi and the Queen. They wrote my name down on their dance cards," Ken said happily, turning to look out the window again. "Ursula says I'm getting pretty good and I haven't stepped on her toes in weeks."

Ran chuckled.

Somewhere below their balcony a baby began wailing and Ken sat up. He scooched his way over to the edge of the bed and stood up.

"Its early yet," Ran said, wishing to draw him back. "You don't have to get up. I don't mind," he added with a chuckle and Ken flashed him a shy grin before moving toward the water closet.

"Naw...thanks," he replied. "I'm awake now. Might as well get up and get going."

"Stay for breakfast?" Ran asked quickly.

Ken paused in the doorway and nodded, then disappeared into the little room. Ran smiled almost giddily and climbed from bed, eagerly tugging the bell-pull for a servant.

Small careful steps, he thought to himself as he pulled on his robe. Small careful steps.

XXXXXXXXXX

The day seemed to fly by. After breakfast Ken departed to his classes and Ran prepared for the day. Then the usual meeting with the King which was entirely focused on the preparations for the tour. Since Keiji was free from the Flame's renewal he was to begin his tour of the Boarder Houses without delay. Manx had returned from the Thirteenth House and was being briefed on security for Keiji since Yohji would be accompanying Ran and Ken north. It had also been decided to include Omi in the party, so he'd been admitted to the meetings for his input.

Then lunch, which joyfully reunited him with Ken. They were almost always itching to catch sight of one another after being separated and in the last few weeks those feelings had been increasing. As much as Ran tried to control himself Ken was unrepentantly wild with enthusiasm and usually latched onto him in a manner that said he'd be impossible to shift. Ran had become almost accustomed to the Epiant Amoure cards that were always in evidence, but that day he felt resentful that they were always under scrutiny and scowled darkly at anyone openly holding one.

They ate quickly then headed down to the practice rooms for Ken's weapons work and their combined magic lessons. Both had become much more intense since the Solstice as their professors strove to get Ken as prepared as possible for whatever they would find. Ran was rather proud at how well Ken was handling the pressure and had tried, subtly, to let the former servant know on more than one occasion. Whether Ken understood or not he wasn't sure.

After a quick trip to the bathes they headed upstairs to change for the party. They were to wear the new outfits they'd gotten for the Solstice and Ran was looking forward to seeing Ken in the fitted green suede suit with the delectable green and cream striped waistcoat. The memory of how the slippery material felt under his hands was sharp in his mind and he wondered whether he'd be able to maneuver himself into helping Ken with his buttons again.

The thought made him smile.

However once they reached the royal apartment everyone was in an uproar over which mask looked better with who's outfit. Ran didn't see how it mattered since all the masks were half masks made of a light, white paper and he couldn't really see the difference between them. Which was in fact the whole point. Once the masquerade moved outdoors and the bonfire was lit you weren't supposed to know who your partner was. Any use of the masks before that was simply for fun. By the time it was all sorted out they had very little time to dress, and so had to rush.

Unlike the Solstice celebration for Ran's birthday the royal family marched down to the feast in an ordered procession. The King and Queen led the way, followed by Ran with Aya on his arm, and then the other royal children paired up by age, and Ken and Omi brought up the rear. Their Majesties wanted to ensure that Ran's importance as the man of the day would be clear to all, and he was given place of pride on the King's right hand at dinner.

Ran would've sacrificed the place of pride for being able to sit closer to Ken, who was at the end of the table between Michio and Omi. However there were some things he felt he couldn't refuse. The King sought to honor him and he'd be lying if he said that didn't mean anything to him. The King and Queen were like parents to Ran and what they thought mattered.

So they'd taken their seats in the great hall, dressed in their finery with their masks tied to their right shoulders. The cheers of those already seated faded as they sat and the first course of dinner began to arrive, and the musicians set up under the coat of arms began to play.

After the last course had been served and mostly consumed the King rose and signaled the musicians for quiet. They instantly stopped playing and the room grew silent.

"As you all know we are gathered this evening to honor my ward, Lord Ran Fujimiya, who was born on this day twenty-one years ago," his Majesty said loudly, his voice easily carrying to all corners of the great hall. "I'll never forget bringing him home to the Palace with his sister, Aya. He was just a scrap of a boy, not quite twelve but already exposed to the sorrows of the world. Our biggest hope then was that he'd eventually start speaking to us, we never dreamed what a bright, caring, strong, and loyal young man he'd grow into," he chuckled, but his eyes were full of pride.

The King turned and beckoned Ran to his feet, and he placed a hand on the red-head's shoulder when he complied.

"Ran, my boy, you are a son to me," King Renjiro stated earnestly. "I love you as though you were one of my own and I look on all your many accomplishments with pride. Not the least of which was getting paired to the young man just down the table."

Ran couldn't stop himself from turning to look at Ken who looked surprised at being mentioned, and the former servant ducked his head when the gathered masses laughed. Ran smiled and turned to face the King once more, when he did he found the monarch chuckling merrily.

"Happy twenty-first, my boy," he said with a wide smile and rested his other hand on Ran's other shoulder. "Thank you for permitting us a place in your heart and for allowing us the honor of being your family. Happy birthday."

His Majesty pulled Ran into a tight embrace while the room erupted in applause and loud cheers. As the dishes were removed the Queen took the King's place, giving Ran several kisses and a tight hug, all the while wishing him warm regards. The King ordered the music to begin again and as Ran received congratulations from his royal brothers and sisters a large, eager group of dancers began to gather around the edges of the dance floor.

Aya saved her hugs for last and fell on Ran after the others had moved to the floor to await the dancing.

"Congratulations, Niisan," she laughed as she held him. "Are you happy?"

"Yes," he answered truthfully.

"And do you have a wish for this night?" his sister asked cheekily, pulling from his embrace to look up into his eyes.

"Aya," Ran said, but the warning was gone and he couldn't fight his smile, so ended up shaking his head with a short laugh.

"Ken-niisan hasn't taken his eyes off of you all evening," Aya informed him and he blinked in surprise. "Make your wish. Tonight you just might get it."

She stepped away from him and they both became aware of Ken watching them from his seat. Aya cast Ran a quick, telling smile before skipping off toward the dance floor. As she passed Ken she reminded him of their dance and then she was gone.

Ran didn't immediately move toward Ken, but stood where he'd been standing, just behind his chair, and observed his friend and partner. The former servant was still seated at the table, ostensibly watching the Palace occupants trying to find their partners, but every few seconds his large brown eyes would peek sideways in Ran's direction. Almost as though he was afraid to look directly but couldn't help needing to know what Ran was doing. The idea made the Lord smirk and sent a shiver of anticipation down his spine.

He suddenly felt powerful and in control, as if on that one night he could demand the stars and expect them to fall at his feet. But on that night there was only one thing he wanted..

"Ken," he called and to his own ears it sounded as though he were tasting the name.

The brunet's head snapped around to face him. Brown eyes met sharp, deep violet.

"Aren't you going to dance?" Ran asked in a quiet purr.

Ken actually quivered.

"Yes," he answered. "I was just waiting for you."

Ran smiled and stepped forward, stretching out an inviting hand.

"Then let's go," he said with a small, secret smile.

Ken blushed, then nodded and rose, pulling his mask into place. Together they made their way down to the dance floor and allowed themselves to be swept up into the frenzy of activity there.

Masks were put on, partners found, and the dancing commenced. Each fulfilled all their promises and obligations admirably and without mishap. Ran even danced with Lady Tomoe who wished him every happiness and gave him a knowing look before taking her leave of him.

Throughout the evening Ran tried to watch Ken, but was only successful in catching glimpses of him as they danced by one another. They were tantalizing, enticing, tempting glimpses which only served to heighten his growing appetite. As the evening progressed his hunger grew until he felt like it would consume him.

He tried to ignore it. To put it to the back of his consciousness as he worked to be polite and make his dance partners feel as though they had his whole attention. But his eyes kept seeking his elusive quarry until they could catch another tingle inducing glimpse.

And Ken was glancing back.

Every so often their eyes would meet and Ran would experience a charge like static shock. It would leave his body humming and wanting more. As the evening wore on he found himself growing tired of the game and anxious for a conclusion, and it was Aya that delivered it to him.

They were involved in a favorite country dance. One where the women lined up on one side of the floor and their partners lined up across from them. The couples entered into a series of complicated exchanges with the partners of the people on either side of them, breaking into smaller groups for reels. It had been designed so that every person involved eventually danced with everyone of the opposite sex while gradually working their way from one end of the line to the other. And it ended when the couple who had started in the middle was once again in the middle after making a complete circuit. Ran and Aya had started in the middle, but Aya cleverly took an extra spin on the last reel, so at the end of the dance Ran found himself face to face with Ken.

The room exploded with uproarious laughter, applause and catcalls. Below the edge of his mask Ken's face turned bright red, and Ran had to fight the urge to pounce on and devour him. Instead he smiled broadly and laughed. The applause increased and Ken smiled too before ducking his head and scratching at the back of it nervously with one hand.

Before Ran could begin to think about how to get them out of there the jovial atmosphere was interrupted by the King.

"Ladies and Gents," he called giddily. "I've just been informed that the light of day has thoroughly fled and the fire's begun to burn. Let us away out of doors and see what delights are to be had in the mystery of the night!"

Everyone cheered.

"Be sure and come cloaked," his Majesty added, throwing a long dark robe over his shoulders to conceal his clothing.

Excited chatter rose again as the people moved toward the doors. Servants stood there handing out black cloaks to those who wanted them.

Ran reached out and stopped Ken from moving. He placed a restraining hand on the former servant's arm.

"Wait," the Lord said in reply to his questioning glance.

They let the crowd at the door thin to a trickle and followed the last few partners from the room, accepting the robes the servants offered as they passed. But when they reached the deserted hallway between the great hall and the outer doors Ran caught up Ken's hand and pulled him away. Leading him toward the grand staircase and the royal apartments.

XXXXXXXXXX

"You're sure this'll be a better view of the fireworks?" Ken asked as they entered their room, depositing masks and cloaks into a convenient chair.

"Much better," Ran said sounding confident. "And far less crowded."

Ken dared a smile and then proceeded to the balcony. He'd been trying to calm his racing heart for most of the evening without much success. But when Ran had taken his hand, and continued to hold it all the way to the apartment, he was sure it would hammer its way free of his chest. He was equally certain that Ran would be able to hear it, but if he had the Lord gave no indication.

Ken stopped at the railing and peered down at the bonfire below. Ghostly white faces swirled around it as the masks reflected the light, but the cloaks concealed all evidence of the dancers' clothing, along with their rank and station. It was a strange sight.

He felt Ran move up beside him, a shiver traveled down his spine. Ken had been hyper aware of the red-head all evening. Instinctively knowing where to look in order to catch his eye as they'd danced with other partners. He'd been secretly pleased to discover Ran glancing back, almost as if he'd been trying to spot him. Ken wondered if he had.

Suddenly there was a loud "pop" and the sky above them was filled with falling green fire. Ken gasped loudly and grinned at Ran.

"You were right," he smiled.

Ran merely nodded and turned to head back into their room.

"They'll look better with the candles out," he said.

Ken didn't watch what Ran was doing but he was somehow aware of the Lord moving through the room, systematically extinguishing each light before moving to stand before the dressing table. His presence stayed there for several minutes, then Ken felt him move toward the bed where he seemed to settle.

Sighing to himself, Ken wondered if Ran had decided to go to sleep. He'd been hoping that when the Lord took his hand to drag him upstairs that it was for more than a better view and a sensible bedtime. He watched a few more of the magnificent fireworks before turning from the balcony and entering the room.

"They're so...b-beautiful," he said, stammering to a halt as he took in the sight before him.

Ran was sitting on his side of the bed leaning back against his pillows, as he did some nights when he wanted to read, but there was no book in evidence and the candle beside the bed was out. There was also no sign of the nightshirt he usually wore. His pale flesh was exposed to the night air and the dim light from the fire below. The sheet was pooled around his hips and Ken's thoughts went instantly to whether or not the Lord were wearing anything under it. He'd looked at Ken when he spoken, and the former servant could clearly see his smile in the yellow flash of another fiery bloom in the star filled sky.

"I told you the view was better," Ran purred.

Ken gulped.

"You...Your skin looks like its glowing," Ken said in wonder, staring at Ran from the balcony doors. He couldn't tell if it was the brilliance of light against such white skin, or something else. Something inside him.

"Does it?" Ran asked. He sounded amused.

"Do you think it's because on your birthday you're at the height of your power?" Ken asked taking a cautious and curious step forward.

"Who told you that?" Ran asked, his eyes following the careful progress of the younger man like a cat watching its prey.

Ken paused at the foot of the bed.

"Omi," Ken said watching Ran's face as another brilliant light washed over them. He was smirking.

"Did he now?" Ran asked in another deep purr that made Ken shudder. "Well, I don't expect the height of my power would be very great."

Ken stared at him for a moment, caught by his dark violet eyes, then he shook himself and made his way to his wardrobe.

"Maybe it's the light from the bonfire," he said, although that had barely illuminated them when they'd been on the balcony, and inside the room it was negligible. He could feel Ran's eyes on him as he began to change for bed and it sent tingles everywhere. Ken found he almost couldn't manage his buttons. "S-so...you...y-you're gonna go...to bed?" he asked and his voice cracked on the word "bed".

Ran chuckled.

"Perhaps. I haven't been sleeping very well lately," his voice crawled out of the darkness and caressed Ken.

He shivered.

"W-why's that?"

"I've been too...hot," Ran replied and Ken could almost hear the rise of one red eyebrow.

Ken finally rid himself of his clothing and tugged on his nightshirt. Turning he glanced at Ran, who was merely a dark unmoving shadow against the larger darkness of the curtained bed until another flash of light revealed him. Still lounging against his pillows. Still watching Ken with a knowing smirk. The former servant fought to breath and quickly made his way to the end of the bed. Another flash and he stumbled over the edge of the curtains as his eyes latched onto the sharp angles and gentle lines of Ran's collar bones and refused to move until the dark returned. He swallowed hard and somehow managed to stagger around to his side, where he flung back the sheet and climbed in.

Just the idea of being in bed beside a naked Ran sent thrills of excitement tingling down his spine, but at the same time he was suddenly shy. He didn't know what to do. Sure he'd seen his share of trysts taking place. The Thirteenth House had been full of secret passages and spy holes. He'd seen quite a bit through them over his years of service, but he'd never engaged in anything himself. What could he do, what signal could he send, to encourage his stoic companion?

After a few minutes of lying in bed with the sheet pulled up to his chin, listening to the revelers outside and waiting to see what would happen, he was almost desperate. Ran hadn't moved an inch, apart from rolling onto his side so he could continue to watch Ken by what little light there was. Gritting his teeth in frustration as the little flutters of anticipation in his stomach demanded attention, Ken suddenly sat up and began wriggling out of his nightshirt. He pulled it out from under himself and yanked it off over his head before casting it, almost triumphantly, to the floor.

"Are you hot as well...Ken?" Ran asked sounding nearer than he felt.

"Yeah," Ken answered decisively. He laid down again and pulled the sheet up to his chest. "Figured I'd try it too...since you are."

Ran didn't move.

"And how do you like it?" he asked huskily.

"F-feels...cool and slippery," Ken answered and held his breath.

He was distracted into breathing again by a volley of fireworks so loud and close they seemed to be directly outside their balcony. Instinctively he turned to watch them, rolling onto his side as he did so. Behind him he felt the bed shift and suddenly Ran's chest was pressed against his shoulder blades. One long arm snaked its way around his chest and a warm hand came to rest over his heart. Ken shivered at the contact, something deep within him demanded more.

"Your heart's beating very quickly...Ken," Ran whispered beside his ear.

"Yes," he gasped.

"Mine is as well," Ran said shifting closer, pressing more of his front along Ken's back. "Can you feel it...Ken?"

"Yes," he replied as his whole frame shuddered. He felt as though something deep inside him was trying to break free and he'd die if it didn't happen soon. Ken rolled onto his back and stared up into Ran's dark eyes. "If...I get cold...will you keep me warm?"

"Would you like that...Ken?" Ran asked hovering above him.

"Yes," Ken answered and suddenly Ran's mouth was moving over his. Pressing, opening, searching.

As their bodies came together and their hands began to explore neither one noticed their magics rising up, and joining in the ancient dance of passion.

XXXXXXXXXX

Author's Note: Eventually has arrived! Happy now?

Incase anyone isn't familiar with English slang, "scooching" is when you use your feet to drag yourself across whatever surface you're sitting on. In Ken's case the bed.


	13. Chapter 12: The Day After

Warning: AU, Fantasy, PG-13, Ran/Ken. :D

Disclaimer: Weiss belongs to Takehito Koyasu and Project Weis.

**First Born: Sacred Flame**

**Chapter 12: The Day After**

_14 Days after the Summer Solstice_

Ran awoke slowly. He felt tired and achy, and he wondered why he had run ten miles dragging a stone before bed. But as his mind cleared he realized he hadn't. Much of the tired, achy feeling was due to the fact that he was pinned under somebody. Someone heavy and unmoving. Ran shifted and groaned and opened his eyes.

The room was bright. Sunlight streamed onto the balcony outside, which meant it was noon or later. The somebody he was under proved to be Ken, who had apparently decided to use Ran's entire body as a pillow rather than just his chest. The former servant had stretched himself out over Ran and tucked his head right up under Ran's chin, making it difficult for him to move his head.

With a soft smile the red-headed Lord brought a hand up to shake his friend awake, but he froze when his fingers encountered warm flesh instead of the lightweight nightshirt he was expecting. Slowly, and with great trepidation, Ran slid his hand across Ken's back, then lower and lower, until it came to rest on the still very bare slope of Ken's buttocks. There he stopped.

Ken was naked.

The thought brought Ran fully awake like a shot of cold water to the face.

Ken was naked and...

Carefully he shifted again, straining to feel his own state against the bed beneath him.

He was naked.

Ken was naked and he was naked.

Ken was on top of him, sleeping soundly well past the hour he usually rose. Ran himself had overslept, and upon further self inspection he had to admit to a certain heavy, lethargic, sated feeling. The implications of that thought caused him to reflexively wrap both arms around the prone body atop his own.

Ran blinked rapidly, searching his memory for the events of the previous evening. They were blurred and hard to get to at first. He recalled dinner and the dancing, the details of the last dance wavered a bit before solidifying, but he remembered Aya switching partners just at the last moment so he and Ken stood face to face when the dance ended. He recalled a heightened awareness of Ken, and his predatory thoughts and feelings. The return to the room came back to him, as did the memory of watching Ken preparing for bed in the dark, the flashes of light from outside, the sound of revelers below, the feel of the sheets against his bare...

He'd initiated it. He'd been the cause of their coupling.

Ran wasn't a blushing virgin by any stretch of the imagination, but he'd never been cast in the role of seducer before. He'd simply never had to be. The women, and men, who'd come to his bed had come willingly and of their own accord. They'd pursued him. Apparently he'd finally given in to the emotions that had been plaguing him for months, and employed the very techniques that others had used on him. And pretty successfully too. It had been a night of firsts. And seconds, thirds and fourths if memory served.

Ran cringed at the turn his thoughts were taking and reflexively tightened his arms around Ken. He was on the verge of panic. He knew his own feelings, but wasn't at all clear about Ken's. They hadn't gotten beyond general physical contact, and had never even discussed the possibility of anything more. So, what had changed? Had there been something in the wine? He'd heard Yohji speak of such things, but would some concoction be enough to drive him to...

Ran was distracted from his thoughts by a groan of protest. He was clutching Ken to him as if the former servant were about to fly out the window. Quickly he collected himself and relaxed his hold. By way of apology he began rubbing gentle circles across Ken's back, marveling as he did at how smooth the younger man's skin felt, and how pleasant the ripples of his muscles were.

Ken released a deep, contented sigh and Ran thought he'd fallen back to sleep.

"Wha...tm...izi?" Ken croaked suddenly into his shoulder.

"Almost noon," Ran answered after silently translating the question. "Judging by the light."

He continued to rub circles over Ken's spine and the brunet sighed again.

"Are you alright? Did you sleep well?" Ran asked softly.

"Mmmm-hmmmm...still tired," Ken replied without moving.

"I didn't...I didn't hurt you...did I?" He had to know, at least that one thing. The rest could come later, after they were both awake, washed and dressed. But he needed to know.

Rather than answer Ken tipped his head up and squinted at him with one heavy lidded brown eye, then tucked his head back under Ran's chin.

"M fine, Ran," he replied and the red-head thought he could hear a smirk. "Felt good...right."

Ran blinked up at the canopy overhead. He could feel the brunet breathing against him and the way their bodies seemed to fit together. It did feel right.

"Tired," Ken stated again, his tone slightly petulant and Ran gathered he had no intention of letting him get up.

Suddenly he felt a wide smile spread across his face and Ran gave the former servant a little squeeze. Ken grunted.

"Then go back to sleep," the fire-haired Lord said and resumed tracing lazy circles along Ken's back. Within moments the former servant's breathing had evened out and deepened. After a bit of time Ran was able to shift him enough to slip out from under him and climb from the bed. Once he was up he leaned back down and placed a lingering kiss to the bit of Ken's forehead that was bared. The former servant nestled down into the dent in the mattress that marked Ran's place with nary a complaint, and began to snore softly.

For a few minutes Ran just watched him, knowing that his face was set in an extremely sappy grin. He found he didn't really care since there was no one there to witness it. He watched Ken and allowed memories from the night before to filter through his mind, and began to wonder how many of them were true.

He'd always considered himself a fairly good lover. Probably not as good as Yohji was reputed to be, certainly not as experienced, but he'd never received any complaints. In fact, more than one of his bed partners had returned for more, so he knew they'd enjoyed themselves. But he'd never displayed the sort of stamina he remembered from his night with Ken.

If his memory was accurate then there had been a faint tint of gray in the sky before they'd finally fallen asleep. That meant they'd literally gone almost all night. The thought was staggering, and left Ran wondering if that was what happened when one clamped down on one's feelings for months on end.

Sighing happily he shook off the thought and walked around the bed to the water closet. On the way he enjoyed the unobstructed view of a prone and naked Ken stretched out on the bed. It was very nice to be able to look appreciatively without guilt. More then nice.

After using the facilities he wandered into the wash area behind the screen and filled the ceramic basin with water from the pitcher. He decided to leave the hot water in the covered tub for Ken, sure that the brunet would enjoy it. When he was thoroughly washed and had managed to get his hair under some control, it had actually been sticking out in every direction, he wrapped himself in his summer robe and called for a servant.

Bertrand arrived at the hall door just as Ran opened it.

"Good afternoon, my Lord," the elderly man said with a stiff bow.

"Bertrand," Ran nodded. "I was expecting a page."

"All the worse for the wine. It seems my Lord's birthday was a cause for celebration even among the staff," the butler informed him.

"Surely you're not the only one up," Ran said, shocked.

"Ursula's manning the kitchen, my Lord."

Ran blinked at him.

"Would you care for some lunch, my Lord?"

"Just something light for now, please. Some tea and bread. Perhaps some cheese," Ran said. "What about the family?"

"Lady Aya was stirring and the Princesses Chiyo and Hanako are about," the butler stated. "Will Master Hidaka be joining you, my Lord?"

Ran eyed him for a moment before deciding the question was innocent.

"No. He's still asleep. I'll call again once he rises," Ran replied and Bertrand bowed stiffly.

"Very good, my Lord."

Ran closed the door behind him and decided to wait for the food in his little library. He didn't want Ken to be disturbed, but while he was waiting he opened the door to their room so he could watch the brunet sleep. Again he felt himself smile and a light, warm feeling suffused his heart.

XXXXXXXXXX

Ran ate his meal on the balcony after he pulled the light weight curtains closed to take the edge off the sun without blocking the fresh air. He spent the rest of the afternoon reading. Ken slept without waking. Occasionally he'd roll over or curl up, but he remained sound asleep. By early evening Ran was beginning to wonder if he was going to sleep the night through when Ken finally stirred. He rolled over, mumbled something, rolled again and reached out an arm that began feeling the bed. When it didn't encounter anything his eyes blinked open and scanned the room.

Ran leaned against one of the bed posts and watched in amusement. When Ken's eyes landed on him his whole face lit up in that smile that always stole Ran's breath. Bright smile in place he rose enough to crawl across the bed to him.

"Good evening," Ran said with a smile of his own.

"Hey, you got up," Ken replied, stopping only a few inches from the red-haired Lord and kneeling to face him.

"Yes, quite a while ago. I was beginning to wonder whether you ever would."

"I was tired," Ken smiled and the look in his eyes said he was interested in getting tired again. "We had sex."

Ran felt his smile broaden.

"Yes, we did," he replied teasingly.

"Does this mean I get to hold you? And kiss you? Whenever I want to?" Ken asked inching his way closer.

"Yes," Ran answered. "Provided we're alone."

"We're alone now," Ken stated huskily, "but you're all covered up." He mocked disappointment and reached out to run one finger along the inside edge of Ran's robe.

"Yes, and I'm going to remain this way until _you've_ had a bath and _we've_ had some dinner," Ran stated, catching the finger which he brought to his lips and kissed.

Ken laughed and hopped off the bed with more agility than Ran had expected to see him capable of. The former servant laughed again and winked as though he'd read the Lord's expression.

"I'm a healer," he chuckled and headed into the water closet.

Ran almost smacked himself for not thinking of that sooner, but instead said he'd order dinner and headed off to do so.

When their dinner arrived it was brought by a page, looking slightly green. He told Ran that everyone was up, though most still kept to their rooms, and left with their dinner order. The red-headed Lord was greatly relieved that he and Ken weren't alone in their day of recovery, otherwise there would be questions, innuendo and teasing, which he'd rather not have to contend with. Of course, there still might be if anyone had figured out that they hadn't been at the bonfire.

By the time their food arrived Ken was happily taking a bath, concealed behind the screen, and Ran had brought some order back to the bed. He had the page carry the large tray out to the balcony's table and gave him the smaller tray of lunch dishes to take away, then quickly shoed him out of the room.

Ran arranged their plates on the table so they could face one another and talk. He also made sure the curtains were closed so no one else who'd be out enjoying the air could see them. Then he resumed reading his book as he waited for Ken to be done with his bath.

The sun was dipping toward the sea and another glorious summer day was coming to a close by the time Ken was finished.

"Well, I'm all nice 'n clean," he announced from the doorway where he stood in all his naked glory, grinning like a happy fool. "But now I smell like soap and not like _us_," he added, trying to pout but failing miserably.

"That may be remedied," Ran stated archly, and indicated the seat across from him, "_after_ dinner."

Ken literally bounced over to the chair and flopped down into it. Ran was suddenly glad the chairs had cushions. He wasn't as surprised as he thought that Ken was wandering about in the buff. The former servant had proven that unless whatever they were doing involved women he wasn't at all shy. But having him traipsing around o'natural was a test to Ran's self control.

"Let's see what we got," Ken stated rubbing his hands together in anticipation. "I'm starvin'."

"It's no wonder. You slept all day," Ran said removing the covers from the dishes to reveal cold meats, fresh vegetables, whipped squash and potatoes served chilled, a plate of rolls with butter, and bread pudding.

"You wore me out," Ken said eyeing the food.

Ran smiled but tried to think of what he wanted to say as he began loading Ken's plate with food. The brunet started eating without waiting for Ran to finish. He shoveled fork-fulls of food into his mouth as fast as he could swallow them. Ran paused in filling his own plate to watch in awe.

"Ken, slow down and chew," he said setting aside the serving spoon and picking up his fork.

"'M hngwy," Ken stated around a mouthful.

"You'll get indigestion eating that fast. The food isn't going anywhere."

Ken nodded as he scarfed down his last bite and began refilling his plate while still chewing. Ran began eating.

"About last night," the red-head said after having a few bites of dinner and once Ken was halfway through his seconds, but watching Ken eat was distracting him and he couldn't think of anything else to say. When Ken started filling his empty plate with thirds Ran set his fork down. "Should I send for more?"

Ken looked up at him.

"Sorry. Did you want seconds?" he asked sheepishly.

"No," Ran answered.

"Okay, just tell me what to say to get rid of your worry wrinkle," Ken said as he dropped the serving spoon and retrieved his fork.

"What worry wrinkle?" Ran asked.

"The one between your eyebrows. You were sayin' somethin' about last night?" Ken prompted.

"Yes...um..."

"Look," Ken said when Ran floundered, "last night was amazing. It was beautiful and perfect and _way_ overdue. I've been tryin' to get you to do something for a while now, but you always seemed unsure."

"I was unsure. I didn't know how to interpret your responses to my advances," Ran said quickly. "I didn't want to act and then be wrong."

"You weren't wrong," Ken stated.

"I know, but we never even discussed the possibility of this," Ran said. He knew he was pouting but Ken just smiled at him softly.

"You like to have a plan for everything, don't you?" he asked with a chuckle.

Ran shifted in his seat.

"Yes," he answered. "And you've thrown my neatly ordered, routine life into complete disarray and all I want to do is kiss you for it."

Ken's smile broadened.

"Good. Can I eat now?" he asked.

"Yes, you _may_."

Snickering, Ken dug into his thirds and began devouring them as ravenously as he'd eaten the firsts. Ran shook his head in wonder.

"I'll have to be careful in the future not to reduce you to your baser instincts," he muttered.

Ken smiled around his food and attempted to say something.

"Just eat, please," Ran said and Ken obliged.

When he was finished he wiped his mouth on the napkin Ran had provided and sighed in satisfaction.

"Full?" Ran asked.

"Not quite," Ken said with a smirk.

The former servant stood and came around the table. When he reached Ran's side Ken grabbed the arms of his chair and turned it so he could lean over the Lord. The red-head didn't move, only looked up into Ken's smirking face.

"_I_ have bathed and _we_ have eaten," the brunet said letting one hand drift toward the front of Ran's robe. "That means its time for you to be uncovered."

"When did you become so bold?" Ran asked, still studying Ken's face as a wave of amused affection washed over him.

"As soon as I knew _we_ were an _us_," Ken answered, pulling the knot in the robe's belt free.

"You're amazing," Ran whispered as Ken slipped his robe open and pushed it off of his shoulders.

"After last night I should be sayin' that to you," the brunet replied, pulling the now naked Ran up into his arms.

As their lips met and parted Ran realized it'd been more than twelve hours since he'd tasted Ken's kisses, and that was twelve hours too long.

XXXXXXXXXX

That night as the moon rode through the sky and the two young men slept undisturbed, a gentle breeze moved the curtains and ruffled the hair which lay across Ken's forehead. Slowly large brown eyes opened and stared unblinking, unseeing.

_Source_

The former servant sat up and listened a moment. He carefully crawled from bed and crossed to the open balcony doors. When he reached them the breeze became a wind. It whipped around him. It pulled the white curtains aside to reveal the night sky. Just as quickly as it had grown the wind died and all became still once more.

_Source_

Two halting steps and he was in the center of the balcony where he paused again to listen.

_The vessel is ready_

_It is time for rebirth_

Ken slowly raised his hands to his chest and rested them there. A moment later he pulled them forward and drew a tiny light from within him. It poured into his hands and filled the space between them with its orange brilliance. He cradled it there for a moment as though reluctant to let it go. Then released a deep sigh, dropped his hands, and let it fly free. The light soared out over the lawns then up and up, arcing to the right until it disappeared over the Northern wing of the Palace.

Ken rocked where he stood before crumpling to the floor in a heap. At the same moment Ran shot up in bed, fully awake and breathing hard.

"F-fire?" he gasped, searching the room for the sound that had woken him. The last bits of his dream faded from his mind and he found nothing, the room was dark and still. So was the place beside him in the bed. "Ken?" he called, searching the room again. When his eyes landed on an unmoving form on the balcony he scrambled from the bed and bolted outside. "Ken? **Ken!**"

"Mmm? Bed's hard," the brunet murmured, rolling toward Ran's voice.

"Ken, wake up!" Ran commanded harshly as he dropped to Ken's side. His self control was in tatters and he felt himself slip over the edge into panic.

"Hunh? Wha? What's wrong?" Ken asked, waking abruptly and sitting up. "Why're we outside?"

Ran couldn't stop his arms from wrapping around his lover's shoulders and he didn't try. It was all he could do not to cry and he knew he was shaking. Ken had slept walked again. Outside. How many more steps to the rail? Three? Four? And the drop beyond? How many stories above the ground were they? How could he stop Ken while he was asleep? He had to do something.

"Ran? Ran, it's okay. I'm fine."

The red-head blinked as he registered Ken's voice and he felt strong arms about him. Had he been speaking aloud? Gentle fingers brushed his hair back from his face and lips worked their way along one cheek bone until he calmed down enough to allow himself to be pulled against a lean shoulder, but he couldn't stop clutching at Ken.

"I won't fall," Ken's voice said through lips pressed to his forehead. "I wasn't havin' a nightmare," he said softly, running a hand over Ran's hair.

"Then why were you out here?" Ran demanded, surprising himself at the emotion evident in his rough voice.

"I was having a good dream," Ken said, kissing his forehead again. "I dreamed we planted a seed and I came out here to watch it grow. I won't fall. There's no need to have the servants install bars."

"Bars?" Ran asked, frowning even as he relaxed into Ken's embrace. "Did I say that?"

"Yes."

Ran pulled free and sat up to face Ken in the moonlight. The brunet's smile was plainly visible.

"I think you were panicking," he said. "Now that's somethin' I'd never thought I'd see."

"Shut up," Ran pouted. "You frightened me."

"Sorry. But really, I'm fine. Are you okay?" Ken asked fighting his smile and brushing one hand over Ran's hair again.

"Provided you don't dive off the balcony I'm sure I'll survive," Ran replied, unable to resist leaning into Ken's touch.

"I won't. Promise. No more sleep walkin' or nightmares," Ken stated. He drew back his hand and held it up to pledge his oath. "So, how 'bout we head back to bed 'n I make it up to you?"

Ken waggled his eyebrows and Ran knew he didn't have the strength to fight him, but he narrowed his eyes all the same.

"I intend to hold you to that," he said sternly.

"As long as you hold me," Ken smiled and Ran rolled his eyes.

"Forever," Ran stated. "And I'm never letting go."

XXXXXXXXXX

The next morning they rose and washed at Ran's customary hour. By the time they were dressed Bertrand was knocking on the door to summon them to a private family breakfast. On their way out of the room Ursula and a small army of servants passed them on their way in. They were to begin packing for the trip north which left the following day.

Despite their normal behavior toward each other Ursula seemed to know what they'd been up to before she'd taken two steps inside the room. The tiny woman cast them a glance and said she'd change the sheets while she was at it. Ran merely cleared his throat and nodded in approval before striding as quickly as he could toward the stairs. Ken blushed crimson and followed. Neither saw Ursula pull out her Epiant Amoure card and mark it. She snapped it shut with a satisfied grin and got to work.

And despite their resolve to behave normally and keep their new relationship to themselves neither one was capable of maintaining their customary distance from the other, minute as it was, or keep from indulging in telling glances, teasing touches, or gentle nudges from various parts of their bodies all through breakfast and the morning meetings. They simply couldn't stop themselves regardless of who was watching, or in one instance openly snickering at them.

By lunch Ran was almost certain the entire Palace knew or would know by dinner, and he was mentally kicking himself.

"_So things have developed I see," _Aya giggled inside his head.

"_And we were endeavoring to keep it quiet," _Ran replied, chagrined. "_I don't think we could've been more obvious if we'd worn painted signs."_

"_Naw. Signs definitely would've been more obvious," _Ken disagreed, his voice loud and clear inside Ran's head.

Both siblings jumped in surprise and turned as one to stare at the former servant who sat eating quietly to Ran's right. He smiled around whatever he was chewing and winked at them.

"_You can hear us now?" _Ran asked.

"_Clearly," _Ken answered.

"_What did you do to him, Niisan?" _Aya asked.

"_I beg your pardon?" _Ran demanded, turning to glare at his sister.

"_Did you share magic again?" _she asked more specifically.

"_Not that I'm aware of," _Ran said thoughtfully.

"_We shared everythin' else though," _Ken noted with a smirk.

Ran whipped back around to glare at his lover.

"_My sister does **not** need to know that," _he thought scowling.

"_Relax. I was joking," _Ken replied with a shrug.

"_Don't," _Ran commanded and Ken frowned at him.

"I think they're having their first fight as a couple," Chiyo's voice cut through their mental exchange. They turned to find every eye in the dining room trained on them and watching with great interest. Ran scowled down at his food, and Ken blushed to the roots of his hair.

"An argument without words," Yohji drawled. "How quaint."

"Oh, there were words," Aya stated without thinking, "you just couldn't hear them."

The silence of the room took on a peculiar edge and King Renjiro leaned forward until he could see the three of them clearly.

"Explain that statement please, Aya," he said.

"Your Majesty...it seems that Ken can hear us now...when we send...telepathically," Aya stammered. "And...well...I could hear him too."

The King dropped his fork.

XXXXXXXXXX

Author's Note: Ooooooo!

Thanks to Cat in the web! Thank you. I'm glad you're enjoying it!

Thanks to boXx! Thank you! Someone else told me they'd been waiting 30 chapters, counting the last story, so it has been a while, hasn't it? Yes, it was the perfect birthday gift. I'm glad you can't stop grinning. That's exactly what I was going for!

Thanks to silverfrost! Yay!


	14. Chapter 13: Start of the Journey

Warning: AU, Fantasy, PG-13, Ran/Ken. ;p

Disclaimer: Weiss belongs to Takehito Koyasu and Project Weiss.

**First Born: Sacred Flame**

**Chapter 13: Start of the Journey**

"How long, **exactly**, have you known about this?" the King demanded as he paced his private study. "And just when, **exactly**, was I to be informed?"

Before him sat Ran, Ken, and Aya, looking nervous and apprehensive. Behind him stood his two eldest sons and Omi, who had arranged themselves across the room. Yohji and the seer sat on the settee while Keiji leaned against the bookshelves.

"Your Majesty, as you know I began sensing Ken's emotions shortly after the second time he and Ran shared magic," Aya answered.

"And before that?" the King pressed.

"Ken seemed to know when I was communicating with her, although he couldn't "hear" what we were saying," Ran replied.

"But now you can," King Renjiro directed at Ken who simply nodded once. The King narrowed his eyes but chose to ignore the former servant's insolence. "And you did teach him to shield, did you not?"

"Indeed, and successfully too," Aya answered. "I haven't felt a thing from him in the last several weeks."

"Not even in the last few days?" the King asked with an arched eyebrow.

"No, your Majesty," Aya answered quickly, blushing.

The other two turned to stare at her and she blushed harder.

"I swear," she stated.

Ran scowled at the floor, shifting uncomfortably in his seat, and Ken glowered at the King, looking as though he was about to say something but he remained silent. The King smiled.

"You're communicating right now, aren't you?" he asked and Ran met his eyes with a reluctant nod after sending Ken a brief glare. "Is it as easy between you as it is with Aya?"

Ran shifted again.

"Easier," he answered not looking at his sister. "There isn't the discomfort."

Aya pouted, but sat up straight. She took a deep breath and seemed to focus inward for a moment. Ran did the same and Ken glanced at them. After a tense moment Aya released an interested "Ahh", and everyone relaxed. She faced the King again.

"I see it now, your Majesty," she said with a smile. "Ken hasn't suddenly developed telepathy, he's using Ran's ability just as Ran uses Ken's magic. The discomfort isn't there because he isn't reaching outside himself to "speak" with Ken like he has to with me."

Ran blinked at her.

"Are you sure?" he asked. "How come I couldn't feel his emotions then?"

"Because he was using you to send them. Sort of as one would use a page here in the Palace. The page may carry the message, but not necessarily read it. At that point I'm not even sure Ken was aware of what he was doing," she explained. "When he started shielding really what he was doing was shielding himself from your ability. I should've seen it sooner. He was always there with you after you were paired. Like a shadow. Now I understand why."

"Will Ken be able to send to you long distance?" the King asked.

Aya looked at her brother's partner.

"I'm not sure. Perhaps. But if Ran were incapacitated I don't think he could," she replied. "Since he's using Ran's ability, if Ran weren't able to use it himself I'm not sure Ken could."

"We will test this," the King stated. "It will be essential for you to communicate back and forth while you are in the north. I want you to test yourselves. Find out if Ken can send long distance as Ran can. I want to know if it's as clear and easy. Understood?"

They all nodded and the King chuckled.

"Good. Now stop moping. I wish every coupling produced new abilities," he said. "Imagine it."

There were several groans, some snickering, and an indignant snort from Ran, but the King gave them their leave for the rest of the afternoon. They were to have one last set of practices and Aya had duties she had to see to. Once they were away the King turned to his sons and Omi.

"Well?" he demanded.

Yohji and Keiji exchanged glances.

"Magically he appears unchanged," the crown Prince replied.

"Although his connection to Ran is much stronger now. Much more defined," Yohji added. "Aya would easily detect it now even if she couldn't before."

"But no sign of anything new?" King Renjiro pressed.

"Not that I could find," Keiji muttered.

Yohji shook his head.

"Very well," the King sighed. "Let us hope that closer proximity to the Flame will produce the desired result."

"Actually, I'm not sure that's necessary," Omi interjected. "It maybe that they've already taken the final step toward the Flame's renewal." The seer paused and blushed deeply. "That is...if they've...a-hem...if they _have_ become lovers."

"Oh, they have," Yohji chuckled.

"What do you mean, Omi?" Keiji asked.

"Well, from what we could gather, every man on our list had a male lover," the seer explained. "And if, as Yohji said, their connection is stronger now, well that can only be because they've shared magic again. Why else would they? Neither of them have been ill or injured. The Flame may even have been renewed already."

The three royals exchanged glances with raised eyebrows.

"Well, let us hope that it has," the King said soberly. "I feel that our time is growing short, and I'm afraid those texts, though ancient, may have been right."

XXXXXXXXXX

The next morning dawned hot and humid with dark clouds on the horizon promising rain. Breakfast was a hurried affair in their private rooms as servants dashed in and out, removing luggage and searching for last minute items. They were to leave before mid-morning, immediately following a formal send-off from the King and Queen. Since the trip was being hailed as Keiji's royal tour of the Boarder Houses the focus would be on him. Ran, Ken, Yohji, and Omi were commonly believed to be going as his escorts, something Ran and Yohji had done many a time before. Three coaches were to depart along with a host of riders. Only the King, his cabinet, and the royal family knew that two of the coaches would be heading due north after the initial jump, and that Manx would be riding inside Keiji's coach as his personal guard.

As the last of their luggage was removed from their room Ran and Ken joined Yohji, Keiji and Omi in the hall. Together they made their way out of the royal apartment, down the grand staircase and into the throne room. Cheers rose from those gathered and the King delivered an inspiring speech about welcoming the Boarder Houses back fully into the fold. They were toasted and then everyone made their way down the lawns to the waiting coaches, where the crowds kept a respectful distance while the King, Queen, and Aya said their good byes.

"Keiji, be well. We shall see you in three months time," King Renjiro said grasping his son by the shoulders. "Don't be afraid to enjoy yourself, but be aware of the dangers of overindulgence. I don't need to remind you that you are the representative of the First House and there to set an example."

"Of course not, Father," the crown Prince replied. "I feel safe in promising you that I shall return unscathed and as free as you find me here."

"Good lad," his Majesty said embracing his son and thumping him on the back.

Keiji's eyes slipped sideways to Aya and he winked. She blushed. The Queen caught hold of her first son as she released Yohji to the King.

"Yohji, I dare say you have the more work this trip," King Renjiro said to his younger son.

"I always do, Father," the lanky Prince smiled. "Once we've seen our task completed we'll rejoin Keiji's tour. With luck he won't be out of our sight for long."

His Majesty nodded and embraced him. The Queen released Keiji and latched onto both Ran and Ken. The crown Prince stepped aside and took Aya's hand.

"I shall return to you with my mind unchanged, but you shall have the time you wished for," he said softly.

"I'll be looking forward to your return," she replied with a small smile.

He kissed her hand and stepped aside as the Queen loosed Ran and Ken to the King.

"Be good," he said and gave Ken a sharp glance.

They accepted his embraces and then Ran sought out his sister.

"Aya," he called and caught her up in a tight hug. "I'm sorry to be leaving again."

"I know it can not be helped," she said in his ear. "Don't worry, Niisan, I have plenty to occupy me. And I shall be looking forward to your communications. Every night."

"I promise," Ran said without loosening his hold.

"Be careful."

"We shall," Ran nodded, releasing her.

"And you too," Aya said latching onto Ken.

"I will, Sissie," he said giving her a tight hug.

"Do you have any idea what you have to do?" the Queen asked as they parted.

"Nope," Ken answered with a grin.

"Wonderful," the King sighed.

"Don't worry, your Majesty," Ken said with a wink, "if anyone can start a fire it's a wood boy."

The King barked out a laugh over the collective groan. One of the groomsmen standing by cleared his throat and they all hastily climbed aboard their respective coaches. The King, the Queen, and Aya stepped back to watch them go. Within minutes they were soaring above the court yard and turning to circle the Palace. The crowd waved them away as they disappeared from view. Across the front terraces more people waved as they passed, crossed the plain and disappeared through the gate.

XXXXXXXXXX

Their trip north was expected to take them about half the time it had taken them to come from the Thirteenth House. Ken had learned that the gates were situated all over the kingdom, but anchored by each Great House as it took a tremendous amount of magic to maintain them. They had been established centuries before, immediately after the Great War, and were permanent fixtures. The towns and cities that lay between the gates could only be reached by roads, known as the trade routes. They followed the paths of the gates, but were rarely used by royalty or anyone from the Great Houses. They were maintained for the common folk and those from the lower houses. The people who could not afford to have horses and carriages that had been magically altered for flight.

Ken thought he'd like to travel the roads one day, just to see the land and meet the people who lived on it. He'd enjoyed the bit of traveling he'd been able to do around the environs of the Thirteenth House, when he'd been searching for the Nohara Kin'iro. And travel by air, though relatively quick, was also dull.

The air around their coach sizzled and flashed as the plain beneath them was replaced by the tops of closely grown pine trees.

Ken sighed.

"I remember this," he muttered.

Ran smirked at him but his eyes were drawn to the window at the sounding of a bell. Keiji's coach and the mounted escort pulled away and turned due east. An answering bell rang from Yohji's coach and they felt their own turning to follow the younger Prince's northward. Ken and Ran watched Keiji's coach and the escort for a few minutes.

"Shouldn't he be heading north-east?" Ken asked after a moment.

"No. He's following the same route I took last fall, which began at the Fifth House and moved northward to the Thirteenth," Ran said. "He'll break the trip in half by staying at the Seventh House for a few days. It's a longer trip to the Fifth House than it is from the Thirteenth."

"When'll we get to the Temple?"

"Mid-afternoon," Ran answered. "We'll stop for lunch and to rest the horses at a way-station after our next jump. From there we'll go to the last gate on our northern boarder, up near the Eighth House. That'll take us close enough to the boarder so we can fly over it, and up through the pass in the mountains. There's a village at the foot of the one the Temple sits on. We'll be landing there."

Ken leaned sideways into Ran, a naughty glint in his eyes.

"So we have some time then," he smirked.

Ran's eyes widened and he glanced around the confines of the coach as if searching for witnesses. Ken laughed huskily.

"We can't...Ken, no, not _here_."

"Why not?"

"There are servants..."

"They're outside," Ken said leaning in closer and tracing Ran's ear with the tip of his nose.

"They could hear..."

"With all that wind?" Ken's hand slid up Ran's chest toward the knot in his cravat.

"The coach will rock, it'll..."

"Its already rockin'," Ken said with a smile.

His fingers deftly undid the cravat and his lips claimed a spot on Ran's neck. The red-head groaned.

"Keeennnn," he sighed in surrender.

"It'll be fun," the former servant giggled.

"What am I going to do with you?" Ran asked, then pinned Ken to the seat of the coach and ravished him.

XXXXXXXXXX

Two hours and another gate later they landed at a way-station, where the horses were removed from their harnesses, watered and fed, and they were to eat lunch.

Yohji and Omi climbed gratefully from the Prince's coach, glad to be able to stretch out in the fresh air. They turned to watch Ran and Ken exit their coach and blinked in surprise. Their hair and clothes were disheveled. Their cheeks were flushed, and their lips red and swollen. Ran began systematically trying to straighten his clothes out. Ken smiled broadly and stretched.

"Will the wonders never cease?" Yohji chuckled and Ran scowled at him. "I'm glad you two could find something to pass the time. I knew you were loosening up, Ran, but I never expected this!"

"Yohji," the Lord hissed. "Mind your tongue."

"I apologize. I'm just so stunned, shocked really. Ken, I'd like to shake your hand," the Prince announced and held his hand out.

Ken snickered and shook it.

Omi turned a brilliant shade of red, muttered something about being glad he hadn't ridden with them, and spun around to head into the way-station for lunch. Ran frowned darkly at the Prince and his lover. He turned on his heel and followed the seer.

"Uh-oh," Ken muttered.

"Don't worry about it," Yohji chuckled. He slapped Ken warmly on the back and propelled him toward the way-station. "If you could get him hot and bothered in the coach then I'm certain you'll have no trouble thawing him back out."

Ken pouted but allowed himself to be guided into the dining area inside the way-station. They joined Ran and Omi at one of the small tables where an attendant was setting out covered dishes. Their servants filed in after seeing to the horses and filled another two tables. Everyone ate silently for a few minutes before several quiet conversations started up. But Ran ignored everyone and refused to be drawn out. After several attempts Ken gave up and their meal was finished in a tense silence.

XXXXXXXXXX

The tension followed them back into their coach and into the air.

Ran took out the book he'd intended to read on the trip. He put on his spectacles and buried his nose in it. Ken sat and watched him.

"Ran, how can I apologize if you won't speak to me?" he whined, pouting.

Ran didn't move.

"Come on, Ran. I'm sorry Yohji teased you and I didn't beat him, okay?"

Ran glanced at him over the rims of his spectacles. Ken pouted piteously. The Lord turned away quickly and looked out the window.

"I forgive you," he muttered then stared resolutely back into his book.

"That's it?" Ken whined.

"Look, what we have is between us and no one else. I don't like anyone even knowing about it, let alone having their insinuations confirmed by you," Ran stated with a glare.

Ken blinked, taken aback.

"Why don't you want anyone to know?" he asked.

"I just...when it comes to you I find myself unable to exert the amount of control over myself I'm accustomed to, and I don't like being out of control," Ran said with a frown. "And Yohji's teasing is insufferable at the best of times. He doesn't need you encouraging him."

Ran closed his book with sigh.

"I wanted this to just be for us," he said. "Just for a bit. I should've known better than to think we could keep it quiet."

The red-headed Lord pulled off his glasses and rubbed his eyes.

"I apologize for my behavior," he said. "I'm possessive of you and my time with you. I don't want to share any of it with anyone."

Ken slid across the seat and wrapped Ran in his arms.

"I'm sorry. I want the whole world to know we're together," he said. "I'm happy and excited. But I won't encourage Yohji anymore. I promise."

"Thank you."

"And I think I embarrassed Omi too," Ken said, abashed.

"Hn."

Ken gave Ran a big kiss on the cheek, released him and slid back to his own side of the seat. The red-head watched him curiously.

"Go ahead 'n read," the brunet said with a smile. "I'll behave myself."

The Lord smiled a little skeptically but donned his spectacles again and re-opened his book.

XXXXXXXXXX

As Ran had guessed they exited the last gate two hours later and began their ride north to the boarder, and then through the mountains. The farmed plains stretched right up to the foot of the range that marked the northern boarder. As they glided down from their higher elevation they could see the pass that lead to the village and then the Temple. A wide corridor that wound its way due north between the towering snow covered peaks. It was heavily forested with a tiny ribbon of road visible along its center. Every so often a cleared patch of ground marked a homestead or farm. The air coming into the coaches grew colder and their ride less smooth as winds began to buffet them.

An hour of rough travel later the coaches dropped out of the sky to land smoothly on the gravel roadway and within moments they were approaching the gates to a large village. But before they reached them the coaches pulled up short. Yohji threw up his window and leaned out.

"What's the hold up?" he called up to his driver.

"The gates are closed, your Highness," came the answer. "Three men are coming through. They're armed, my Prince."

Yohji frowned and glanced back at Ran and Ken's coach behind them. The red-headed Lord was also leaning out his window, a scowl of concern marring his features. Yohji signaled him to sit tight.

"State your name and your business," came a shout from the front of the coach.

"His Royal Highness Prince Yohji Kuduo, second son to His Majesty King Renjiro of the First House of the Kingdom of Engumi, here on official business for the crown," Yohji's driver shouted back.

There was a moment of silence during which he guessed the men were discussing what his arrival could mean, and whether to let them enter or not. He wondered what could have happened to cause such extreme measures in a reportedly peaceful village. He'd never heard of any violence in this area of the world. Life up north was just too hard, took too much effort, for any of the nonsense that usually caused public disorder.

Just as he was about to call out to his driver the coach began moving forward. They rolled their way through the gates, which closed again behind them, and entered the village itself. Finally they came to a stop before the small tavern and inn where they were hoping to obtain rooms.

Yohji quickly clambered out of the coach, not waiting for a footman to assist him. Omi was close behind him. They approached the group of men waiting for them. They appeared to be villagers who'd armed themselves with whatever came to hand. One had a pitchfork, another a metal mallet, while the third had dug up an old rusty sword from somewhere.

"Good day, Sirs," the Prince greeted cautiously, presenting them with a polite bow while his hand remained on his sword hilt. "I am Prince Yohji Kuduo."

"Your Highness," the men said, obviously surprised by his immediate appearance. They bowed clumsily in return.

"What has happened to cause you to lock your gates and move about armed?" Yohji asked carefully.

"An attack," the lead man answered. He was stocky and dressed in blacksmith's leathers. He was the one carrying the mallet. "Up at the Temple."

Omi gasped audibly.

"Someone has attacked the Sisterhood?" Yohji asked with a tight frown.

The men nodded grimly.

"Aye, night afore last, 'n hour or so after midnight," the blacksmith added.

"By the gods," Omi muttered just as Ran and Ken joined them. The men gave them a cursory glance and a nod of welcome, but remained focused on the Prince.

"The Sisters?" he asked quietly.

"Most got out," the blacksmith answered. "They're here, in the village. Folks 're puttin' 'em up. A few 're at the inn. Mother Superior got hurt. She's wi' the healer."

"And the Flame?" Yohji demanded.

The man shrugged.

"Don't know," he answered. "They couldn't take it 'wi 'em."

The Prince visibly smothered his frustration.

"Who is it that attacked them?" Ran asked suddenly.

"A horde 'o demons," a man in farmer's clothes hissed softly. His hands twisted around the pitchfork he was holding and he glanced around nervously as though frightened that the horde would suddenly appear and devour them.

Ran scowled.

"Demons?" Ken asked wide eyed.

"Naw, weren't demons," the blacksmith said dismissively. "Not sure what or who it were. Somemat powerful. Only the Sisters 'cn say fer sure. They been quiet. Real quiet."

"This is most unfortunate," Yohji muttered. "Where is your healer located?"

The group as a whole pointed down the dirt road away from the inn. A few buildings down was a two story, stone structure with a sign over the door bearing a picture of a hand holding up one bandaged finger. The four companions stared at it for a moment.

"Kinda obvious, hunh?" Ken commented.

"Thank you," Yohji said, bowing to the three armed villagers.

"Highness, why is it you're here?" the last of the men asked as they turned to go to the healer's. He was wearing threadbare baker's whites and carrying the rusty sword.

"We have come in response to a summons from the Sisterhood," the Prince answered with a reassuring smile. "Though we had no idea about the attack until now."

Yohji paused and turned to his head groom and called out a series of instructions. The horses were already housed in the inn's meager stables and their footmen had pulled the luggage from the coaches. While they were at the healer's their servants were to secure their rooms, either at the inn or elsewhere, and then to take their leisure. When he was done they walked the short distance to the healer's, the group of villagers following along behind like curious children. As they approached the door of the small stone building opened and a woman not many years older than the Prince peered out. Yohji stopped just short of her door and bowed extravagantly. Ran, Ken and Omi followed suit.

"Would you by any chance be the healer?" the lanky Prince asked.

"Indeed, Sir. My name is Artemisia, and may I ask who you are? It isn't everyday this village sees gentlemen of such distinction," she said with a smile, her voice was smooth and calming.

"I am Prince Yohji, third in line to the throne of Engumi, and these are Lord Ran Fujimiya, Master Ken Hidaka, and Master Omi Tsukiyono. We are here in response to a plea from the Sisterhood of the Sacred Flame," Yohji explained. The healer's face registered cautious surprise. "We've just arrived and have been informed of the attack. These men have also said the Mother Superior is here. Please tell us, is she well and may we see her?"

Artemisia studied them for a moment with a serious set to her jaw.

"Wait here a moment, please," she said and disappeared back inside her home. She wasn't gone long. Within moments she was back and motioning them inside. "Please, this way."

Yohji thanked the men who'd followed them and bid them farewell before stepping inside the healer's home. It was small, but neat and clean. The downstairs was all one room, open to the back where an herb garden was visible through an open door. The floor was tile and divided up by curtained screens which stood between several unoccupied beds. This was obviously where she saw her patients. In the far corner, by the back door, sat a robust elderly woman in a chair made of bent twigs. She was dressed in a simple white robe and despite the bandage wrapped around her head, and the sling that kept one arm in place, she grinned at them in welcome.

"Do they know of the attack, Artemisia?" she asked the healer.

"Yes, Mother. Jence and his fellows greeted them," the other woman answered as she led the men through her space. "The gods know I've tried to convince them to put down their weapons and return to their trades, but they're still afraid there'll be an attack here."

"Give them time, my Dear," the Mother Superior smiled. "Now, which of you is the Prince?"

Yohji bowed low and then kissed her uninjured hand.

"Prince Yohji Kuduo, at your service, my Lady," he said with a rakish smile.

"Oh, so gallant," the Mother chuckled. "Well, although your charms are wasted on me I do appreciate the effort."

"If they are appreciated then the effort is never wasted," Yohji replied with another dazzling smile.

"Oh, if I weren't sworn to the Flame," the Mother chuckled again.

Yohji settled himself on a stool provided by Artemisia and his expression turned sober.

"Now, my Lady, just who or what was it that attacked you?" he asked.

"Of that, Highness, I am not entirely certain," she answered. "I was just leaving the Sacred Chamber after Chiho renewed the Flame to get help for the poor girl."

"Then the Flame has been renewed?" Omi asked suddenly, his large blue eyes gone wide.

"Indeed it has, young Sir," the Mother nodded. "Not half an hour before the attack. Chiho did it, and it quite did her in, poor child."

"Hah!" Ken blurted out with a wide grin. "See? I didn't have to do anything. All that worry for nuthin'."

"Shhh," Ran said and ignored Ken's pout. "Please continue."

"Well, as I said, the renewal did Chiho in. She collapsed onto the floor and I was unable to rouse her. I am not as young and limber as I used to be, and I wasn't able to lift her alone. So I fled the chamber to call for help. But when I reached the summoning bell in the great hall I found the cloister in chaos. Sisters ran everywhere, screaming and crying. Some ran from nothing but pulled at their hair as though tormented from within. Others were being chased by dark shadowy creatures. Great vile things with glowing red eyes. I've never seen anything like it."

She paused, gone quite pale, and pressed a shaking hand to her heart. Artemisia was beside her instantly and held a cup to her lips. The Mother took a sip and then a larger swallow. The liquid seemed to sooth her nerves and after a moment more she was collected once again.

"Don't allow yourself to get overwhelmed," the healer said gently.

"Yes. Thank you," the Mother nodded. "Where was I? Oh, yes. I didn't know what else to do, so I rang the summoning bell. It calls the Sisters to meals and worship. Most of them responded immediately. They gathered together in the great hall as we have been trained to do, and we fled the cloister and the Temple. But a few of us didn't make it, and poor Chiho was still unconscious in the sacred chamber."

She paused again to worry the edge of her sling with her finger tips. After a moment of thought she looked pointedly at Yohji.

"The thing that's been troubling me most, Highness, is the timing of the whole business," she stated.

"What do you mean?" the Prince asked.

"Well, whoever or whatever did this managed to choose the exact moment that our defenses were dwindled to nothing," she said. "At the moment of rebirth the old Flame dies, and our power dies along with it. Either they were very lucky or...they knew exactly when to attack us, the very moment that we'd be at our weakest and unable to defend ourselves."

XXXXXXXXXX

Author's Note: Dom-dom-dom:D I decided to update early because I'm sick and feel like crap. :(

Thanks to BoXx! Well, I'm glad I updated early then. I usually wait until after work, but the last two chapters I've been too excited about posting to wait. Yep, they're together and everyone knows, and now they're up north! Time to get this plot wound up!

Thanks to angel! Yay! Another person giggling! That is one of my main goals in life!

Thanks to Cat in the Web! Ran and Ken are always my main agenda. I can't help it. You wouldn't by any chance be Irish, would you? Just curious!


	15. Chapter 14: Plan of Action

Warning: AU, Fantasy, PG-13, Ran/Ken. :)

Disclaimer: Weiss belongs to Takehito Koyasu and Project Weiss.

**First Born: Sacred Flame**

**Chapter 14: Plan of Action**

A tense silence settled over those gathered in the Healer's house.

"They have a seer," Yohji stated with a frown.

"A powerful one," Omi agreed. "With a degree of accuracy that is rare."

"A seer?" the Mother asked. "Are you sure?"

"Madame, this was no coincidence," Yohji stated with certainty. "They knew exactly when to strike."

"But what could they hope to gain by such an action?" the elderly nun asked.

"Power," Ran stated coldly.

Omi nodded.

"From all I've read the Sacred Flame at full strength is a very powerful magical...entity," he commented.

"Indeed it is, but that doesn't matter one jot," the Mother harumphed from her twig chair. All four men looked at her and she explained, "As we are sworn to the Flame so it is sworn to us. None but the Sisterhood may touch its power, and we may only do so for the betterment of the world and those upon it. Capturing the Temple won't do them a bit of good. Why they won't even be able to enter the sacred chamber."

"Why not?" Yohji asked absently.

"None but those sworn may enter," the Mother replied. "I'd hate to see the result if anyone tried."

Omi glanced nervously at Ran and Ken as the image from his vision returned to him.

"But they have at least one of the Sisterhood who was unharmed during the attack," Ran said.

The Mother Superior met his eyes, her own went wide and she paled.

"Chiho," she gasped.

"Gentlemen, I think that's enough for now," the Healer said stepping to her patient's side once more. "You have enough information for now. She needs to rest."

Yohji nodded then smiled at the distressed nun.

"Don't you worry, my Lady," he said soothingly. "We're here, and we won't be leaving until all is put to rights."

"But...poor Chiho," the Mother said.

"Now, now," the Prince smiled and petted her good hand. "You said yourself they'll need her, so I expect she's unharmed. Don't fret."

She nodded and he rose to leave. Omi and Ran fell in behind him, but Ken stepped forward and took the Prince's place on the stool.

"May I?" he asked with a grin and rested one hand on her head and the other on her injured arm. He shut his eyes and breathed out a long, slow sigh. The nun gasped and Ken smiled. He opened his eyes and released her with a wink. "That oughtta help a little. Take care."

The Mother Superior stared after him as he hurriedly caught up to Ran at the door. Artemisia quickly began checking over the elderly nun, muttering in shock under her breath. When she turned to the door the four young men were gone.

"I do believe all will be well after all," the Mother said with a smile.

After leaving the Healer's Yohji led them back to the tavern where they questioned the few Sisters who'd been given rooms at the inn. There they learned more details about the attack.

One Sister described the distress she suffered from visions of torment and voices promising cruel and endless torture. She had been certain she was going mad and had run screaming until the loud ringing of the summoning bell had distracted her. It broke the hold of the visions and allowed her to focus enough to escape, although the visions hadn't stopped until they'd reached the village.

Another Sister told them of the "demon beasts". She'd come from the tribes beyond the mountains that live on the ice plains, and to her the beasts appeared to be horribly altered wolves, hungry for blood. The poor woman had seen the creatures attack two of the Sisters who'd entered the service of the Flame the same season she had. She was still suffering from nightmares and had started to doubt her calling. She was by no means alone, and the few Sisters who were left mostly unscathed were working to sooth the fears of the rest. Ken healed those with physical wounds and wished he could do more.

By evening the four men from the First House had canvassed the entire village and spoken to all those willing to give them audience. Although tired and hungry they returned to the inn with a clear picture of events the night of the attack. What they'd learned served to both confirm some of their suspicions and harden their resolve.

They sat down to dinner weary and worried, choosing a table in the corner of the tavern where they hoped they wouldn't be overheard.

"A seer, a telepath, and a blood witch or warlock," Yohji stated. "The gods only know what else is up there."

"If the seer is as powerful as you say then surely they know of our presence," Ran said slowly. He glanced at Ken who had his head down, resting on his arms.

"Not necessarily," Omi cautioned. "Although I had a vision of the Sacred Flame it didn't include the attack or whoever is responsible for it. When there are two seers focusing on the same situation or place, but working at cross purposes, they often will cancel each other out. But I do believe that this explains the nightmares Ken was having."

"You had a vision about the Sacred Fire?" Ken asked curiously, raising his head.

"Y-yes," Omi nodded. "A brief one."

Ran narrowed his eyes at the seer, but turned his attention to Ken.

"You pushed yourself too far," he said softly.

"Naw, I'll be okay once I eat somethin'," Ken smiled and brushed aside the Lord's concern. "What was your vision?"

"Nothing special," Omi said. "A forest in summer. Someone laughing. A child crying. A vague feeling of unease."

Ran narrowed his eyes again.

"Is that all?" he asked.

"I saw...I saw the two of you," Omi sighed. "You were in what I took to be the sacred chamber inside the Temple. You were facing the Flame."

Ken sat up.

"But that old nun said..."

"What happened?" Ran demanded.

Omi glanced first at Yohji then at Ken before facing Ran again.

"The Flame consumed you," he said in a defeated whisper. The two lovers stared at their friend. "It was my hope that we could determine whether the Flame was renewed without coming north, but now that we're here we can hardly leave. Not after the attack."

"Your vision might not mean that that's what will happen," Yohji interjected. "Omi, your visions are usually clear, however not all visions are meant as warnings. Some are meant to impart important information that can't be gathered any other way."

"Meaning what?" Ran asked.

"Meaning that the vision served to convince us that the fate of the Flame should be taken seriously," the Prince replied with some authority, then he smirked. "And perhaps a clue that we misinterpreted at the time."

Ran frowned and Ken pouted.

"Hunh?" the former servant asked.

"We assumed it confirmed that the two of you would come here and by then be on intimate terms with one another," Yohji smiled. "But in retrospect I think it may have meant something else."

"You mean the renewal," Omi said with a hint of relief.

"Indeed," Yohji nodded.

"But I didn't do anything," Ken objected.

"I'm not entirely convinced of that," the Prince said with another smirk. "The night after Ran's birthday the Flame was renewed, and suddenly Ken can use Ran's telepathy as if it were his own. Your connection _has_ become stronger. Even Aya can see it now."

Ran continued to frown but considered. Yohji's train of reasoning made sense. Especially when he recalled his inability to control himself the night of his birthday and the dream that Ken had the night after that. The night the Flame was renewed.

"Let us return to the subject at hand," he stated. "What are we going to do about the attack on the Temple? Regardless of who did this, or whether they know of our arrival, they can not be allowed to remain there."

"I agree," Yohji said with a knowing smile.

They were interrupted by the inn keeper's son and daughter who came bearing their dinners, four bowls of stew and a loaf of bread fresh from the oven, along with four goblets of wine.

"A pot 'a tea's started for ya, Highness," the little girl said with a curtsy. "Just as ya asked."

"Thank you. The meal looks delicious," the Prince stated with a formal nod of acceptance.

The son and daughter giggled and scurried away.

Ken dug into his stew immediately, gratefully accepting the large slice of bread Ran handed him. For several moments they ate in silence, each lost in their own thoughts. Although Ken wasn't oblivious to the glances cast his way by Omi and Ran, or the occasional smiles that played around Yohji's mouth.

As they came to the bottom of their bowls the tea arrived, as did the Mother Superior followed by a large number of the Sisterhood. Those from the village who'd chosen to eat in the tavern eagerly moved to make room for them. Soon the limited floor space was filled from wall to wall with white robed women.

The four men blinked up at them.

"My Lady, are you well enough to be out in the evening air?" the Prince asked.

"I am, thanks to the young man seated across from you," the elderly nun said with a smile. "In fact, I can say that I've never felt better in my life. May I know your name, young man?"

"Ken," the former servant answered almost shyly, staring around at all the women. He was grateful to have Ran between himself and them, and the support of the wall to his right. Women made him nervous, and he'd never seen quite so many in so small a space.

"Ken," the Mother said with a gentle smile. "And you are a healer?"

He nodded.

"And...a twin?" she asked carefully.

When he nodded again she sighed and smiled wider.

"And the son of a Great House," she said.

It wasn't a question, but he nodded again anyway.

"Thank you, Ken," she said and the way she said it made him suspect she was speaking of more than what he'd done for her that afternoon. He glanced nervously at the throng of women again and nodded before picking up a mug of tea to focus on. "Your Highness, may I join you?" she asked, suddenly quite serious.

"Of course," Yohji said and Omi made to move before she stopped him. A chair was brought from some other table and she sat at the end of theirs'.

"Now, have you decided yet what you are going to do?" she asked.

"We were just getting to that," Yohji said with a smirk.

"Ah, excellent. Well, I've been thinking," the Mother nodded. "After you left me I organized a meeting of some of the elder and more learned Sisters. Something occurred to us, and we feel there may be a danger."

"You mean besides the seer, the telepath, and the demonic beasts?" Ran asked without a hint of humor.

"Yes," she replied, then she looked at him and smiled. "I'm sorry, may I have your name as well?"

"My apologies, my Lady," Yohji said hastily. "This is Lord Ran Fujimiya, ward to my father, King Renjiro. Lord Fujimiya is paired to Ken. And the young man to my right is Omi Tsukiyono, a seer to the First House."

"A pleasure," the Mother said with a nod to each. "Now where was I? Oh, yes, indeed, there is a danger. You see, we are powerless until the rituals of renewal have been performed."

"Rituals of renewal?" Omi asked with interest.

"Something to link you into the new Flame's power," Yohji guessed.

"Yes. As the Flame is renewed, so we too renew our vows to serve and must be let again into the use of the Flame's power," she explained. "Because of the attack the rituals have not taken place. Worse yet they have Chiho. She is the conduit between us and the Flame."

"They can use her to get to the Flame's power," Yohji stated.

"Yes, I believed they can," the Mother nodded. "If, as you say, they have a telepath."

The four men turned grim faced. They looked at one another. Yohji nodded.

XXXXXXXXXX

Ran sat alone in the room he and Ken were going to share, and stared into the empty, unlit fire place. Breathing out slowly he closed his eyes and opened his mind.

"_Aya," _he thought.

"_I'm here, Niisan," _she answered, her cheery, bright presence filling his mind. "_The King is anxious for news, but before we start, how was the trip?"_

He hesitated before answering, briefly the memory of his and Ken's activities in the coach flashed through his mind.

Aya giggled.

"_I see. Well, I guess I'll keep that to myself," _she said.

Ran cringed. He could feel himself blushing.

"_Please do," _he said, chagrined.

"_Now to more serious business," _Aya said suddenly, and her thoughts held an edge of urgency. "_The King is with me now and he wants news. Tell me slowly. I'm writing in long hand so he can read over my shoulder."_

"_We arrived this afternoon," _Ran began slowly, as she'd requested. He reiterated all they'd learned since arriving in the village. He included their discussions with the Mother Superior and mentioned how the elderly nun had thanked Ken.

"_So she believes it was Ken who renewed the Flame?" _Aya asked and Ran guessed it was her own curiosity rather than the King's.

"_I think so, yes."_

"_Hmmm. What about the attack? What are your plans?" _she asked.

"_We're going to the Temple. Tonight," _he answered. "_Yohji doesn't want to wait. It appears as though whoever is up there isn't expecting us, and he doesn't want to and risk any word reaching them."_

Aya's thoughts were silent for a moment, but pensive. Ran waited for her response.

"_His Majesty agrees," _she said at last, sounding worried. "_If the perpetrators have the skills you suspect then the sooner you act the better. Will you need assistance?"_

"_No. We dare not wait for it," _he replied.

"_Very well. Niisan, please be careful."_

"_We will," _Ran assured her.

"_No worries, Sissie," _Ken interjected, his thoughts bursting into theirs'.

"_I can't help it," _Aya replied. "_Take care, both of you. I love you."_

The link between them faded and Ran felt the familiar throb of pain inside his head. Groaning, he began gently massaging his temples, but he'd barely begun when two warm hands pushed his aside. Tiny threads of magic laced through his skull and the pain vanished.

"You shouldn't have done that, but thank you," Ran said tipping his head back to look up at Ken.

The brunet smiled down at him.

"I told you, I'm fine. All I needed was a good meal," Ken said. "But you need to be ready for tonight."

He leaned down and kissed Ran on the forehead then released his temples and moved around to sit in the chair opposite him.

"So, you heard all that?" the Lord asked, watching his lover.

Ken nodded.

"I think Yohji's right too," he said. "It's only been two days and the villagers haven't done anything but lock the gates. As long as they don't know about us I think we've got a good shot at gettin' 'em outta there."

"I hope it is that easy," Ran said with a slight frown. "Ken, it's almost certain that everything you've been learning will be put to the test. Your fighting skills, as well as your magical abilities."

"I know, Ran. I'm not scared."

"I realize that, but you need to recognize the seriousness of this situation. There is great danger here," the red-head stated. "We have no idea exactly how many people are up there or what their potenials could be. And at least one of them is using a forbidden kind of magic."

"You think we should wait for back up from the Palace?" Ken asked.

"No, I believe Yohji is correct. Tonight is our best opportunity for success."

"Then what?"

"I just don't want you to be so...cavalier," Ran said.

Ken pouted fiercely.

"Just because I'm not afraid doesn't mean I'm bein' cavalier," he stated.

Ran sighed, then nodded.

"What time do we leave?" he asked.

"Yohji sent me up here to get you," Ken said still pouting. "It'll take at least an hour to reach the Temple on the hunting trail. If we leave now we'll get there by full dark."

Ran nodded again and rose. Ken followed suit, still pouting.

"Ken, I'm sorry I angered you, but you've only been in actual combat once, and that was only magical in nature," Ran said. "I need to know that you're taking this seriously. I'm worried."

Ken stared at him and his face softened.

"I'm not bein' cavalier, I swear," he said stepping closer to Ran and running his fingers along the front of his waistcoat. "I am takin' this seriously. Don't worry."

Ran studied his face, nodded once and turned to go.

"Then we've no time to waste," he said as he left the room, Ken close on his heels.

XXXXXXXXXX

A larger company then the Prince expected had traveled with them up the hunting trail to the Temple. Not only the armed men from the village, but the Sisterhood as well, had insisted on coming. Even the ones not really well enough to travel. The size of their party had worried the Prince. More people meant more conversation and more chances for discovery, but everyone had kept their thoughts to themselves and their tongues quiet. And in the last vestiges of twilight they stood inside the edge of the forest staring up at the massive stone structure perched on the rocky side of a tall, imposing mountain. They could see the snow at its peak.

Yohji watched the light grow dimmer. He stared at the Temple, then he looked to Ran who was also studying the building. The fire-haired Lord had one hand clasped to Ken's shoulder and the Prince could tell he was using his lover's potential to boost his sight. After a moment he let Ken go and met the Prince's eyes with a scowl.

"I can't see a thing," he said softly.

"Neither can I," the Prince agreed.

"That's not possible, surely," the Mother Superior murmured quietly from just behind them. "The Flame should stand out like a beacon. They can't have extinguished it."

"No, they haven't," Ran agreed.

"Then why can't we see anything?" Ken asked.

"Because someone has set up a shield," Yohji answered. "A powerful one."

"The blood witch?" Omi asked.

"No, someone else," Ran answered and Yohji nodded in agreement.

"We'd see the taint," he said. "Just looking at it we'd feel the evil. No, this means there's another magic user here, and a powerful one to boot."

"So, four opponents then," Omi said.

"That we know of," Ken muttered.

"And we can't use magic," Ran stated.

"Why not?" his lover asked, surprised.

"If we use magic the person who set up that shield will sense it," Yohji explained. "They may sense us anyway, once we get inside, but they'll know where we are and who we are once we use our potentials."

"Oh, well," Ken said with a shrug. He pulled on his bugnuks and flexed his knuckles causing the blades to release. "Ran 'n I'll be okay, but how are you 'n Omi gonna get in now? The horses use magic to fly, right?"

Yohji nodded.

"We'll have to land above the Temple and work our way down on foot," he said.

"Better hurry," Ran said. "Its getting dark." Then he turned to the Mother Superior and asked, "Where's the entrance to the tunnel?"

"Just up ahead," she nodded. "The top of the hill is blocking it from view, but it's there."

Yohji signaled one of their servants who came forward leading the Prince's two dappled gray mares. He took the reins to one and Omi took the other's.

"Remember, Highness, all you have to do is find Chiho and get her to the sacred chamber," the Mother said urgently. "Once the ritual is begun it can not be interrupted, nor the spell broken. Once she is there we will know. We are ready."

The Prince nodded and looked to the blacksmith and the other armed men.

"When the Mother gives you the signal work your way around to the road and charge the front gates," he commanded.

The men bowed in acknowledgment and he and Omi climbed into their saddles.

"Then we are away," Yohji said glancing at Ran and Ken. "Good luck."

"And to you," the Lord replied.

He and Ken remained hidden as the Prince and Omi took to the sky, they bid the Sisterhood and villagers farewell and made their way up the incline of the hill, into the descending darkness. Just as the Mother had said once they crested the hill they could make out a darker spot along the cliff face before them, and made for it. As they got closer it became obvious that a light of some sort was burning somewhere inside. A deep orange glow greeted the oncoming dark.

"Well, that answers one question," Ken muttered under his breath as they approached.

"What was that?" Ran asked.

"How the hell we were gonna see inside the tunnel if we couldn't use light balls," Ken answered. "We didn't bring any lanterns."

"Hn."

They came to the entrance in the rock face and stopped beside it, peering in. Blasts of warm air blew into their faces and ruffled their hair.

"Hot air?" Ken asked.

"Seems so," Ran said and began removing his waistcoat and cravat. Ken eagerly followed suit. "So much for making you train fully clothed."

Ken snorted out a chuckle and looked back inside the tunnel.

"Ready?" Ran asked.

Ken nodded and they moved cautiously inside. The air was indeed hot and before too many steps they were both sweating. The heat increased as they moved deeper inside and it made them feel stifled. The orange glow lit their way and it grew brighter as the heat increased. Before long they could see almost normally, and studied the interior of the tunnel curiously. The walls and floor were almost smooth, and their footsteps crunched on grit left on the floor from the carving of it.

"What did this?" Ken asked softly, his voice full of disturbed wonder. "It doesn't look anything like the tunnels under the Thirteenth House."

"Magic," Ran answered tensely. "Probably the same that created the shields, but I can't be certain without scanning it."

"We're lucky the nuns even noticed it here as they were fleein'," Ken commented.

"Possibly, at that point, there was no shield in place," Ran said. "In that case anyone with an inkling of potential would've been able to sense it. A work that requires this much power disturbs the natural balance of the mountain's energies. It maybe that the attack was meant, in part, to cover its construction."

"You think this person is as powerful as me?" Ken asked, glancing at his lover.

"Perhaps," he said. "They've obviously been well trained, and they're not a novice. I suggest we be _very_ cautious."

Ken pouted in thought, but didn't have a chance to answer as they emerged into a larger chamber. It looked partially cut from the stone and partially natural, as if the tunnel had opened onto a pocket in the rock of the mountain. Several tunnels led off from it. Some wide while others were little more than cracks or fissures in the walls. Some glowed brightly, some lay in darkness. Ken whistled lightly before he could stop himself and Ran glowered at him.

"Sorry," he said.

"You said you were taking this seriously," Ran hissed.

"I am. Its just...I feel comfortable here," Ken confessed. "It's like a home coming."

Ran rolled his eyes and turned to the nearest tunnel. Before he could take a step a low chuckle froze him in his tracks. It rose the hair on the back of his neck and he drew his blade.

"Well, well, well, and what have we here?" came a nasally voice from a side tunnel. "Two little boys come to play? And just when we were getting bored. How delightful."

XXXXXXXXXX

Author's Note: And who could _that_ be? 99

Thanks to angel! Ran and Ken can't help themselves! Keiji did speak to Aya, yes. And he is going to give her some time to think things over. (Renjiro is the King)

Thanks to Cat in the web! Hee-hee-hee! Good, I'm glad I surprised you! The story is coming to an end, but we still have a few more chapters yet. Oh! My Grandfather was German. The way you ended your last review sounded like the way the people in one of my favorite sitcoms speak, and it's Irish.

Thanks to Gillian Sillis! I'm so sorry I didn't get a chance to reply by email. We went away over the weekend. I love reading all your theories, but I'm afraid you'll just have to wait and see whether you were right or not. Thanks!


	16. Chapter 15: Entering the Temple

Warning: AU, Fantasy, PG-13, Ran/Ken. :)

Disclaimer: Weiss belongs to Takehito Koyasu and Project Weiss.

**First Born: Sacred Flame**

**Chapter 15: Entering the Temple**

Yohji and Omi's horses flew soundlessly into the descending night. The dark wrapped around them, concealing them from view of the Temple below them. There was little wind, but neither spoke. They felt as though the trees of the forest had contained their quiet words as it had hidden them from sight. Out in the open they had no such barrier.

Yohji motioned toward the cloister side of the Temple where a thin shelf of stone protruded above one of the towers. Together they guided their steeds in for a landing. Once dismounted they crouched together and studied the shadowy structure below them.

"You did bring rope?" Omi asked.

"Indeed," the Prince nodded with a smirk, then turned to study the young seer beside him.

"It looks uninhabited, but the quiet feels unnatural," Omi said, oblivious of the Prince's scrutiny. "As though something were lying in wait. Like a spider in a web."

"And we are the flies. You don't have to come with me," Yohji stated quietly, earning him a startled glance from the younger man. "If you are cancelling out the abilities of the other seer then I doubt you'd be anymore effective inside than you are up here. Getting closer is probably unnecessary."

"I'm going with you," Omi said sternly. "If nothing else I'm a second pair of eyes and ears."

The Prince smiled and ruffled the young man's hair.

"I merely suggest," he chuckled. "I wouldn't dare command you."

"Good. Now where's your rope?"

"In the pack on my saddle," Yohji answered getting up to retrieve it. "How are you with a crossbow?"

"Fair enough," Omi answered.

They lowered themselves carefully down the sheer cliff side, onto the flat surface of the parapet around the pointed tower roof. Then they quickly and silently edged their way around to the first window below the roof's edge and let themselves in. It was much darker inside than it had been on the roof. Yohji carefully felt his way around the room with Omi close at his back. When his foot slid off into thin air he felt around until he established that they'd found the opening to a set of stairs, and cautiously started down.

Omi followed. He adjusted the small pack of crossbow bolts Yohji had given him and gripped the weapon tight. He hoped he wouldn't have to use them, but he doubted they'd be that lucky.

They continued down through the tower until they came to a room with a door that opened onto a hallway. There was one lantern lit and it was burning low. From its meager light they made out that it was a short hall with a well worn wooden floor and no decoration on the walls. Not too different from the interior of the tower which had been virtually empty, no doubt due to the draft.

The hall led to a series of rooms, all simply but comfortable furnished with rugs covering the wooden floors and tapestries hung along the walls. A bedroom, sitting room, small library, and what appeared to be an office, all lit by low burning or guttering lanterns. They guessed that they had found the Mother Superior's rooms, and when they found no trace that anything had been disturbed, that she had lit the lanterns herself two nights ago. They hurriedly passed out of the suite and into a larger hallway that had many doors and several low burning lanterns along its length.

Exercising more caution they slunk down one side and around a corner until they came to what appeared to be a centrally located balcony overlooking a large hall. A wide stone staircase led down along the wall farthest from them, to the right. There were several lanterns burning somewhat more brightly in the hall, but they didn't come close to filling it with light, and the large chandelier above them remained unlit ensuring that the balcony itself was in shadow. From all appearances the hall was deserted.

Yohji paused where the wall became railing and peered down.

"What do you think?" Omi asked, leaning in close to the Prince's ear.

"I think we'd be better off finding another way down," Yohji whispered back. "Something's not right here. It's too quiet."

"You still believe they're holding Chiho somewhere in the main Temple?" Omi asked and Yohji nodded.

"This is the cloister and dormitory, where the Sisters' bed cells are. Beyond those double doors," he said softly, indicating two large wooden doors across from the foot of the stairs, "are the parlor, kitchen, dining hall, food storage rooms, and beyond that is the Temple proper."

"Where the chapter hall, school, infirmary, hospice, and everything else are located," Omi breathed.

"Yes, and where the entrance to the sacred chamber is."

"But would they want to keep her _near_ the Scared Flame or _away_ from it?" Omi asked.

"Wha-?" the Prince started to ask, but a movement of the air past his face silenced him and he ducked back away from the balcony.

Omi raised his eyebrows in question but didn't speak as Yohji drew a small mirror out of an inner pocket of his coat and held it so he could see down into the hall. At first nothing was visible, but the flames of the lanterns all danced in a sudden flow of air. From within the space below the balcony came a horrible loud wracking cough and an odor so foul the two companions had to cover their noses and mouths with their sleeves.

Yohji continued to hold the mirror so he could look below. Within it emerged the head and body of a monstrous beast. Its back was to them as it slowly crossed the floor heading toward the double doors, but the Prince could see it clearly. His hand started to shake as he lowered the tiny mirror and turned to watch it with one green eye peeking past the edge of the wall.

Its chest was about level with the top of Omi's head. Its large, arching spine was taller than his own. Everything about the beast was disproportionate, elongated and thin. From its strangely jointed legs to its long snout and whip-thin tail. Only its ribcage and hips were rounded to any extent at all, and then only enough to allow for ease of motion and breath. Every one of its bones was visible inside its sleek black hide. A cruel perversion of nature. There was hardly anything wolf-like about it.

When it reached the doors it sniffed at them before releasing another phlegm filled cough. An answering cough came from beyond the doors and Yohji pressed back against the wall. It wasn't coughing, that was the way it communicated. He shuddered and began to count silently in his head until he was sure the beast was back under the balcony again. Then he took a peek. The hall was empty once more.

Omi was staring at him with wide, frightened eyes and the Prince set a reassuring hand on his shoulder before motioning that they should slowly and quietly cross the balcony, keeping as close to the wall as possible.

They flattened themselves against the wall that traveled parallel to the balcony's railing and soundlessly, at what seemed a snail's pace, made their way across. Past the staircase and down the hall and around another corner. They continued to move quietly and cautiously until they came to an open door that led onto a little staircase. Without moving the door they slipped inside and climbed down to a landing where they paused to breath and rest.

Omi was shaking.

"What was that?" he asked at barely a whisper.

"One of the demon wolves the Sisters told us of," Yohji replied. "Whoever is here has set them to guarding."

"Oh, wonderful," Omi said, releasing a shaky breath. "We can't use magic but they can. That hardly seems fair."

Yohji smiled tightly and rested a hand on his friend's shoulder and squeezed.

"What was it you were saying about Chiho?" he asked after a moment.

"I was just wondering," Omi said. "They need her, but would they really keep her near the Flame? How close does she have to be to perform the ritual? In its presence? I thought perhaps they'd be more cautious than that."

Yohji's eyes widened and he grinned.

"You're right," he said suddenly. "Absolutely right. We have to go back out into the hallway and continue to follow it to the other tower."

"What?" Omi asked, growing suddenly pale.

"The other tower, the one that isn't backed up to the wall of the cliff," the Prince said, struggling to keep his voice low. Omi gripped his arm. "It hangs out over the edge of the shelf of stone that holds the cloister."

"So, if she were there she wouldn't be able to climb out a window."

"And if it only leads onto this hallway which leads out to that hall..."

"But what about this staircase?" As if in answer to Omi's question the echo of another wracking cough came from below them. The seer froze in place and quivered like a bow string.

Yohji gently took him by the arm and guided him back up the steps and out into the hallway again.

"It seems to lead down to the rooms at the other end of the lower hall," the Prince whispered right into his ear as they continued on.

Omi simply nodded in reply.

Near the end of the hall they found a set of doors that looked to be in the same location as the Mother Superior's on the other side of the cloister. They made their way inside and through the chain of rooms until they came to a similar short hall as the one at the foot of the other tower. Inside it they found a locked door with what looked to the Prince like a rune painted in blood on it.

"A blood ward," he muttered. "Well, we can't get in this way, but I'm sure this means she's in there."

"How will we get to her?" Omi asked. "Go back out and get the horses?"

Yohji smiled at him and pulled something from within his coat. He held up two straps with what appeared to be metal hooks imbedded in them. The Prince winked an eye at Omi's frown and led him back down the hall to the next door and inside the room beyond.

"Even simpler," the Prince announced. "I'll scale over to the window and bring her out. Once she's on this side of that rune she may be able to lead _us_ down to the sacred chamber."

"I hope its as simple as your confidence implies," Omi stated skeptically.

"Keep watch at the door," Yohji said and without another word turned toward the window.

XXXXXXXXXX

Ran and Ken turned to face the tunnel they thought the voice had come from. It was dark inside and hard to see beyond the edge of the walls, but a slight movement confirmed that someone was in there. Ran tightened his grip on his sword and Ken extended his claws which seemed to inspire another low, mocking laugh.

"How cute," the nasally voice said and a tall, lanky man with long shaggy orange hair stepped into view. He had a sarcastic grin plastered across his face which was thin and pale, his darkly sparkling eyes were green and twinkled maliciously. He was dressed outrageously. Striped pants and lace covered shirt covered by a brilliant green coat. The fringed sash around his waist was yellow and matched the scarf tied around his head, holding his hair out of his eyes. Most irksome was that he didn't seem the least bit overheated.

Ran's eyes narrowed and Ken scowled in distaste, causing another laugh. Green eyes flicked to something behind them and the sarcastic smile widened.

"Exactly what we were hoping for," the man sneered.

An affirmative grunt from behind caused Ken to spin around and press his back into Ran's.

"_What is it?" _Ran sent.

"_Another weirdo," _Ken responded. "_This one with white hair, short like Keiji's. He's covered with scars and bandages and not much else."_

"_His name is Farfarello," _a familiar and unwelcome voice said in their minds. "_And I am Schuldig."_

Ran slammed down his shields and narrowed his eyes again at the flamboyant man before him, who bowed elegantly.

"So you're the telepath," Ran stated.

"Indeed, but I'm not alone, I see," Schuldig replied. "How fun. I've never met another telepath before. We are a rare breed."

Ran snorted.

"Soon to be rarer still."

"Hah! Ha-ha-ha!" Schuldig laughed. "Did you hear that, Far? What fun this will be."

"The other one has power," hissed a thin, thready voice. "It looks delicious. I want to taste it."

"Ken...," Ran said softly.

"Let me guess, he's the blood wizard," his partner growled from behind him.

"Hn."

"He is indeed, and a very talented one at that," Schuldig commented almost casually. He took a step out of the mouth of the tunnel, reached behind him as he did so, and drew out a long thin sword. "And I am much more than a mere telepath. Shall we?"

Ken gasped as the wizard with odd yellow eyes pulled a long knife out of the air and drew it across his own arm. His blood dropped onto the gritty ground where it pooled.

"Ken?" Ran asked, a touch anxiously, his back stiffening.

"Worry about the other guy," the former servant stated. "I got this one."

"Right," was all Ran said before stepping away from him.

The wizard lazily ran his blade over his tongue, tasting his own blood as he waved his other hand over the puddle on the ground. It began to boil and grow, taking on a shape that got larger every second. The wizard giggled.

Ken grit his teeth and decided that the "no magic" rule was moot. Reaching inside himself he pulled his potential up into his fists and out. The blades of his bugnuks began to glow a faint blue as the power surged around them.

Farfarello's eyes widened and sparkled with interest.

Ran and Ken jumped away from each other. Ran's blade came into contact with Schuldig's and a loud clang rang across the chamber. Farfarello sent his blood flying at Ken with a flick of one finger. It took on the form of an enormous wolf as it flew, but Ken cut it down effortlessly on his way to meet the wizard, who blocked his attack with a suddenly appearing second blade.

"Pretty claws," Farfarello hissed.

"Thanks," Ken grunted trying to twist his hands free of the knife blades and attack.

"Your partner seems an even match for Farfarello," Schuldig smiled as he and Ran stepped away from each other, and began circling. "I'm glad. So many people are afraid of him. He rarely gets to exercise his full potential."

Ran charged again and the two exchanged blows furiously for a few minutes. Neither one able to get a hit against the other, both searching for any weaknesses to exploit.

Ken dislodged his blades by retracting them and then found himself dodging Farfarello's. He stumbled backwards a step, ducked under one knife and took a swipe at the wizard's exposed side, but the man twisted and they ended up deadlocked again, with their weapons entangled.

"I wonder what I'll be able to make out of your blood," Farfarello said with a small smile. "Something pretty like your friend, perhaps?"

Ken growled deep in his throat.

He dug in his feet and shoved the man away from him with brute strength. The wizard flipped backward with the force of the blow. He landed in a crouch and licked his still bleeding arm as Ken watched, panting. The heat was making it hard to draw enough air to fight.

Schuldig's blade slashed the air as Ran ducked under it and swung up toward the vibrantly colored head of his opponent. The telepath anticipated the blow and dodged, losing a few locks of orange hair but nothing more. They scowled at one another from a short distance as Ran tried to catch his breath. He noticed that Schuldig wasn't even sweating and had to wonder about it.

"You'll pay for that," the telepath spat, pointing at the clump of hair that lay between them. But before he could begin a new attack a chill passed over the air of the chamber.

Ran glanced wearily around, sensing a new presence.

"Schuldig. Farfarello. Report."

The voice seemed to come from all around them. It sounded young, like that of a youth who'd just begun the change from child to man.

"We're busy," Schuldig snapped, directing his gaze toward an area of the ceiling to his left.

"You're playing," the voice corrected. "Crawford wants you both up here."

The telepath sighed in exasperation.

"He never lets us have any fun," he whined. "Tell him he can wait."

Ken kept a weary eye on his opponent as he listened to the strangely emotionless voice of what sounded to him like a kid. Someone younger even than Omi, but without a hint of feeling. It was disturbing and set his teeth on edge. The only warning he had before the attack was the feeling of the air thickening around him. Not enough time to even call out a warning to Ran before they were both lifted off their feet and slammed into the chamber wall. Ken felt the breath leave his lungs and he coughed.

"Enough, Schuldig. Kill them and get up here. Now," the voice said with only the barest hint of irritation.

"Fine," the orange haired man griped, scowling.

Ken glanced at Ran. They were being held immobile against the wall and no amount of struggling was helping, but when he looked at his lover he felt a lead weight of panic settle in his stomach. Ran wasn't struggling or moving at all. He hung limply like a rag doll. A thin trail of blood wound its way down his neck from just behind his left ear where his head had apparently impacted with the stone wall of the chamber.

Ken reacted instantly. His magic rose, slamming into the force that held them, disrupting it. A wave of energy stopped Schuldig and Farfarello in their tracks and threw them back even as he caught Ran, and dashed into the nearest tunnel. He didn't look back as he settled his lover on his shoulder and ran.

"That tingled," Farfarello commented as he rose.

Schuldig staggered to his feet and began dusting himself off.

"You said he was powerful," he reminded his comrade. "Well, Nagi?"

"Interesting," the voice said. "Drive them toward the Flame and let it finish them off. We can't risk him reaching the nun. He's too powerful. I'm not sure I could stop him."

"Far?" Schuldig said glancing at the blood wizard.

He smiled thinly and sliced his right wrist. The blood didn't even have a chance to pool on the ground. As it fell the beasts grew out of it, three in all. A wave of his hand sent them leaping into the tunnel after the fleeing men, growling their odd phlegm-filled coughs in anticipation.

"Satisfied?" Schuldig asked, looking back to the spot where Nagi's consciousness was centered.

"Very." With that his presence faded.

The telepath pouted and sheathed his sword. He sauntered over to his comrade.

"I suppose we should go see what our fearless leader wants," he sneered.

"Crawford's afraid," Farfarello stated, sounding very certain. "He can't see the outcome anymore."

"Hunh. Poor Bradley, finally living like the rest of us."

Farfarello didn't reply, but put the toe of one boot into the small pool of blood left on the ground. In one motion he drew a circle with his foot. Both men stepped inside and were gone with a single muttered word.

XXXXXXXXXX

Ken didn't slow down, he didn't dare. He didn't know what it was that was behind them, but he knew something was back there and getting closer. He could hear them.

Rounding another steep corner he slid to a halt, panting.

Ran still hadn't stirred and Ken couldn't reach him mentally. He didn't dare risk healing the unconscious Lord incase that little bit of energy was the difference between their escape or death. When they were safe he'd take the time to examine and heal him. Meanwhile they had to get out of the tunnel, preferably into one of the smaller crevices. That, he was sure, would slow his pursuers.

The other disadvantage to the tunnel they were in was the steep and sometimes treacherous incline. Some leveler ground would be most welcome. Ken had been traveling upward for long enough that he was certain they were close to the base of the Temple. And it was getting even hotter.

Up ahead he spotted another crevice, one brightly lit and about the size he was thinking of. At the same moment he heard the strange, wet coughing of their pursuers. They were almost upon them.

Ken shifted Ran from his shoulder to his back, holding him in place by his arms, and started up the slope at a scrambling run. He squeezed them into the crevice just as a massive dark shape rounded the corner and let out a horrible phlegmy cry.

Ken worked them in further when he glanced back past Ran's head and got a look at how thin the beasts were. They looked to be more of the kind he'd dispersed in the chamber. If so their ribs and hips were too broad to fit into the tight space of the crevice, but the rest of them could easily slip inside. The first one reached the opening and stuck its head as far in as it could, its wracking coughs filled the air with a rancid odor that made Ken choke and had him scrambling away from them as quickly as he could. The beasts tried to reach them with their claws and snapping jaws, but the opening was just too tight.

As Ken carefully worked them deeper into the crevice he kept his eyes searching for anything resembling a way into the Temple. That was the only reason for the existence of the tunnels, so there had to be a way in somewhere. If they were just under the Temple, or even beside it, then maybe he could find a way inside, find the hole the intruders had made, and find somewhere for them to hide and rest. Somewhere he could take the time to see to Ran.

His hopes were answered when, after sliding around a particularly tight corner, they suddenly emerged into another wide tunnel with a hole that looked more promising. Ken dragged Ran closer, keeping an ear and eye out for any movement or sound. Upon reaching the hole he smiled in relief. The broken stones were cut, and had been placed together to form the wall. He adjusted Ran's weight on his back and stepped carefully through the hole into the cloister.

It was a hallway. One that appeared to curve slowly to the right. Continuing to listen for pursuit Ken began walking along it. His steps echoed and he could hear Ran's feet dragging along behind him. As he moved along he noticed another hole coming up on the left side of the hallway, through the interior wall. As he approached it he became aware of a roaring. A noise that raised the hair on the back of his neck. It was the sound of fire, unconstrained and out of control. Silently he reminded himself not to put this one out.

He came alongside the opening and peeked in. His view, however, was blocked by one of a ring of stone pillars that appeared to circle the interior of the chamber. The sacred chamber, he realized.

Suddenly the sound of claws loping quickly along stone reached his ears, and without thinking he dove through the opening in search of somewhere to hide. Almost as soon as he was through he remembered what the Mother Superior had said, and what Omi had seen. He stumbled and nearly dropped Ran, but caught himself on the pillar. He still couldn't see the Flame and the beast hadn't reached the hole yet. In a moment of irrational hope he dashed to the next pillar, followed by the next. Averting his eyes just in case it helped keep the fire from noticing them.

He stopped behind the fourth pillar from the hole. The circumference of the room was such that they were effectively hidden from the outter passage and the Flame. Ken waited tensely. Straining his ears to listen for any sounds over the roaring of the fire.

He held Ran's arms against his chest, the Lord's chin resting on his shoulder, the left side of his head pressed against Ken's right cheek. The former servant could feel the sticky residue of blood from Ran's wound along the side of his throat where their necks touched. It added to his tension.

When after a few minutes they weren't burned to a crisp or devoured by a ferocious beast, he began to relax. Taking a deep breath he pulled up his magic and sent it whisking over the back of Ran's head. First healing the deep cut and then seeking deeper. He didn't dare spend too much time and withdrew after he'd satisfied himself that Ran wasn't seriously hurt.

Ken took a deep calming breath and turned away from the direction of the hole in the wall. It was time to get out of there and find the nun, or at least Omi and Yohji. They needed to get this job done and quickly. He could feel the fury of the Sacred Flame. None of them would be safe until it was put back into the control of the Sisterhood. Then he could seek out the one who'd hurt Ran. The one whose power rivaled his own, and make him pay.

Settling Ran more firmly he took a step forward, intent on dashing behind the next pillar, but before he could move the roar of the Flame increased. Despite himself he glanced to his left and gasped as a wall of fire rose up and engulfed them.

XXXXXXXXXX

"You called?" Schuldig asked with a sneer as he sauntered into the small ante-room that Crawford had set up as their base of operations.

The severe looking man seated behind the desk pushed his spectacles up the bridge of his nose with a scowl. The flickering candle light reflected off of the lenses, eerily complimenting the glint in his light brown eyes. He glared first at the flamboyant telepath and then the pale blood wizard.

"Don't give me that look, Brad," Schuldig said throwing himself into one of the available chairs. "You're the one who sent us down there in the first place. Don't get mad at us for being disappointed when you ruin our game."

"It is safer to have them consumed, as they soon shall be," their leader stated. "Farfarello's demons are driving them to the Flame, just as I have foreseen."

"His power will feed the fire," the blood wizard murmured with a note of disappointment.

"I know you wanted to feast on his potential, Far. I apologize. I'll find you another magic user to play with," Crawford said. "Once we are done here."

"He was rare," the pale man pouted. "Hard to find."

Schuldig raised an eyebrow and Crawford simply shook his head in dismissal.

"So, why did you summon us back here instead of letting us finish them?" the telepath asked.

"Because I have the nagging feeling that something is wrong," Crawford stated. "And I can not see what it is."

Schuldig's eyebrows arched again in interest and he glanced at Nagi, who entered the room quietly and stood by the door.

"Have you checked the shields?" Crawford asked.

The thin, frail looking boy nodded. His disinterested eyes settling on their leader.

"There have been two disturbances," he said listlessly. "The one from below, and another from above."

"Where?" Crawford demanded.

"The tower under the cliff face."

"Farfarello," Crawford said, his spectacles flashing, "be so good as to check on our guest."

XXXXXXXXXX

Author's Note: Well, there it is, my first time writing Schwarz. How'd I do? I think I used other authors' versions for inspiration more than the shows or the comics. So, thanks!

Thanks to angel! Cliffhanger one and now cliffhanger two! But soon all will be revealed. ;)

Thanks to Cat in the web! Yes, Schwarz is here! Da-Naaa! As for Chiho, I'm sorry I can't divulge any information pertaining to the plot. ;P But all questions shall be answered...next chapter! ;D


	17. Chapter 16: Battle for the Flame

Warning: AU, Fantasy, PG-13, Ran/Ken. :D

Disclaimer: Weiss belongs to Takehito Koyasu and Project Weiss.

**First Born: Sacred Flame**

**Chapter 16: Battle For the Flame**

Being dead wasn't quite as he had expected it to be. He could still feel things like his fingers and toes which he thought was rather odd since he wasn't supposed to have those anymore. He couldn't feel the floor under his feet though, and Ran's weight wasn't against his back. It was that realization that made him open his eyes, which he hadn't known were closed.

Ran was gone. The room was gone. There was nothing but color. Swirling orange, red and gold. Flashes of white and blue. And the heat. Hotter than the chamber had been.

The roaring had become a wail. Loss, fear, anger. The emotions spun around him with the colors. They made him dizzy and he shut his eyes again in an attempt to feel the source of the anguish rather than see it, but it was everywhere. All around him.

Ken opened his eyes again and was surprised to find a small child huddled up before him. The little form was curled up so tight it was impossible to determine its gender or even to see what it looked like, but he could see that it wore no clothes and it was the source of the wailing.

Without hesitation he scooped the tiny bundle into his arms and pressed it to his chest and shoulder. Rubbed its golden-red hair and back, rocking it gently. After a time the small body stopped shivering and the child sniffed loudly.

"Feel better?" Ken asked softly.

The little one pulled back and looked up at him with wide eyes that glowed with a brilliant orange light. Tiny flames fell from the corners and ran down its round cheeks.

The Sacred Flame, Ken realized. But what really surprised him was that he wasn't surprised at all. It almost felt natural to him to be standing in a field of colors holding a child that was in actuality a magical fire.

He almost laughed.

"What's the matter?" he asked instead.

"My mama is gone. Someone took her," the child answered, more tiny flames leaking from burning eyes. "I need my mama. She's supposed to tell me what to do."

Ken frowned. It didn't matter that the child was a fire made of magic and its mother a nun who had created it. The idea that anyone would separate a mother and child struck at his core and filled him with a terrible anger. As his insides began to burn he felt a familiar weight settle against his back. Two arms wound around his shoulders and Ran's cheek pressed against his own.

"Who is this?" Ran asked, voice sounding heavy, like he'd been sleeping.

"I think it's the fire," Ken said. "It says they took its mother."

The little child looked up at them, its eyes wide and frightened.

"They're trying to talk to me," it whispered, voice quivering with fear. "They want me to do things. Bad things. I want my mama. I'm only supposed to listen to her."

One of Ran's arms released Ken and reached forward to cup the child's tiny chin. He wiped away fiery tears with his thumb.

"Do not listen to them," he said calmly but sternly. "Do as I do."

Ken blinked in wonder as his lover began to sing softly. A song Ken had heard Omi sing many times to the Palace children, but in Ran's gentle, smooth baritone it sounded like a sad, simple lullaby. The little child's eyes widened more as it listened attentively, appearing almost mesmerized. In moments it had the tune and then the words, joining in the song eagerly. Ken could feel Ran smile against his cheek.

"That's very good," the Lord praised. "Now focus on the song. Use the words to build a wall between you and what they tell you."

The little brow wrinkled in concentration and Ken realized Ran was teaching it to shield itself as Aya had taught him. The technique was simpler, but no less effective.

"What about mama?" the little one asked almost shyly after a few moments of practice.

Ken grinned.

"Don't you worry about her," he said with a wink. "That's why we're here. We'll find your mama 'n bring her back to you."

The child blinked up at them before beaming a wide, toothless grin. The anger and fear fled the air, replaced by a determined calm, and the next thing they knew the colors were gone and they found themselves back in the chamber, standing before the dias at its center. The tall flame burning upon it appeared almost cheerful.

Ken sighed. He turned his head and pressed his forehead against Ran's temple, nuzzling the Lord's cheek with his nose.

"Are you okay?" he asked, giving Ran a magical once over just in case.

"I'm fine. What happened?"

"Surprise attack. I didn't have time to counter it," Ken said. He turned back to study the quietly burning Flame before them. "Why aren't we dead? I thought it burned whoever came in here?"

"I have some ideas, but now isn't the time to discuss them," Ran said digging into Ken's shoulder with his chin. "Right now we have work to do."

"You're right," Ken stated, straightening up as Ran released him. "Let's go get its mama."

XXXXXXXXXX

Farfarello had been gone too long.

At least that was Schuldig's opinion. He impatiently tapped his foot on the floor as he waited, meanwhile Crawford glared at him from behind the desk. His deep blue seer's robes looking black in the light from the candle. Nagi remained unmoving by the door. He showed no interest in either of them or the situation, but simply stood waiting and watching the circle Farfarello had drawn on the floor.

"He should be back by now," the telepath stated, returning Crawford's glare with one of his own.

The seer looked like he was about to reply when his eyes suddenly darted to Nagi. Schuldig turned to find their youngest teammate still standing by the door but with a curious expression of interest on his face.

"Nagi?" Crawford said.

"The powerful one is a healer," the boy answered. "He's in the sacred chamber. Farfarello's hounds did their work."

"Then the Flame has them," Crawford said with a satisfied nod.

Nagi hesitated before nodding in confirmation.

"Yes," he said.

Schuldig wondered if he'd heard a note of disappointment in the boy's voice or whether he'd imagined it. He turned his attention to the part of his mind he'd set to working on winning the Flame's trust. It was a fascinating task to say the least. Never before had he run across a source of natural magic that could think and act on its own. It interested him. He'd heard that the Seats of Engumi worked that way as well, but of course he'd never had the opportunity to find out, and he doubted he'd survive the attempt if he ever made it. Somethings weren't to be trifled with.

He focused in on the tiny, angry voice of the Flame and his own repeated litany of coercion and wondered if he'd be able to feel the interlopers die.

Schuldig thought he could understand Nagi's disappointment, if indeed the kid felt any. They hadn't bothered to find out who those two men were. He regretted his own hasty actions in the tunnels. If he hadn't revealed his gift to the red-head he may have been able to learn something. Like what their plans were, who sent them, or who it was that had entered the cloister through the back tower. It'd been foolish to tip his hand, but who would've guessed that the man had been a telepath as well? What were the odds?

The small connection he'd established with the Flame winked out and Schuldig sprang to his feet in alarm.

"What is it?" Crawford demanded.

"The Flame. I've lost touch with the Flame."

"What!" the seer cried also rising to his feet.

"It's the healer," Nagi answered from the doorway. "He's alive. His friend as well." His blank expression fixed itself on Crawford, "They're headed out of the chamber."

"How? How is that possible?" their leader demanded. "Schu, find Farfarello. Now."

XXXXXXXXXX

Omi couldn't believe their luck and he was waiting anxiously for the moment it would run out. Gripping the crossbow, he continued to follow Yohji and the nun, Chiho.

As the Prince had expected, she knew back passages and secret staircases which had taken them from the highest level of bed cells down through the cloister toward the Temple undetected. She was not, however, what either of them expected and didn't match the sweet and retiring young woman described by the Mother Superior. Whatever it was she had been through had changed her into a determined and single minded woman of purpose. Her one thought was of the Flame, and her goal to reach it and begin the rituals of renewal.

They'd hardly been able to keep up with her. Finally she'd paused just inside a door in a tiny hallway and peeked out onto what looked like a wide outer corridor. Large windows let in moonlight, but there didn't appear to be any lanterns lit.

"We're almost there," she said breathlessly, nearly quivering in excitement. "This is the only way into the sacred chamber."

"Or it was," Yohji muttered.

"Whatever those scoundrels have done shall be undone," Chiho stated defiantly before turning to peek back out into the corridor. "It looks safe enough."

"How much further is it?" Omi asked nervously.

"Not far. Just a little way down this corridor to the right is a set of doors. They lead to the Temple stairs," she said smiling back at him. "Then it's just through the chamber doors. I'm sorry, but you mustn't enter with me," she said turning sober. "Only those sworn to the Flame may enter safely."

"We shall see you to the doors and not beyond," Yohji smiled. "Have no fear, my Lady. We have no desire to be flash fried."

Chiho returned his smile and turned to eye the corridor again. She carefully eased the door open and checked up and down the length of it. Even in her excitement she was wise to the danger they were still in. Cautiously she slipped into the hall and waited for Yohji and Omi to join her.

They hurried quietly in the direction she indicated, keeping their eyes and ears open. When they neared the doors she silently pointed them out and Yohji carefully opened one to peek inside. A wide landing greeted his sight. He opened the door and ushered them inside. Off of the far edge of the landing a long stone staircase with no railings descended into a short hall with two open doors at the end of it. The whole area was illuminated from a light within the chamber below and filled with the sound of a cheerily burning fire. And headed in their direction, a few steps up from the bottom of the staircase, were Ken and Ran.

"Ran!" Yohji cried.

"Yohji," the red-head responded, causing Ken to pause just ahead of him and look up.

Chiho started down with barely a glance around and Yohji and Omi followed her. Ken and Ran started upward again. They were almost to the center of the stairs when the beasts appeared, black and murderous, both above and below them. Yohji reacted instantly, drawing up his magic into a protective shield.

At the same moment a circle appeared one step below Chiho. Suddenly the blood wizard was among them. One hand shot out and caught the young nun around the neck before she could utter a sound, the other raised and the beasts attacked the Prince's shield.

Yohji grit his teeth and held on. He didn't even blink when a crossbow bolt suddenly whistled by from behind him. The blood wizard turned aside, but not quick enough. The bolt pierced upward through his cheek, exiting through his left eye. A torrent of blood splashed onto Chiho's white robes. A scream of pain and anger rent the air, and he flung out uselessly with his hands against further assault. Chiho was ripped from the staircase and cast over the side like a child's doll.

Ran didn't even think, he just reacted. One hand slammed onto Ken's back and the other reached for the nun. Drawing on his lover's power he caught her in an invisible grip and held her.

"Ken, don't move," he gasped.

The former servant stood stalk still on the step above him, glaring up at the blood wizard. His claws were extended and ready for blood, but a second later the man had vanished again. He left nothing but a circle behind him, and the snarling, maddened beasts who sought their death.

"Hold on, Ran," Yohji called down.

The Prince inhaled deeply and with a little effort altered his shield into a defensive attack. Blue lines of energy flew through the ranks of the monsters like strands of fine wire and decimated them. The remains faded away like puffs of smoke in a stiff breeze.

"It should be safe enough now, Ran. Good catch," Yohji sighed, leaning heavily on his knees. He glanced back at Omi. "Nice shot."

The seer nodded, looking slightly green.

Ken continued to stand still as Ran gently lowered Chiho to the floor of the hall. The instant he released her she bolted for the sacred chamber. The light from within brightened as she disappeared inside and a surge of hot air shot up the staircase, ruffling the mens' hair.

"We can't let 'em get away," Ken growled as Ran released him.

"I agree," Omi nodded. "The villagers will be launching their attack on the front gates. They won't stand a chance."

XXXXXXXXXX

"Far's..." Schuldig began but Crawford interrupted him.

"Never mind," the seer said straightening his robes. He'd been, Schuldig realized, staring off into space just seconds before. "Gentlemen, this venture's a bust. The nun will reach the Flame and complete the ritual. We have to leave. Now."

"You've seen this?" Schuldig demanded.

"And more," Crawford stated. "We must get to the courtyard. Farfarello will be there and he will need us."

Schuldig and Nagi knew better than to argue. They fell into step behind Crawford who strode past them out the door, and led them through the infirmary and out into the great hall. From there it was a straight shot down a wide set of steps to the grand entrance and the courtyard beyond.

A few of Farfarello's hounds milled about in the hall whimpering. As frightening as they normally were they worried the teammates even more with their distracted, confused behavior.

As they exited the Temple a circle appeared in the dust of the courtyard before them. A blink of the eye later Farfarello was at its center. With a strangled cry he dropped to his knees, clutching at the left side of his head with both hands. Schuldig was at his side instantly.

"Far, stop it! Let go!" he commanded grasping hold of the blood wizard's hands and pulling them away from his shattered face and ruined eye.

"Get him on his feet," Crawford said coldly as he and Nagi came along-side them.

"Brad..."

"I said get him up," the seer repeated harshly, and Schuldig was quick to comply, hoisting Farfarello to his feet and holding him there. Crawford pulled a knife from within his robes and grabbed the blood wizard's right hand just as a mob of angry men burst through the gates. They were armed and advancing quickly.

"A distraction please, Nagi," Crawford said slicing the knife across the palm of Farfarello's hand. He used the blood that fell to create a circle on the ground. "Chant," the seer commanded the blood wizard as the dust in the courtyard rose up and swirled around them.

The villagers fell back and the four teammates stepped into the center of the circle.

The men from the First House emerged into what looked like a dust storm. Ken could sense the source and countered the sweeping winds, blanketing the air and forcing the dust to settle. Four men stood before them in the center of a circular stain on the ground. One was the wizard. He was mumbling to himself as the flamboyantly dressed telepath supported him. The tallest of the four, a stern looking man wearing long dark robes, didn't even acknowledge them, but continued to watch the villagers gathered by the gates. The fourth member of the group was a slight young man, little more than a boy, who turned dull, nearly dead eyes on Ken.

Suddenly the beasts were back, standing between the two groups of men and the villagers. They launched themselves forward, meeting the nightmarish creatures halfway. Ken and Yohji tore into them with their magic and claws. Ran cut them down with his sword as Omi fired bolt after bolt at them from a crouched position on the steps. The men from the village joined the fight, hacking away with axes, scythes, pitchforks and whatever tool had come to hand.

In the midst of the battle the intruders disappeared. They were found to be gone as the last of the wolves was dispatched. As the group stood and surveyed the yard, panting and quieting their nerves, a brilliant, orange ring of energy blew past them. It obliterated the circle left in the dust and continued as far as the gate where it faded, but an echoing sphere of energy enveloped the Temple. When it dissipated the air tasted cleaner and the night looked more clear. The stars suddenly shown brightly above them and everyone in the courtyard felt their spirits lighten and their muscles relaxed in relief.

XXXXXXXXXX

"I can not give thanks enough for your very timely arrival and all your assistance," the Mother Superior said the next morning.

They were gathered in a shady corner of the balcony off the hospice office. It overlooked the forest and the cheery songs of birds reached their ears, adding to the calm and comfortable feeling.

They all sat around a small table upon which was set five clay mugs and an old, dented kettle containing tea. Yohji sat to the Mother Superior's right with Omi beside him, while Ran sat on her left and an infinitesimal bit farther away sat Ken. The former servant still felt uneasy around the nun, all the nuns, and hadn't been keen on returning to the Temple that morning. The Prince however was insistent that he accompany them, and so he sat, silently sipping tea while the others talked. Every so often Ran would press their legs together under the table.

"My Lady, we did nothing more than our duty," Yohji said, smiling easily. "In fact, if those scoundrels hadn't shown up to cause trouble we'd have had nothing to do."

The Mother glanced quickly at Ken before meeting the Prince's eyes and smiling.

"Well, under the circumstances we were more than pleased by your arrival," she said. "Especially to one who wasn't expecting you at all."

"Surely you didn't think my father would fail to honor the vow made by our forebears?" Yohji asked, surprised.

"No, no," she shook her head. "Not your father...the circumstances. Five hundred years ago the renewal did not occur, and since that time there have been changes in the laws of your land. Changes that made the circumstances needed for renewal seem impossible."

"Well, the Seat of the Thirteenth House had its own agenda apparently," Yohji chuckled, glancing at Ken who frowned back at him.

"Thankfully, yes, it would appear so," the Mother agreed. "But of course, we had no way of knowing."

She glanced around at her guests and sighed the sigh of someone who'd had a great weight lifted from their shoulders.

"It was when I assumed the title of Mother Superior at the passing of my predecessor that I learned that the time for renewal was to occur in my lifetime," she said, her eyes taking on the far away look of someone remembering times past. "She told me on her deathbed that the time would come. That I was to watch for the Vessel and pray. Pray to all the Gods for a miracle. It seems they were listening."

Her eyes drifted to Ken again and she smiled softly at him, seemingly unaware of his discomfort.

"I knew Chiho was the Vessel as soon as I saw her. Her calling was so strong, so true, despite her lack of potential. And I understood what she was going through the last few weeks as the Flame began to truly fail. I didn't have the heart to tell her what my predecessor had told me, and what I myself secretly believed...that there would be no renewal. That the vow was broken and our dear Flame would burn itself out, leaving us in darkness and grief. That I would live to see the end of our order, that I had lived through the further decline of our powers with the impossible hope of renewal...I thought at times it would break me," she said, her smile fading for a moment as she studied her hands and collected herself. "When Chiho came into the sacred chamber filled with light...I felt my greatest joy. Followed closely by my greatest fear. For a moment, when I came from the chamber and saw what was happening to my sisters, I thought the renewal had come too late. I was almost relieved to learn we were actually under attack. But if those men had succeeded, gentlemen, our grief wouldn't have been any less than if the renewal had never happened."

"But...what exactly _is_ the Sacred Flame? What is its purpose?" Omi asked, setting down his teacup and leaning forward. "What is it exactly that is forecast should the Flame fail to be renewed?"

"Well, as to the last, the scriptures aren't entirely clear on the matter," the Mother replied with a slight chuckle. "A return to a time of darkness. An undoing of peaceful ties. The re-emergence of a powerful and ancient evil kept in check by the fulfilment of the vow."

"The vow?" Omi mumbled. "That was mentioned in several histories, and the report made by the professors. What is it?"

"Ha-ha-ha!" the Mother laughed. "If you'd been born a woman I'd ask you to join our scholars."

Omi blushed.

"The vow was made by the first of the sons to settle the land below, what is now your kingdom. When the thirteen clans were called by the Seat magics, invited as it were, to settle the land and tame their hearts. The magic sought to put an end to an evil that had been free since the dawn of time. Free to roam the land and drink of their essences, increasing its own dark power and depleting their own. But the joining of clans to Seats wasn't enough. The evil proved too strong. They knew it could not be destroyed, only contained. But to do that another alliance had to be made," she said and met each set of eyes. "The Fourteenth Seat. The one that remained aloof. The one isolated in these mountains."

Three jaws dropped and Ken took a disinterested sip of his tea.

"The Fourteenth Seat?" Yohji and Omi asked, astounded.

Ran could only shake his head.

The Mother Superior nodded.

"Indeed. It did not join its siblings in calling a clan to it. It didn't need a clan, for it already had us. The Sisterhood was already here, had been here for years upon years. The sons of the clans came to the sisters seeking a way to contain the evil, and together they found it. By adding their power to the Fourteenth Seat it became strong enough to lock away the darkness, and keep it locked away," she explained. "But the Seat had to be altered to achieve this goal, and a new kind of magic had to be created to feed it. The Fourteenth Seat made a sacrifice to accomplish its siblings' plan. Its life would have limit, and in its weakening so the evil would rise. And so the vow was made. A promise. Once every five hundred years, as the Fourteenth Seat fails, a son of one of the Seats, one not meant to rule, would combine his power with another to create the fuel to renew the Flame. A sister, an empty vessel, devoid of potential herself, would stand ready to receive it. The Flame, the symbol of the Fourteenth Seat's sacrifice and gift, would be renewed. And so it was."

"Until Marrik of the Second House," Omi said sadly. "He died in an accident before he could renew the Flame."

"And his twin sister ran mad. Destroying herself and nearly destroying her Seat," Yohji added. "That incident was the reason behind the ban on twins. I'll have to recommend that father alter that law to allow for their birth every five hundred years or so."

"We would greatly appreciate that," the Mother smiled.

"But why wasn't any of this history kept on record in any of the Great Houses?" Omi asked, more than a little frustrated.

"Things for us have changed very little over the centuries," the Mother said. "The same can not be said for down below."

"Our history has had its moments of turbulence," Ran agreed quietly.

"Sibling rivalries," the Mother smiled. "Those things did not concern us, so long as the Flame was renewed and the evil contained."

"But even so...," Omi began.

"Histories maybe altered in the retelling," the Mother said gently. "Changed to fit the current trends or political climate. All we have are our sacred writings which we painstakingly copy to preserve, and the Flame, as it grows, will remember its own purpose and remind us if we forget. And although I shall be making a detailed report on all that's happened these last few days, in general our current circumstances are less important to us than our past."

"If that is true then why didn't our professors return with all this information twelve years ago?" Omi demanded.

"Professors? Oh, you mean those addle headed men the King sent up here? I wouldn't let them within spitting distance of our library," the Mother stated gruffly. "A bunch of know it alls, the lot of them. They wanted free reign to test the Flame. Wanted to poke it with sticks and recreate it in their little black cauldrons. A fat lot of good they did. They actually suggested that it was fed from some magical spring of gas under the mountain and all we need do is clean the chimney as it were! Imagine! All I wanted was some hint from the King that there might be hope, some small word that he knew what was needed. Those idiots were my answer. After that I lost all hope."

Omi wasn't sure what to say to that, but Yohji started laughing. The Mother Superior turned her soft gaze on Ken again and smiled.

"But I needn't have worried," she said. "To you two we owe the greatest debt. You have saved us all, everyone, from a dark and terrible fate. Thank you."

"We didn't do anything," Ken stated flatly, setting down his teacup with a startlingly loud clatter.

Ran frowned at him.

"Excuse me," the former servant muttered. He rose from his seat and left the balcony. He had hardly left their sight before Ran was up and after him.

"What's bothering Ken?" Omi asked, looking at the Prince.

He shrugged.

"It must be very difficult," the Mother said, "to learn so much about yourself from strangers. He's very powerful, isn't he?"

Yohji nodded. "Very."

"I expect he'd have to be, to renew a Flame one thousand years old," she said thoughtfully. "He's only the second one to visit us, you know. I expect the others never knew about their purpose. Yes, it must be a hard thing indeed."

XXXXXXXXXX

Ran finally caught up to Ken as he was passing through the gates. Apparently the former servant had decided to leave and wasn't about to wait for his companions, or the coach.

"Ken, where are you going?" Ran called, but he didn't receive an answer. "Ken, wait! Ken!"

When he got close enough he caught his lover's arm and pulled him to a stop.

"What's wrong with you?" Ran demanded, anger giving way to concern when the brunet refused to meet his eyes.

"Nothing. I want to go," Ken said, looking hard at the ground.

"Why?" Ran asked, but Ken wouldn't answer. "We can't leave yet. Omi wants to view the histories, if the Mother will let him, and we told Chiho that we'd visit the Flame again."

"I don't want to. It has nothing to do with me," Ken said.

"You know that's not true, we...," before Ran could finish Ken pulled from his grip and began marching down the road again. "Ken!" Once again Ran caught up to him and halted his progress. He placed his hands on Ken's shoulders and stood directly in his path. "_What_ is it? Tell me," Ran said almost urgently.

"We can't have anything to do with that Flame," Ken said, staring at the ground between them.

"Why not?"

"Because if we did then this...all this...then me...then **we**...that's the only reason _for_ _everything_," the former servant said, his voice dripping with misery. When he finally faced Ran silent tears were coursing down his cheeks from sorrow filled red eyes. Ken, who had only ever cried in grief over his parents and Tris, was crying. "It means you never **_chose_** me. You didn't **_choose_** anything. We **_had_** to or..."

Ran shook his head in denial.

"You said it yourself. You have no control when it comes to me," Ken said. "All of this, you and me, my whole life, my very **_existence_**...just to keep a vow."

"That's not true," Ran said.

"**_It is true!" _**Ken cried.

"No."

"**_We didn't get burned by that fire," _**Ken shouted as Ran released him and turned away. "**_Isn't that what you were going to tell me last night! And the connection to that child, we both felt it, right!"_**

"Even so, no one, **_no one_**, tells me what I feel in my heart," Ran shouted back.

"It **made** you feel..."

"**_NO!"_**

They stood in the road and faced each other. Ken still had tears running down his face, Ran scowled darkly.

"I **know** how I feel," the Lord stated quietly. "If it was all about the Flame then how come I still feel it? The Flame is renewed, the scoundrels have fled, the evil's contained...and I still love you."

Ken blinked at him.

"I love you," he repeated, and caught Ken when he fell on him. "I _choose_ to love you, and I'm not going to stop."

"P-p-promise," Ken cried into his shoulder.

"I swear it," Ran said holding him tight. "I swear it."

Ken snuffled against his shoulder for a few minutes while Ran silently held him.

"Are you sure?" he asked suddenly.

"Yes."

"You mean it?"

Ran fought a small smile and pulled Ken's head up so he could look into his eyes. They were still leaking tears, but there was a hint of humor in them as well beside the light of acceptance. The red-headed Lord felt himself weaken in relief. He'd almost lost him. Almost.

"I mean it," Ran said, wiping away the tears with his thumbs. Ken smiled. "Your nose is running. Would you like my hanker...?"

Ken snorted back into his throat, turned his head, and spat. Ran blinked then scowled in distaste. He released him and stepped back when Ken leaned in for a kiss.

"Not until you brush your teeth and rinse your mouth out," Ran stated.

"What?" Ken asked. "I want a kiss."

"You'll have to wait," Ran said turning and starting to walk back toward the Temple.

"But you just said you loved me," Ken cried, giving chase.

"And I do."

"No one's said that to me since my parent's died," Ken whined.

"They wouldn't kiss you either after such a display," Ran said, continuing up the road and back through the gates.

"Awe, come on, Ran," Ken begged, hot on his heels. "Please?"

"Nope." He was certain a moment later that Ken could hear his smile.

"Do you think these nuns'll have a toothbrush I cn' borrow?"

Fini


	18. Epilogue

Warning: AU, Fantasy, PG-13, Ran/Ken (already established).

Disclaimer: Weiss belongs to Takehito Koyasu and Project Weiss.

**First Born: Sacred Flame**

**Epilogue**

The three elders sat in the dark. They listened. They watched. They'd been sitting there for a long time. Longer than anyone knew. Sitting and waiting in silence. So it was startling to those that served them when they suddenly sighed as one. The sound cut the air, unusually loud in the seemingly endless silence.

"The Master's voice is gone," the tall man said. His own voice carried no note of loss or grief. Just resolve. As though he were simply stating a fact.

"Yes," the thin woman agreed, calm, unmoved. "Our efforts have failed yet again."

They sat on in silence for a time after that. Their ears tuned to things only they could hear. Their eyes, half-lidded but sharp, looked on events outside of their dark room, in their dark castle. After a time the heavy man spoke.

"Our operatives continued despite the renewal," he said as though he were observing the wind moving the branch of a tree.

"Yes, but their efforts were in vain. Why even make the attempt?" asked the tall man.

"Had they been successful the plan could still have progressed," said the thin woman. "The Master could have arisen. But who would have stood in his esteem?"

"If they had gained the power and freed him would the honor have been ours', as their masters, or theirs'?" asked the heavy man.

"Have we been betrayed?" asked the tall man.

A much heavier silence blanketed the room. The servants hurried to complete their tasks so they could escape it.

"We have waited a long time," the thin woman said at last. "But there will be another chance."

"We have failed twice," the tall man said.

"We did not know the life of the Flame would continue," the heavy man said. "But there will be another chance."

"We will wait," the thin woman said.

The three elders sat in the dark.

They listened.

They watched.

They waited.

XXXXXXXXXX

Author's Note: O.O

Thanks to Angel! Thank you, I wanted him to have a power and the scars just seemed to scream "use us!".

Phew! Okay, for anyone's that's interested here's a few tidbits about where I got inspiration from. The Sacred Flame and the Sisterhood were based on things of the same name in a Doctor Who episode called "The Brain of Morbius"( 1970s Tom Baker episode ). Yes, I am a Whovian (still not used to the new Doctor though). Although I altered both the Flame and the Sisterhood to suit my own designs that's where the germ of the idea was from.

The great dark beast and the three elders...well, we all should know where they came from. I simply used them straight from the Weiss universe. They fit rather conveniently, don't you think?

What else, what else? The card game, "Epiant Amoure", I completely made up, but the idea was based on the old dance cards people used at balls in Victorian times. I never have been able to figure out how those were supposed to work, but they inspired me anyway.

Oh! The whole idea of Ken renewing the Flame started with the last story. I was very interested in the strange idea that seems to crop up in fanfiction of men getting pregnant and giving birth. Very odd, but it keeps reappearing. Well, I wasn't interested in Ken getting pregnant, but I thought if he has a great potential for creativity...what's the most creative thing a body can do? Create new life, in this case magic. The idea of the Sisterhood and the flame (that really is a fun episode, I might add) came together with the image of Amberle in Terry Brook's "Elfstones of Shanara" (which was at one time my most favorite book in the world). The part where she renews the seed in the flame, but then takes the power into herself. (Sorry if I just ruined that book for anyone.) And I just couldn't give Ken and Ran the ability to create new life without a woman. That's our gift (for those of us who choose to exercise it) and so I used Chiho. I swear to God that I'd already written this entire story before I ever saw "Howl's Moving Castle". I swear!

As to Chiho, I did not make her up. She's cannon. She's mentioned in the big, glossy book of Weiss anime as Ken's girlfriend from when he was in J-League, and that she doesn't know he's still alive.

Oh! I almost forgot. My most favorite unused line. Omi: If this means Ken has to impregnate a nun we could be in _real_ trouble. ;)

And that, I guess, is that. Well, I really hope everyone enjoyed it. That's what it's all about after all. And now I'm off to do more writing. Many more things to work on and not enough time to do them in! Thank you all for reading, and thanks to all my wonderful reviewers for your comments and enthusiasm! I love you all! Take care!

Ta for now!

HeatherR


End file.
